EL NINJA FORASTERO
by crash Barecode
Summary: Tipica historia: Oc es enviado al mundo Naruto donde usa sus nuevos poderes para convertirse en un gran shinobi. Oc bastante poderoso. Historia Harem. Esperen algunos power up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo, este es el segundo Fanfiction que he hecho asi que me disculpo si tiene algunos errores.**

 **CAPITULO 1: EL DESEO CONCEDIDO.**

He vivido toda mi vida deseando tener algo mas, deseando ser algo mas, deseando que mi vida signifique mas y de seguro no soy el único que tiene estos deseos después de todo somos humanos y los humanos siempre queremos más. Todos hemos querido algo que es imposible de tener y el solo hecho de ser imposible es lo que hace que lo queramos mas, en mi caso lo que yo siempre he deseado era que mi vida, mi existencia fuera de algún valor para el mundo…..y un día ese deseo se cumplió, aunque admito que no fue de la forma en la que yo esperaba. Pero antes de empezar con la historia debemos regresar un poco al pasado para que entiendan quien soy yo y como es que llegue a donde estoy ahora.

Para comenzar supongo que debería presentarme…. Pero no lo hare, después de todo mi nombre no tiene ningún significado en donde estoy ahora y ya nadie me llamara por él; sin embargo puedo contarles un poco sobre mí. Soy una de esas personas de las que sobra en el mundo con una historia muy común hasta el momento de que mi deseo se cumpliera, nacido en una familia de clase media llena de buenas personas y muy trabajadoras, a los seis años mis padres se divorciaron y hasta el día de hoy aun no me han dicho el porqué pero nunca me afecto realmente. La escuela siempre fue bastante normal para mi, era uno de esos estudiantes promedio que no destacaban de ninguna forma ya sea teniendo calificaciones promedio asi como un desempeño promedio en las actividades físicas; no era realmente popular pero tampoco un solitario asi como no era un galán pero tampoco era alguien mal parecido; en resumen era un chico promedio con una vida promedio y prácticamente con ninguna salida de la monotonía…..hasta que un día entre al mundo del anime. ¿Raro? Tal vez pero te aseguro que hay una buena cantidad de personas de todas las edades y géneros que encuentran en estas animaciones japonesas un escape de su vida diaria.

Personalmente me gustaba imaginarme a mí mismo viviendo en alguno de esos mundos fantásticos en donde uno podía pasar de un perdedor cualquiera a tener el destino del mundo en sus manos y eso era algo que me emocionaba ver; también me gustaban aquellas historia en donde aquel personaje, ese del que nadie esperaba nada, ese que era sumamente subestimado hasta que finalmente termina convirtiéndose en el faro de esperanza de todos aquellos que una vez los subestimaron, tal es el ejemplo de Naruto Uzumaki el ninja cabeza hueca, el niño que tuvo una infancia horrible debido a que los aldeanos de su aldea sentían un gran odio hacia el por algo de lo que no tenia control y al final logro convertirse en el héroe de esas personas.

Como era más que obvio no mencione el anime de Naruto solo para dar un ejemplo, sino porque de hecho tiene una gran importancia para este relato ya que ahí es donde empieza mi gran aventura….. en el mundo de Naruto.

Todo comenzó hace…. Bueno, no recuerdo exactamente cuando empezó asi que me concentrare en explicar cómo empezó. Era una noche de sábado y yo estaba acostado en mi cama mirando al techo esperando quedarme dormido mientras pensaba en lo "emocionante" que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora.

-Odio mí aburrida vida, desearía que pudiera ser diferente- dije sin dejar de mirar el techo cuando parpadee y al momento de abrir los ojos ya no me encontraba en mi cómoda cama, estaba sentado en un sillón en una habitación completamente blanca que parecía extenderse más allá de donde alcanza la vista, lo único que había además de mi era una mesita de café que estaba en medio de mi y de otro sillón igual al mío -¿Dónde diablos estoy?- no podía mentir estaba realmente asustado.

 **-¿Estas cómodo?-** se escucho una voz muy profunda seguida de una puerta cerrándose. Voltee y vi a una… ¿Momia? Con una traje muy elegante y unas gafas de sol que camino hacia el sillón frente a mí y se sentó **-¿Te gustaría algo de beber o un bocadillo?-** pregunto cortésmente señalando una taza de té y unos aperitivos que definitivamente no estaban allí antes.

-Claro, muchas gracias- tome la taza de té y bebí un poco –Este es un sueño muy raro, es como esa escena de Matrix donde Morfeo le ofrece a Neo saber la verdad acerca del mundo solo que en vez de Morfeo yo estoy con el hombre invisible- reí un poco ante la escena que tenia frente a mí.

 **-Este no es un sueño joven, en estos momentos estas en mis dominios específicamente en mi dimensión personal-** dijo cruzando sus piernas.

-Si claro cómo no, ¿Quién se supone que eres entonces? ¿El diablo? ¿Dios? ¿Morfeo?, escucha amigo creo que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para distinguir un sueño de la realidad- rodé los ojos mientras me acomodaba en el sillón -¿Qué dirás ahora? ¿Me ofrecerás una importante misión o me darás a elegir el destino del mundo?- me burle.

 **-De hecho vengo a proponerte la oportunidad de tener una vida interesante, una vida donde podrás vivir grandes aventuras ¿No es eso lo que has estado deseando todos los días desde que tenias ocho años?-** pregunto calmadamente juntando sus manos y ¿mirándome fijamente? Es difícil de decir con esas gafas y con toda su cara vendada **–Pero antes de que siquiera consideres mi oferta supongo que deberé demostrar mi existencia-** aplaudió dos veces y la habitación entera comenzó a llenarse de pantallas que mostraban todo, literal lo mostraban todo.

Me levante lentamente y observe todas las pantallas detenidamente. En ellas logre ver de todo desde lo que hacían un centenar de personas de todas partes del mundo, lugares que jamás había visto, lo que hacían mis conocidos en este momento e incluso a mi mismo viendo esta pantalla aun asi tenía mis dudas hasta que vi…. ¡El horror!

-¡¿Esa es mi maestra de literatura en la ducha!? ¡Ewww que asco jamás podre quitarme esa imagen de mi mente, nunca en mi vida soñaría con algo tan asqueroso como eso!- literalmente mi cara estaba verde de las nauseas y entonces lo comprendí -Nunca jamás soñaría algo como eso… ¡de verdad eres real!- apunte con mi dedo al dios que estaba frente a mí con una cara totalmente sorprendida.

 **-¿Es en serio, te mostré muchos de los grandes secretos del universo como el cielo, el infierno, la religión verdadera y la mejor evidencia sobre mi existencia que podía darte era una mujer gorda de 59 años en la ducha?-** pregunto desconcertado y al parecer algo decepcionado, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por la vergüenza e intentar darle un segundo vistazo a las pantallas esperando encontrar algo más relevante pero temía encontrarme con esa horrible imagen otra vez **–Supongo que es suficiente, deja que me presente. Mi nombre es Exis y soy el dios del Multiverso Prime-** dio una reverencia, la cual devolví en señal de respeto, para luego volver a su lugar en el sillón.

-Asi que la teoría del Multiverso es real- dije emocionado sabiendo que una teoría que yo apoyaba era real -¿Pero a que te refieres con Multiverso Prime?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

 **-¿Conoces el concepto de multiverso?-** Pregunto Exis caminando hasta quedar frente a mi e indicando que me levante del sillón, el cual luego hiso desaparecer junto con el sillón que el ocupaba asi como la mesa de café asombrándome. Al recuperarme decidí explicar lo que sabía –Si, es el conjunto de universos existentes, al menos según la teoría que leí- termine rascando mi cabeza en la duda – La teoría obviamente esta en lo cierto pero hay mucho mas para entender ¿cierto?- mire a Exis por una respuesta.

 **-En eso tienes razón joven, nuestro multiverso esta compuesto por un conjunto de universos, sin embargo hay cosas u hechos que están presente en cada universo diferente-** pauso su explicación para permitirme absorber la información y luego continuo **–Toma por ejemplo el planeta tierra, en algunos universos la población humana nace con el género opuesto a la de tu tierra, en otros el resultado de las guerras fue diferente llevando a una serie de sucesos que modificaron la sociedad a gran escala; en otros los humanos no desarrollaron su tecnología quedándose atrapados en distintos periodos como la edad media o incluso la revolución industrial, en otro universo la religión jamás existió cosa que naturalmente tuvo un gran impacto en esa versión de la tierra ¿Has comprendido joven?-** Exis volteo a verme y después de unos segundos asentí con la cabeza demostrando que entendí hasta ese punto de la explicación.

-Es básicamente como en Rick and Morty- golpee mi mano izquierda con mi puño derecho y sonreí, sin embargo Exis empezó a observarme en silencio con las manos detrás de su espalda por un tiempo haciendo que me incomode -¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Acaso no entendí?- pregunte con nerviosismo.

 **-¿Acabas de resumir toda una explicación con una caricatura?-** pregunto Exis con un tono que no sabía cómo interpretar –Bueno, puede que Rick and Morty sea una caricatura pero está muy bien planteada y definitivamente hay un enorme esfuerzo para que tenga una trama tan inteligente ¿o no?- intente defender mi respuesta y mi intelecto **–Supongo que tienes razón en esto joven y si te es más fácil entender de esta forma está bien por mi parte-** se acerco y se paró a mi lado mirando hacia el frente y en un movimiento de su mano el vacio blanco fue reemplazado por espacio negro, en el se encontraban muchas burbujas que contenían un grupo de burbujas más pequeñas que a su vez contenían galaxias iluminadas de diferentes colores sin embargo lo más sorprendente es que cada burbuja, que ahora entendía eran multiversos estaban orbitando alrededor una burbuja colosal en comparación, algo asi como un grupo de canicas orbitando alrededor de una pelota de playa **–Como ya debiste haber notado la burbuja del centro es lo que yo llamo Multiverso Prime, debido a que es el multiverso principal asi como fue el primer multiverso en existencia y a partir de él se originaron los otros multiversos-** Exis levanto los brazos resaltando la imagen increíble que estaba frente a mí, yo por otro lado estaba mudo de la sorpresa, pensar que estaba contemplando todo lo existente con mis propios ojos era simplemente increíble e irreal –Es maravilloso- eso fue todo lo que podía decir en el momento, mi mente había explotado.

De repente Exis volvió a mover su mano y regresamos al mismo espacio blanco que ahora volvía a contar con ambos sillones y la mesa de café **–Toma asiento por favor, llego el momento de explicarte la razón por la cual te he llamado aquí-** Lo había olvidado, en este momento estaba frente a un dios todopoderoso y no conocía la razón de esto asi que tome asiento y mire atentamente **–Como mencione antes de que pusieras en duda mi existencia…-** reí nerviosamente **-… te he llamado aquí para hacerte una propuesta que definitivamente cambiara tu vida de la forma en la que tu quieres-** mire muy sorprendido -¿Cómo lo hará? O más importante ¿Por qué yo? Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que ha deseado esto- simple pregunta pero fue todo lo que podía decir en el momento **– Responderé tus preguntas en orden, primero: te enviare a otro universo uno de los tantos universos en los que te imaginaste viviendo aventuras y segundo: la razón por la que te elegí a ti de todas las personas es porque, de todos los humanos de este multiverso, eres el que posee el potencial más grande y no tiene sentido elegir a alguien que termine siendo un inútil-** respondió sin dejar de verme fijamente pero ya me acostumbre -¡¿Quieres decir que enviaras a un universo similar a los anime que me gustan?!- Pregunte con mucha emoción y salte sobre la mesa de café para estar justo enfrente de Exis, el cual me alejo con un simple movimiento de su mano **–No a un universo similar, al universo que tú conoces y antes de que preguntes como es que estos universos existen déjame contarte-** levanto su mano para que me quedara callado a lo que yo asentí y volví a sentarme **–Como dije el Multiverso Prime, en donde habitas, fue del que se originaron los demás multiversos; teniendo eso en cuenta aquellos humanos que crean universos ficticios al momento en que se vuelven lo suficientemente importantes, estos se vuelven reales siempre y cuando se cumplan 2 condiciones. Numero 1-** levanto uno de sus dedos **-este universo debe estar bien desarrollado y explicado y Numero 2-** levanto un segundo dedo **-este universo debe contar con ya sea una película, una caricatura o una animación, ya que se requiere que se les den "vida" por decirlo de una forma ¿Has entendido?-** termino bajando su mano y miro esperando una respuesta –Si, entendí perfectamente pero me gustaría saber a qué universo me enviara- conteste bastante emocionado **– El mundo al que iras será….¡ Boku no pico!-** contesto de forma muy dramática -¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- grite de rodillas.

 **-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no puede creer que caíste con eso JAJAJAJA!-** Exis no para de reírse a costa mía y ya me está molestando -¡No es gracioso, estuve a punto de suicidarme!- grite con todas mis fuerzas **–Tranquilo jamás sería capaz de cometer un acto de tanta maldad-** wow recupero la compostura bastante rápido **–Al mundo que te enviare será al de Naruto-** ¿Naruto? Sabía que debí haberme puesto al día con el anime - ¿Umm tiene que ser Naruto? Es que no he podido ponerme al día, me quede en la mitad de Shippuden, además es un mundo muy peligroso- pregunto un poco preocupado por mi propia vida **–Lo siento pero es imposible enviarte a otro mundo debido a que no serias compatible, tu cuerpo puede ser modificado para aprovechar dos energías: el Chakra y el Ki; y antes de que preguntes por qué no puedes ir a Dragon ball Z, si vas allí jamás superaras el poder de Piccolo durante la saga de Freezer y eso no te serviría de nada pero si vas a Naruto con entrenamiento podrías llegar a convertirte en uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia teniendo algunas habilidades propias que no te diré a menos que aceptes, además debes tener en cuenta que serás entrenado en dichas habilidades antes de ser enviado a ese universo ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-** se inclino esperando a que contestara y yo lo único que podía hacer era pensar en los pros y contras de ir al universo de Naruto. Pros: iría con poderes especiales y supuestamente un gran potencial; conozco casi todo la historia a la perfección hasta la mitad de Naruto Shippuden y eso sería de mucha ayuda; también dijo que me entrenaría antes de llegar al universo de Naruto asi que no empezaré desde cero. Contras: Hay una gran cantidad de capítulos que aun no he visto y solo conozco los spoilers más importantes, el universo de Naruto está lleno de peligros en donde incluso los más fuertes podrían tener problemas; nada me asegura que llegare a vivir lo suficiente como para que mi conocimiento sobre la línea de tiempo sea útil además de que el que yo esté allí en primer lugar provocara grandes cambios que podrían alterar demasiado la línea de tiempo… ¡tengo una idea! –Acepto pero tengo una condición- declare seriamente haciendo que Exis me observara detenidamente **-¿Un humano intenta negociar con un dios? Eres muy codicioso ¿lo savias?-** pregunto sin enojo o indignación visible en su vos, todo lo contrario parecía bastante tranquilo –Lo siento pero me gustaría tener tantas cartas del triunfo como sea posible y si no puede cumplir con mi condición aceptare igualmente- dije con una sonrisa de disculpa, pues este dios me ofreció cumplir con mi deseo y aun asi estoy pidiéndole mas **–Accederé a tu condición solo porque sé que eres un buen chico y porque la codicia es algo normal para un humano ¿Cuál es tu condición?-** empecé a sonreír feliz de que tendré lo que quiero –Bueno, ya que menciono Dragon Ball me gustaría tener una habilidad de ese universo- explique tranquilamente haciendo que él se incline hacia adelante **-¿Y cuál podría ser esa habilidad que quieres tener? Recuerda que no puedo convertirte en un Saiyajin-** pregunto interesado –Pues, no quiero ser un Saiyajin pero… ¿Es posible tener alguna característica de ellos? ¿Sería posible que tuviera los zenkais?- pregunte con un poco de nerviosismo y esperanzado en que podría cumplir con mi petición **-¿Te refieres a la habilidad genética de un Saiyajin de aumentar su poder después de recuperarse de heridas graves asi como después de un entrenamiento intenso?-** Exis estaba leyendo un libro que contenía esa información, al menos eso creo pero de igual forma asentí (Nota de autor: se que los zenkais solo ocurren después de recuperarse de heridas graves, pero solo por esta historia hagan de cuenta que funciona de la forma en la que yo lo explique) **–No veo nada de malo en cumplir con una petición como esa, dalo por hecho-** bajó el libro y asintió levemente -¡Muchas gracias de verdad lo aprecio mucho! Espero que esa habilidad me sea útil- dije inclinándome respetuosamente **–Basta de charla, es hora de empezar con tu entrenamiento pero para eso debo transportarte al mundo de Naruto ¿estás preparado?-** eso es lo que me estoy preguntando ¿estoy preparado? ¿Mi presencia servirá de algo? ¿Podre ser de ayuda? Francamente no tengo respuestas para eso, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que estoy asustado, el no saber me asusta pero nunca sabré si no lo intento -¡Definitivamente no estoy preparado! ¡Y dudo que haya alguien que lo esté pero aun asi voy a intentarlo, me esforzare para ser útil, Hagamos esto, Exis!- estaba completamente decidido a hacer esto pero aun asi mis piernas temblaban y estaba sudando en frio **–Esa es la actitud, una vez que seas transportado al universo de Naruto tu cuerpo será reconstruido totalmente dando lugar a tu nueva identidad asi que necesito que me digas el nombre que usaras a partir de ahora-** ¿Cual debería elegir? … -EL nombre que elijo es Kurokami Yagi (Primero el apellido y después el nombre de pila), porque creo que se oye bien y es un poco original- me encogí de hombros no queriendo dar demasiadas vueltas al asunto **–Asi será, a partir de ahora eres y siempre serás conocido por el nombre de Kurokami Yagi y es hora de que tu viaje como tal empiece-** un chasquido de sus dedos fue suficiente para abrir una brecha dimensional, la brecha era un cumulo de energía color lavanda con forma de triangulo **–Después de ti Yagi-san-** con una mano en su espalda y la otra apuntando cortésmente al portal, Exis dio el inicio de mi nueva mi vida –Si, muchas gracias Exis- desechando toda duda y preocupación que tenia camine con paso firme a través de portal; por desgracia parece que el otro lado del portal se abrió varios metros por sobre el suelo haciendo que caiga a gran velocidad sobre mi rostro y perdiera el conocimiento (Valla forma de comenzar)

 **Después de un tiempo indefinido…**

 **-Y.. Yag… Yagi-San, es hora despertar y comenzar tu entrenamiento-** mi cabeza da vueltas y no escucho muy bien pero aun asi puedo reconocer esa voz, es Exis y dice… ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué es hora de entrenar? Pero quiero seguir durmiendo, claro que si quiero sobrevivir a mi nueva vida tendré que ser más fuerte asi que no tengo opción –De acuerdo ya me levante, ya me levante ¿Cómo empezamos?- con vos cansada me estire y troné mis huesos y al voltear note a Exis, pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaba un ser bastante bajo y regordete de piel azul, anteojos de sol redondos, una túnica negra y un par de largas antenas – ¿Ese es…?- señale con mi dedo mientras hacia una cara de sorpresa y emoción puesto que había averiguado quien sería mi maestro **–Correcto el es Kaiosama del norte, ha venido desde la galaxia del norte del universo 7 exclusivamente para entrenarte, asi que por favor saluda a tu maestro Yagi-san –** a pesar de saber que no era necesario, Exis nos presento cortésmente.

-¡Wow, kaiosama es un honor conocerlo señor he sabido que usted ha entrenado a algunos de los guerreros más fuertes de su universo!- me incliné en un perfecto Angulo de 90 grados para luego acercarme a gran velocidad donde estaba Kaiosama y sacudí su mano -¡Valla, pero si es un joven muy educado! A diferencia de otros- murmuro lo ultimo pero pude escucharlo claramente ¿Hablara de Goku? –Hm, como Exis-sama acaba de decir, estoy aquí para entrenarte en las artes marciales y para fortalecer tu cuerpo para tus futuros combates- dijo Kaiosama seriamente -¿De verdad? ¡Eso es más que increíble!- comente emocionado mirando a Exis **–Veras, de modo que te he otorgado los Zenkais debí adaptar tu cuerpo para que estos funcionen con el Chakra. Cada vez que recibas un Zenkai tu fuerza física asi como tus reservas de Chakra aumentaran; claro que de nada te sirve ser el más fuerte o el más rápido si no tienes el conocimiento para aprovechar esa fuerza apropiadamente-** dijo Exis con una voz monótona. Eso quiere decir que podría llegar a tener unas reservas de Chakra equiparables a los jinchurikis o al de las mismas bestias con cola. Ahora estoy más que agradecido por haber hecho esta petición -Por cierto también menciono que tendría otras habilidades ¿Cuáles son?- pregunte con curiosidad, tal vez sea un Kekkei Genkai de la serie **–Bueno, a riesgo de usar un cliché decidí darte el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, este se activara cuando y si desbloqueas el Mangekyou. Además también tendrás dominio sobre algunos elementos, como es común y descubriremos cuales durante el entrenamiento que harás conmigo-** tan calmado como siempre Exis revelo el gran secreto de mis nuevas habilidades además de que me entrenara él mismo -¡Wow, asi que no solo tendré zenkais sino que también tendré el sharingan uno de los mejores Kekkei genkai de la serie y seré entrenado por dos maestros increíbles!- prácticamente tenia estrellas en los ojos y estaba sonriendo de felicidad aunque analizando el sharingan tenía sus pros: es el mejor poder ocular del universo de Naruto, solo superado por el Rinnegan (Aunque este no se hereda, sino que se consigue al combinar el ADN Uchiha con el Senju), está dotado de grandes poderes como el Susanoo y el Amaterasu y un genjutsu muy poderoso. También tenía sus contras: Orochimaru lo quiere y ese tipo me da miedito… creo que esos son todos los contras teniendo en cuenta que gracias a Exis no me quedare ciego. Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por Kaiosama, quien comenzó a hablar–Entonces será mejor que te esfuerces y nos demuestres que no estamos perdiendo el tiempo contigo, después de todo ambos somos individuos muy importantes- se señalo a sí mismo demostrando su orgullo. No podía perder el tiempo sin decir nada -¡Si, prometo que daré lo mejor de mi Kaiosama- sensei, Exis-sensei! ¡Por favor vamos a empezar!- estaba muy entusiasmado pero quien no lo estaría, estaba a un entrenamiento de distancia de entrar a uno de mis animes favoritos.

Después de esas palabras de mi parte el terreno a mi alrededor comenzó a cambiar a un gran bosque con cascadas, lagos y también había grandes montañas, se parecía mucho a Konoha sin los edificios. De repente me sentí muy pesado, hasta el punto de caer de rodillas, al notar esto Exis comenzó a explicar, a pesar de que tenía una idea sobre lo que pasaba **–Lo que estas experimentado es un aumento de gravedad, este será el método principal de tu entrenamiento físico y conforme tu cuerpo se acostumbre a la gravedad esta aumentara instantáneamente, el único lugar en todo el bosque que tiene una gravedad normal es ahí-** con esfuerzo mire hacia donde estaba señalando y vi una pradera de gran tamaño, tenía el césped corto y no había ningún árbol o roca en ella **–Sin embargo solo tienes permitido estar ahí cuando se realice la prueba de tus habilidades una vez termine la primer fase de entrenamiento y si pasas la prueba pasaremos a la segunda fase. ¿Has entendido Yagi-san?-** asi que será como el entrenamiento que hiso Goku, la única diferencia es que el ya era fuerte cuando comenzó –Si, entendido- me esforcé para estar de pie pero lo logre **–Bien, explicaciones a un lado por mi parte lo dejo en tus manos Kaiosama-** Exis asintió en señal de saludo y se tele transporto a algún lado.

Dirigí mi vista a Kaiosama esperando sus instrucciones –Bueno, lo primero seria acostumbrar tu cuerpo a la gravedad. Comienza dando 100 vueltas al campo entero- dijo jovialmente mientras se acostaba en su hamaca -¡¿Queeee?! Voy a tener 100 años para cuando termine- grite como loco llamando la atención de Kaiosama –No te preocupes aquí el tiempo no existe por lo que no puedes envejecer, además tampoco puedes morir pero si puedes ser herido, pero las heridas se curaran por completo en poco tiempo. Dicho esto será mejor que empieces, despiértame cuando acabes- el muy maldito se durmió rápidamente y yo comencé mi entrenamiento.

Me tomo unos… bueno si no hay tiempo no puedo saber cuánto me tomo completar las 100 vueltas pero puedo afirmar que se sintieron como dias o incluso semanas y la única razón por la que no he muerto de hambre u agotamiento es porque este lugar no me lo permite. Luego de las vueltas me concedió un descanso y luego procedió con un entrenamiento básico que consistía en flexiones, sentadillas, abdominales, etc. Una vez terminado con eso empezamos con lo básico en las artes marciales y aquí es donde aprendí algo que no sabía sobre Kaiosama y es que el es un experto en todas las artes marciales de su galaxia y para el no fue problema enseñarme alguna que me fuera útil en un mundo de ninjas, está en particular se centraba en la velocidad y en movimientos agiles combinado con la fuerza sobre humana que comencé a tener gracias a las palizas constantes que recibía periódicamente. Una vez terminado el entrenamiento físico Exis aparecía para entrenarme en el uso del chakra, el entrenamiento básico se trato de cómo liberar la energía para luego manifestarla; luego me entreno en cómo hacer fluir el chakra alrededor de mi cuerpo aumentando mis capacidades físicas y finalmente realizar una serie de técnicas sencillas.

Una vez dominado todo lo anterior procedía a tomar la prueba, la cual consistía en enfrentarme a una armadura de caballero negro convocada por Exis la cual, en palabras del mismo Exis, tiene la habilidad de estar siempre un nivel arriba de su oponente, es decir, que siempre seria más fuerte que yo. Supongo que esta es la forma de enseñarme que siempre habrá alguien más fuerte y que se necesita más que poder para ganar una pelea. También aprendí que los fuertes pueden caer si uno tiene determinación y astucia. Regresando al punto, me tomo 17 intentos pasar la primera prueba y cada vez terminaba con heridas de gravedad, lo que me daba un Zenkai cada vez, un Zenkai que era inútil teniendo en cuenta las características de mi oponente.

La segunda fase de mi entrenamiento por parte de Kaiosama era simplemente aumentar el régimen anterior hasta que sea lo suficientemente intenso como para que continúe funcionando y por parte de Exis, este me entrenaría en el uso de mi Kekkei Genkai pero solo me enseñaría lo básico y me dejaría el resto a mí.

 **13 Pruebas después:**

Ya he superado todas las pruebas y debo decir que la gran mayoría me tomo entre 6 y 10 intentos para pasar excepto la ultima la cual solo me tomo 3 intentos. Debo decir que entre entrenamientos realmente la pase muy bien ya sea contando chistes malos con Kaiosama, cosa que sucedía durante el calentamiento o mi descanso, eran chistes tan malos que no pude evitar reírme; también extrañaría la comida que se me daba siendo esta extraída de mis recuerdos, por cortesía de Exis, sobre todo los banquetes en mi honor cada que pasaba una prueba.

Durante mi entrenamiento descubrí que además del elemento fuego que tiene todo Uchiha, también tengo un gran domino del elemento tierra hasta el punto en que puedo purificarla para crear el elemento acero; tenía también gran control del elemento rayo. Exis también me enseño sobre el fuinjutsu que era mi segunda especialidad después del ninjutsu. Había algo sobre los diversos sellos que simplemente me atraían, eran fascinantes. Después de un largo estudio de estos, asi como mucha practica, llegue a convertirme en un gran maestro en fuinjutsu hasta el punto de poder realizar estos simplemente apoyando la mano en alguna superficie o cuerpo. Exis admitió que tal vez hubiera sido mejor convertirme en un Uzumaki que en un "Uchiha", Uchiha entre comillas ya que realmente no me parecía a uno excepto por el sharingan ya que mi cabello era rojo carmesí y tenía un corte igual al de Okumura Rin de Ao no exorcist y mis ojos eran dorados cuando no tenia activado mi sharingan. Debo decir que no me veía nada mal.

Gracias a Exis obtuve también un contrato de invocación con la tribu de los animales del zodiaco chino que casualmente tenían las mismas habilidades que los talismanes en la seria de "Las aventuras de Jackie chan"; al ser una de mis series favoritas de la infancia recordaba algunas habilidades que tenían estas criaturas pero aun asi necesite un repaso para conocerlas todas.

Por otro lado el entrenamiento con Kaiosama también había dado frutos, soy muy fuerte, rápido y ágil hasta el punto en el que puedo dejar imágenes residuales, dudo que alguien además de Maito Gai pueda seguirme el paso en taijutsu. Mis Zenkais aparecían durante este entrenamiento ya que era el que más le exigía a mi cuerpo, desde romper mis huesos hasta desgarrarme los músculos y varias veces quedaba aplastado por los pesos que comencé a usar en la última fase de mi entrenamiento. Este entrenamiento tan autodestructivo aumento también mis reservas de chakra, según Exis tengo la misma cantidad de chakra que un miembro adulto del clan Uzumaki. Con todo esto dicho hoy es el día en el que saldré al mundo por primera vez y me dirigiré a Konoha y me convertiré en un shinobi.

Mi tren de pensamiento fue frenado con la ya muy conocida vos profunda y monótona de Exis **–Has superado todas las pruebas que Kaiosama y yo te hemos puesto y francamente has superado nuestras expectativas, ambos estamos muy seguros de que serás un estupendo ninja-** de alguna forma su voz expreso algo parecido al orgullo, aunque pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

-Nunca olvides usar tu entrenamiento para ayudar y proteger a otros, porque ese es el objetivo de las artes marciales y a pesar de que el camino que tendrás estará lleno de momentos en los que tendrás que cruzar la línea, jamás olvides el tipo de hombre del que me hablaste quieres convertirte. Estoy orgulloso de llamarte mi estudiante- dijo Kaiosama con una sonrisa de orgullo. Este momento es más que increíble para mí no solo porque mis dos maestros están orgullosos de mi sino porque por primera vez en mi vida yo estoy orgulloso de mis logros y sobre todo de mi esfuerzo. Puede sonar tonto pero me vi obligado a luchar contra mis lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¡Prometo que daré lo mejor de mi; muchas gracias por sus enseñanzas Exis-sensei y a ti también Kaiosama-sensei!- me incline tanto que podría jurar que mi frente estaba a punto de tocar el suelo.

 **-Es hora de partir y solo para que lo sepas, te devolveré a tus 7 años de edad para que puedas asistir a la academia ninja con tus futuros aliados ¿Has entendido?-** yo solo asentí a las palabras de Exis porque sabía que si hablaba o haría con una voz quebrada debido que prácticamente estoy a punto de llorar de la felicidad **–Y como último consejo debes saber que te estoy enviando a un mundo paralelo casi idéntico al original por lo que prepárate para pequeños cambios y no te preocupes los cambios no afectaran casi nada de la trama principal-** sin esperar mis respuestas Exis chasqueo los dedos y un portal se abrió bajo mis pies succionándome, lo último que escuche fue lo que yo creo eran deseos de buena suerte mesclados por una fuerte risa de Kaiosama. Todo se volvió negro y segundos después perdí el conocimiento; Deja vu.

 **Universo de Naruto. Pueblo de nombre desconocido:**

¿Por qué siempre aterrizo con mi cara? Abrí mis ojos lentamente y encontré a mi mismo acostado en una cama de lo que parecía una habitación de hotel, debido al tamaño y a que la cama de al lado tenía una menta sobre la almohada.

Me acomode en una posición sentada para finalmente levantarme. Inspeccione la habitación con mis ojos y vi que mi bolsa estaba a los pies de mi cama junto con la chaqueta que traía. Poniéndome la chaqueta estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe en mi rostro haciéndome caer de espaldas –Ay, ay, ay, ay ¿Por qué siempre yo?- frote mi adolorida nariz cuando de repente escuche la voz de la persona que me golpeo -¡Lo lamento mucho! ¿Te encuentras bien?- obviamente estaba preocupada, la persona en cuestión tenía el cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y cargaba un pequeño cerdo en sus brazos; era Shizune la aprendiz de Tsunade por lo que supongo que ella debe de estar por aquí también.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, me he golpeado con más fuerza jeje- me levante y le sonreí para tranquilizarme y en el momento en que ella devolvió la sonrisa la puerta se abrió por segunda vez, golpeándome de nuevo solo que mucho más fuerte. El impacto despego mis pies de la tierra y me mando a volar un par de metros atrás.

-¿Shizune, Yagi ya despertó?- pregunto una mujer rubia con el pelo atado en dos coletas que le llegaban a la parte baja de la espalda, esta fue la primera gran impresión de Tsunade Senju la futura quinta Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama acaba de golpearlo con la puerta- exclamo la pelinegra acercándose a mí y ayudando a levantarme. –Lo siento no te había visto ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto esta vez Tsunade quien también se acerco a mí y estaba sujetando mi rostro en búsqueda de alguna lesión. En mi posición actual fui capaz de ver perfectamente los ojos café de la sannin legendaria pero mi mente estaba ocupada pensando que ella estaba actuando muy amable en comparación a lo que suele hacer en el anime. Desviando mi mirada pude notar que Shizune estaba un poco descolocada por la actitud de Tsunade por lo que mis sospechas son correctas, pero lo más interesante sin duda era que ella sabía mi nombre a pesar de que nunca se lo he dicho.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre señorita?- rompí el silencio haciendo que Tsunade me mirara a los ojos, también pude notar que había ganado la atención de Shizune lo que significa que ella no conoce mi nombre. Tsunade se levanto rápidamente y me dio la espalda.

-Lo dijiste cuando estabas inconsciente y yo te estaba examinando poco después de que te encontramos en la entrada del pueblo- contesto Tsunade haciéndome asentir -¿Qué hacías allí de todos modos?- esta vez fue su turno de preguntar, por fortuna ya había practicado una historia para explicar mi procedencia.

-¡Iba hacia Konoha para convertirme en un ninja!- conteste con genuino entusiasmo ganando una mirada de sorpresa de Shizune y un simple asentimiento de Tsunade –Creo… que me perdí y pude haberme golpeado en la cabeza mientras entrenaba- dije frotando mi cabeza, que honestamente si me dolía un poco como resultado de mi caída.

-¿Por qué te diriges a Konoha habiendo tantas otras aldeas a las que puedes ir?- pregunto Tsunade con sospecha -¿Tienes familiares ahí?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama y me miraba.

-Quiero ir a Konoha porque mi maestro me conto historias sobre el primer Hokage y creo que será increíble ser un ninja de la aldea que fundó- Mi respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de Shizune probablemente porque no había abandonado mi entusiasmo; Tsunade por su parte solo sonrió mientras inconscientemente sujeto su collar, collar que yo sabía perteneció al primer Hokage -¿Creen que podrían indicarme el camino? Es que ya no se por donde ir- me rasque la cabeza por vergüenza mientras sonreí como tonto (Muy al estilo Goku).

-¡Aww eres muy lindo!- exclamo Shizune mientras me abrazaba contra mi voluntad mientras yo pataleaba y movía los brazos en un intento por liberarme. La risa de Tsunade no se hizo esperar y eso solo me frustro -¡Yo no soy lindo, me convertiré en el ninja más fuerte de todos!- mi protesta al parecer fue contraproducente ya que incluso yo debía admitir que soné bastante tierno. Sin ninguna opción use el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante y desaparecí de los brazos de Shizune. Ambas kunoichis me miraban con asombro mientras estaba parado en el techo de cabeza.

-¡¿C-cómo es posible que un niño pueda hacer eso?!- grito Shizune con vos temblorosa a la vez que me señalaba totalmente sorprendida mientras yo solo sonreía orgulloso de mis habilidades. Mire hacia Tsunade y vi que ella también estaba sorprendida, decidiendo que ya presumí lo suficiente baje del techo y me disculpe con Shizune por haber gritado.

-No hay duda de que eres especial chico, te diré que- comenzó Tsunade ignorando el arrebato de Shizune –Nosotras nos dirigimos al siguiente pueblo y en las afueras de ese pueblo hay un camino seguro que va directamente hacia Konoha, si quieres puedes viajar con nosotras- ofreció amablemente y con una sonrisa. Esto seguía sorprendiéndome, Tsunade nunca fue una mala persona pero en este momento de la historia esperaba que fuera más gruñona y egoísta. Al ver que esperaba una respuesta yo solo asentí con una sonrisa entusiasta –Bien entonces, llegaremos allí en unos 3 días. Saldremos mañana temprano asi que mejor duérmete, si me necesitan estaré en el bar- sus últimas palabras antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

 **Cuatro días después. Entrada de Konoha:**

Después de tres días de viaje con Tsunade y Shizune ya había llegado a Konoha. El viaje con ellas me dejo con algunas preguntas y bastante confundido, Tsunade a menudo hablaba conmigo con una increíble facilidad asi como tuvo una buena racha adivinando algunos de mis gustos.

 _(Flashback):_

 _En el último día que pase con ellas, me invitaron un almuerzo especial como despedida y debo decir que la comida era grandiosa. Yo mismo desconocía muchos de esos platillo pero Tsunade me aseguro que me gustarían y no se equivoco ni una vez. A la hora de pedir el postre llego un mesero y nos pregunto por nuestra orden._

 _-Tráenos una rebanada de pastel de fresa y dos de chocolate con nuez- ordeno tranquilamente Tsunade sin esperar que Shizune o yo dijera algo._

 _-Tsunade-sama ¿no cree que debió preguntarle a Yagi-kun lo que quería antes de ordenar?- pregunto Shizune._

 _-¿Acaso no te gusta el pastel de chocolate con nuez?- me pregunto Tsunade. –Si, es mi favorito ¿Cómo lo supiste Tsunade?- le pregunte descartando totalmente los honoríficos pero es algo que hice poco después de que comenzáramos a viajar juntos._

 _-Es el pastel más delicioso, asi que creí que te gustaría- contesto con una sonrisa._

 _(Fin Flashback)_

Eso me resulto extraño pero luego pensé: "¿A que niño no le gusta el chocolate?" pero dejando eso de lado durante el tiempo que pase con ella note que sonreía con frecuencia y estaba más alegre de lo que recordaba. Shizune confirmo que este era un comportamiento extraño al comentar repetidamente que Tsunade se encontraba de muy buen humor.

Otra cosa que había notado es que ella tenía el mismo collar que yo usaba, lo que era muy extraño ya que mi collar era de mi universo y tenía la forma de un Sol con una gema roja en el centro, el sol era símbolo del valor que aparecía en la primer y segunda serie de digimon. La única diferencia entre su collar y el mío es que la gema del centro del collar de Tsunade tenía un corte horizontal.

El suceso más extraño de todos sucedió al momento en que nuestros caminos se separaron.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Tsunade, Shizune y yo nos encontrábamos al inicio del camino que me llevaría a Konoha, lo que significa que esta era la despedida aunque yo sabía que nos volveríamos a ver._

 _-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, me divertí viajando con ustedes. Son muy buenas personas y espero volverlas a ver- dije con una sonrisa un tanto triste, pues la verdad ya las consideraba como amigas. Shizune se agacho y me dio un abrazo –Cuídate mucho- me dijo en un tono que podría compararse al de una hermana mayor luego me soltó –Ustedes también- respondí._

 _Lo que probablemente ninguno se esperaba era que Tsunade también abrazara. Su abrazo duro más tiempo que el de Shizune y al final me dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que me sonrojara –Cuídate mucho Yagi, estoy segura de que serás un gran ninja cuando te veamos de nuevo- ella parecía un poco triste, pero probablemente la malinterprete._

 _(Fin Flashback)_

Dejando de lado mis recuerdos me acerque a puesto de guardias en donde estaban Izumo y Kotetsu, creo que esos eran sus nombres, al verme ellos se levantaron de sus asientos y me saludaron.

-Oye chico, ¿estás perdido?- me pregunto uno de los dos, honestamente no recuerdo cual es cual.

-No señor, tenga me dijeron que debo mostrar esto para entrar- les entregue una carta que Tsunade había escrito y después de leerla ambos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa.

-Sígueme por favor, te llevare con el Hokage- uno de los dos salió del puesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre Hokage mientras yo lo seguía de cerca.

Mientras caminábamos pude darle un buen vistazo a Konoha que se encontraba bajo un hermoso manto de nieve y debo decir que era muy impresionante. La arquitectura antigua, la torre Hokage alzándose orgullosa sobre los demás edificios y lo mejor de todo… el monumento Hokage con las cabezas esculpidas de Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi y Minato Namikaze. Todos observando la aldea que lucharon por proteger; en ese momento decidí que en cuando tuviera tiempo libre lo primero que haría sería subir para admirar la hermosa vista.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage Izumo o Kotetsu regreso a su puesto de vigilancia por lo que me senté y espere a que el Hokage estuviera disponible ya que al parecer estaba en una reunión con el consejo. Sabiendo que podría pasar varias horas hasta que vuelva metí mi mano en mi bolsa y saque un cuaderno grande de color rojo, para abrirlo tuve que canalizar un poco de mi chakra. La razón por la que puse un sello en este libro era porque en el tenia todas mis ideas para realizar nuevos ninjutsus y nuevas técnicas de fuinjutsu además de contener todas aquellas técnicas que ya domino; aunque obviamente no incluí información sobre mi sharingan en caso de que alguien se robe el cuaderno o lo pierda. Siendo el caso de que algo asi pase el cuaderno se consumirá en llamas.

Cuando abrí el libro rápidamente me dirigí a una de las últimas páginas en donde estaba diseñando un sello de supresión de chakra, lo que quería lograr con esto es cortar la conexión con el chakra o al menos aumentar la dificultad para usarla. Todavía está en desarrollo pero tengo fe en que lo lograre. Mi segundo gran objetivo era recrear el "jutsu del dios trueno volador" de Minato y después de algún tiempo logre hacer un prototipo pero no he tenido la oportunidad de probarlo.

Estaba tan inmerso en mi, por ahora, pasatiempo que no note que alguien estaba viendo sobre mi hombro hasta que escuche una vos que prácticamente expresaba edad y sabiduría –E-es increíble- voltee lentamente y me encontré con un anciano mirándome -¡Aaahhhhhh!- grite como niña chiquita pero pónganse en mi lugar. Al levantar la vista me encontré con el mismísimo Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage.

-Lo lamento joven no pretendía asustarte- tenía una sonrisa de disculpa y hubiera dicho algo mas si no le hubieran entregado la carta que escribió Tsunade –Gracias- dijo amablemente Sarutobi.

Observe la cara del tercero mientras leía la carta que contenía la información básica sobre mí asi como las habilidades que había compartido con Tsunade, además de contar mi deseo de convertirme en un shinobi de la hoja.

-Yagi-kun creo que sería mejor hablar en mi oficina asi que por favor pasa- con amabilidad y esa característica sonrisa de abuelo, Sarutobi abrió la puerta de su oficina para mí y una vez adentro la cerro detrás de él.

-Según esta carta de Tsunade deseas entrar en la academia para convertirte en un shinobi de la hoja- me miro un par de segundos esperando una confirmación de mi parte a lo que yo respondí con un simple "si" –Sin embargo ella especifica que conocías muchos jutsus de rang asi como un taijutsu de primer nivel, sin contar que acabo de descubrir tu increíble habilidad para el fuinjutsu. ¿Aun asi deseas entrar a la academia? Podrías graduarte el mismo año en que ingreses- pregunto Sarutobi impresionado.

-Sí y quiero estar allí hasta que complete todos los años- le dije con toda la confianza que pude reunir y si se preguntan porque estoy nervioso, es porque estoy frente a uno de mis personajes favoritos y porque se con certeza que el morirá. Una cosa es encontrarme con Tsunade, quien de hecho es una de mis tres kunoichis favoritas, pero es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien que se que morirá en el futuro. Lo único bueno sobre este nerviosismo es que hace mi actuación de niño más creíble.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué quieres eso?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Es porque en este momento no tengo amigos y me gustaría tener algunos. Creo que será mas fácil en la academia- me rasque la nuca un poco nerviosa ya que la verdadera traducción a lo que dije es esta: "Quiero ir a la academia para conocer a algunos de mis personajes favoritos" Sarutobi me sonrió y anoto algunas cosas en unos papeles y bajo su pluma.

-Ya está hecho, a partir de mañana serás un estudiante de la academia ninja de Konoha- el mantuvo su sonrisa mientras la mía iba creciendo a medida que absorbía la información que me estaba dando –Ahora me gustaría saber un poco mas de ti. Dime ¿Qué te intereso del fuinjutsu?-

-Bueno mi maestro estuvo de visita en Konoha cuando ataco el Kyubi- dije esto con una vos seria y melancólica en honor a aquellos que perdieron su vida ese día. Sarutobi estaba completamente imperturbable asi que continúe esta vez con una voz un poco mas emocionada –Y el me dijo como el cuarto Hokage detuvo el ataque del Kyubi haciéndolo desaparecer y me dijo que lo más probable era hubiera usado fuinjutsu para hacerlo asi que empecé a estudiar todo lo que podía sobre sellos y un día me gustaría hacer algo parecido-

-Ya veo, asi que admiras al cuarto Hokage por haber salvado la aldea- dijo sonriendo al recuerdo de su amigo -¿Tu maestro es un ninja de Konoha?- me pregunto.

-Mmm, el estaba acampando fuera de la aldea buscando un buen lugar para vivir conmigo, pero cuando el Kyubi apareció decidió escapar para que yo no me lastimara- le respondí.

-Decidió que era más importante mantenerte a salvo, es una decisión digna de respeto- miro hacia abajo seguramente pensando en lo que hicieron Minato y Kushina para proteger a su hijo –Bueno, ya que eres nuevo en la aldea te recomiendo que hagas un recorrido, solo asegúrate de volver al atardecer para que te asigne un lugar para quedarte-

-¡Si señor!- hice un saludo militar que provoco la risa del anciano y me dispuse a salir cuando recordé algo -¡Casi lo olvido! Tsunade me pidió que le diera esta carta solo a usted- le entregue una segunda carta y a diferencia de la primera no tenía ni idea de que decía ya que Tsunade me pidió que no la abriera por nada del mundo – Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde- sin esperar una respuesta salí corriendo por la puerta y me dirigí al monte Hokage.

-Me alegra mucho verte Yagi-kun- susurro Sarutobi sonriendo cuando Yagi estaba fuera de alcance.

 **FUERA DE LA TORRE HOKAGE:**

Corrí a través de un nevado Konoha hacia el mejor punto para ver el paisaje. Todo era genial la gente caminaba con pocas preocupaciones y los niños jugaban en la nieve. Llegue a un pequeño parque que estaba casi vacío excepto por un grupo de niños que estaban en una esquina, iba a seguir mi camino cuando escuche la palabra monstruo y al volver a mirar vi a una niña en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro y podían escucharse sollozos. Di media vuelta y corrí hacia ellos -¡Oigan, deténganse!- me par justo en frente de quien estaba llorando y extendí los brazos hacia los lados -¡No dejare que sigan molestándola!- les grite.

-JAJAJAAJA ¿asi qué vas a defender a ese monstruo enano? Me gustaria ver que lo int…- le dijo monstruo otra vez, odio esa palabra asi que lo golpee en el rostro mandándolo a volar un par de pies y cambie mi mirada a los otros tres idiotas -¡Pagaras por es…!- ni siquiera lo deje hablar y le di una patada al diafragma haciéndolo soltar el aire y retorcerse en el suelo. Sentí a alguien detrás de mi asi que lance una patada hacia atrás sin ver y mi acción fue recompensada por un grito de dolor. Mire al último que me miraba con miedo y estaba temblando con una mancha de orina en su pantalón –Largo- el idiota asintió y salió corriendo como el gallina que es.

 **Tercera persona:**

La chica estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos, ese chico se apareció de la nada y fue a su rescate. Lo vio vencer muy fácilmente a esos matones que la han molestado cada vez que se separa de su cuidador… él era muy fuerte y muy valiente como los personajes de los libros que le gustaban. La chica en cuestión tenía el cabello azul oscuro y una piel blanca pero lo más fascinante sobre su apariencia eran sus ojos que asemejaban a unas perlas. La chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz suave -¿Te encuentras bien? Esos idiotas no te lastimaron ¿o sí?-mirando hacia arriba la chica vio unos brillantes ojos dorados que expresaban preocupación. Ella asintió haciendo suspirar al chico –Eso es bueno, mi nombre es Yagi ¿Cómo te llamas?- extendió su mano y sujeto la suya tirando de ella hasta que estuviera completamente de pie.

-M-mi n-nombre es H-hinata- se presento totalmente sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo con una vos tan suave que había que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla.

-Tranquila esos idiotas ya no te molestaran mas y si lo hacen solo tienes que llamarme y los ahuyentaré de nuevo- Yagi hablo con la voz más suave que pudo para no incomodar a Hinata pero no tuvo mucho efecto.

-G-gracias por ayudarme- se inclino en agradecimiento con las manos juntas.

-No te preocupes, me gusta ayudar ¿Estás aquí sola?- le pregunto y antes de que pudiera responder escucharon una vos llamando a Hinata.

-Hinata- sama es hora de volver al complejo Hyuga- hablo una mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y unos ojos similares a los de Hinata. La mujer le dio un vistazo a Yagi y a los tres chicos inconscientes haciendo que este se ponga nervioso, estaba a punto de preguntar qué paso cuando fue interrumpida por Yagi.

-Bueno Hinata-san fue un placer conocerte y espero nos volvamos a ver en el futuro- se inclino cortésmente a ambas y salió corriendo hacia su destino original, el monumento Hokage.

La mujer le indico a Hinata que la siguiera y ella obedeció no sin mirar hacia atrás viendo como Yagi saltaba de edificio en edificio hasta que volteo y agito la mano en señal de saludo.

(Yagi-kun espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto) pensó una muy sonrojada Hinata mientras iba camino a su hogar.

 **Primera persona (Yagi):**

No puedo creer que haya conocido a Hinata, es tan adorable como la recuerdo. Mirando hacia atrás una última vez, noto que en el mismo parque a cierta distancia de donde Hinata y el estaban se encontraba un chico rubio al cual pudo reconocer fácilmente como Naruto quien lo estaba mirando con estrellas en los ojos.

Espera… acabo de hacer algo que normalmente haría Naruto y viendo que él estaba ahí significa que tal vez haya interferido en algún suceso importante….. ¡Nah! estoy seguro que una pequeña acción como esa no tendrá un efecto tan grande…. ¿O si?

 **PLANETA DE KAIOSAMA:**

El planeta se encontraba Kaiosama y por alguna razón Exis también estaba allí. Ambos estaban viendo a su estudiante a través de una pantalla mientras bebían limonada en una silla de playa.

 **-JEJEJE no llevas ni una semana y ya alteraste un suceso muy importante para la trama. Por otro lado lo que paso con Tsunade y Sarutobi fue un tanto extraño. ¿Cómo te enfrentaras a esto mi joven aprendiz?-** comento Exis tranquilamente mientras veía la pantalla.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.**

 **Esta es la primer historia que hago sobre Naruto y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Desde ya les digo que no habrá capítulos tan extensos, la razón de que este sea asi es que quería una introducción completa y bien explicada. Comenten por favor y díganme su opinión.**


	2. ¿Primeras impresiones y graduación?

**Segundo capitulo del ninja forastero. He pensado mucho sobre este fic y he decido continuarlo a pesar de que el primer cap era más bien para tentar las aguas. También debo decir que sigo pensando en las habilidades que tendrá e prota por lo que si tienen sugerencias con mucho gusto las tomare en cuenta.**

 **CAPITULO 2: ¿PRIMER DIA Y GRADUACION**

 **EN EL MISMO CAP?.**

Acabo de despertarme después de una buena noche de sueño y me preparaba para mi primer día en la academia. Rápidamente me vestí con un par de pantalones negros holgados para fácil movilidad, un par de sandalias shinobi grises y una camiseta blanca con las mangas subidas hasta los codos debajo de un chaleco negro con el símbolo de Kaiosama en la parte posterior, el toque final de mi vestuario eran un par de brazaletes de tela en cada muñeca que usaba para sellar mis pertenencias (Iguales a los de Goku) además de que tienen un sello que aumenta su peso para entrenar y finalmente acomode mi collar favorito, el símbolo del valor, en mi cuello. Salí de mi nuevo apartamento y camine tranquilamente hacia la academia con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comencé a recordar los sucesos de ayer, más precisamente lo que sucedió cuando regrese a la torre Hokage después de contemplar a la hermosa y nevada Konoha.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Había entrado en la oficina de Sarutobi y lo vi a el haciendo papeleo, como siempre, deteniéndose cuando cerré la puerta._

 _-Hola de nuevo Yagi-kun ¿Qué tal fue tu recorrido?- Sarutobi bajo su pluma y me pregunto con su típica sonrisa de abuelo._

 _-Este lugar es bastante grande asi que no pude ver toda la aldea, pero lo poco que vi me pareció asombroso- conteste con una sonrisa mientras la vista que tenía desde la cabeza del segundo Hokage paso por mi mente –Aunque cuando venia para acá, escuche algo sobre una masacre ¿a que se referían con eso señor?- le pregunte confusamente a Sarutobi, quien rápidamente cambio su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido._

 _-No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte. Cambiando de tema, mientras no estabas busque un lugar para que puedas quedarte. Solo tienes que ir a esta dirección- me entrego un papel con la dirección asi como una llave –No te preocupes por el alquiler ya que ese edificio me pertenece y además recibirás cierta cantidad de dinero de forma mensual por lo que no lo malgastes- esta vez entrego una pequeña bolsa de tela con el dinero la cual selle inmediatamente en mi brazalete sorprendiendo al viejo quien no hizo comentarios al respecto._

 _EDIFICIO DE APARTAMENTOS. VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS:_

 _Después de una lenta caminata a través de Konoha llegue al edificio de apartamentos en el que viviría a partir de ahora. Apenas le di un pequeño vistazo y empecé a subir las escaleras hasta el último piso, en el camino pude ver a Naruto entrando a su propio apartamento (¿Me pregunto si el viejo tiene alguna intención oculta enviándome aquí? Como sea no creo que sea malo) aprovechando que no había sido visto por el rubio seguí mi camino hasta que llegue a mi habitación y abrí la puerta con mi llave._

 _La habitación en si no era la gran cosa, pero tenía lo necesario. Una cocina y un baño funcional y lo más importante de toda… una cómoda cama que no tarde en estrenar._

 _-Mañana después de la academia voy instalar mi sistema de seguridad a base de sellos para que nadie pueda espiarme o entrar sin permiso- esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de acodarme y caer dormido._

 _(FIN FLASHBACK)_

Lento pero seguro llegue finalmente a las puertas de la academia, mirando hacia adentro pude notar que no había nadie afuera lo significa que llegue muy temprano o muy tarde. Encogiéndome de hombros solo entre y confirme que de hecho había llegado muy temprano, saque un papel de mi bolsillo para comprobar una última vez cual era mi salón para luego ir hacia él.

Al doblar la esquina note a Iruka-sensei acercarse al salón solo para ser detenido por un AMBU que, por lo que pude escuchar, cito a Iruka por orden del Hokage y el maestro lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Entonces llego a mí una pequeña idea, no pude evitar sonreír.

 **CLASE DE IRUKA. TERCERA PERSONA:**

La clase de Iruka podía dividirse en dos Grupos: Los nueve de Konoha, formado por los futuros equipos 7, 8 y 10; y el segundo grupo formado por un montón de extras sin nombre.

Se podía ver que todos estaban en lo suyo. Shikamaru estaba recostado sobre su escritorio con una mirada perezosa mientras Choji estaba a su lado comiendo sus papas, Ino y Sakura estaban discutiendo por quien tendría el quinto asiento más cerca de Sasuke, quien estaba sentado con una cara seria sin prestarle atención a nadie pues los consideraba unos perdedores, Kiba estaba sentado apoyando su cabeza en la mano obviamente aburrido, sentado junto a Kiba estaba Shino quien estaba observando firmemente un escarabajo que se había posado en su mano y finalmente en los asientos del centro estaban Hinata y Naruto, este último se acerco a ella para preguntarle sobre el chico con el que estaba ayer.

-Oye Hinata ¿Quién era ese tipo con el que estabas ayer? Ya sabes ese que le dio una patada en el trasero a ese montón de tontos, parecía bastante genial- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa emocionada ya que quería conocer a ese sujeto.

Hinata, al pensar en el chico que la salvo se sonrojo mucho pero aun asi respondió –S-su nombre era Yagi-kun- susurro haciendo que sus palabras no llegaran por completo a los oídos del rubio.

-¿Con que su nombre es Maki eh? ¡Genial no puedo esperar a conocerlo!- dijo emocionado Naruto ignorando totalmente a Hinata que intento decirle que había escuchado mal su nombre.

-¡Atención clase!- Iruka entro al salón y pidió orden, una vez callados todos empezó a hablar con un tono realmente serio llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes incluyendo a Shikamaru que ya estaba en las puertas del sueño –Como saben yo soy el encargado de enseñarles y educarlos para que algún día puedan empezar con su camino como ninjas y es por eso que con el permiso del Hokage voy a enseñarles una técnica avanzada, tan avanzada que normalmente se aprende al alcanzar el nivel de Chunin- todos los ojos estaban sobre él, algunos sorprendidos y otros emocionados –Yo creo firmemente que al menos algunos de ustedes podrán aprender esta técnica y para empezar necesitare un voluntario que me ayude a demostrar en qué consiste la técnica- viendo a todo el salón noto que las manos de Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Sakura e Ino (Que solo lo hicieron para impresionar a Sasuke)-Bien pasen todos al frente para empezar- ordeno Iruka.

Los cinco chicos estaban parados uno al lado de otro con Iruka en el medio de ellos y cuando todos estaban es sus lugares comenzó la lección.

-Escuchen atentamente quiero que imiten mis movimientos lo mejor que puedan y recuerden que deben imitar el ritmo también- al asentir sus alumnos Iruka tomo una postura separando ligeramente las piernas y levantando los puños a las altura del pecho sin separar demasiado los brazos del cuerpo. Cuando comprobó que todos sus estudiantes habían adoptado la postura empezó a moverse. Comenzó levantando y bajando sus hombros creando un efecto ola para luego empezar a balancear sus caderas con ritmo.

-Uuh, Iruka-sensei ¿Está seguro de que es una técnica avanzada? Se ve como un baile- pregunto Sakura quien al igual que los demás no se había movido ni un poco y lo miraban con expresiones raras.

-Escuchen bien todos ustedes, este es el primer paso para dominar la técnica y esto es lo que lograran una vez la dominen- Iruka empezó a moverse igual que antes solo que esta vez después de un segundo desapareció provocando una ráfaga de viento y reapareció en la parte posterior del salón asombrando a todos -¿Y bien, aun quieren aprender la técnica o les sigue pareciendo aburrida?- ate sus palabras todos sus estudiantes comenzaron a realizar el baile –Recuerden hacer fluir su chakra a través del cuerpo mientras realizan los movimientos- dijo Iruka conteniendo una risita (No puedo creer que cayeran)

-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!- gritaron desde la puerta.

Los estudiantes miraron y se sorprendieron al ver al Tercer Hokage pero él no estaba solo, a su lado estaba… ¡¿Iruka-sensei?! Volvieron a mirar a quien ha estado ahí desde hace un momento y lo vieron riendo sosteniendo sus costillas –¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJ no puedo dejar de reír! ¡Me duele el estomago! JAJAJAJA- en este punto el falso Iruka estaba rodando por el piso.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- gritaron los cinco chicos que, obviamente, cayeron víctimas de una broma.

-jeje, Si bien fue divertida la forma en la que hiciste que estos jóvenes bailaran es hora de para esto Yagi-kun- dijo el Hokage no pudiendo reprimir su sonrisa –Vine hasta aquí para desearte un buen primer día de clases (Y escaparme del papeleo) pero parece que ya lo disfrutas- al momento en que el Hokage termino de hablar el Iruka falso exploto en una nube de humo revelando a un chico de cabello rojo carmesí y unos brillantes ojos dorados que miraba hacia la clase con una sonrisa incontenible.

-¡Lo siento señor! Vi que el sensei dio media vuelta antes de entrar al salón y no pude contenerme a mí mismo- se disculpo rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza y dando una sonrisa. Todo el alumnado femenino encontró al pelirrojo muy lindo, todos excepto las dos chicas que habían sido las victimas de su broma.

Al parecer solo había tres personas felices de ver al pelirrojo en su clase y estas personas eran: Hinata, que estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo aunque se había sonrojado en el momento que se rebeló a sí mismo, Naruto que considero toda la situación muy graciosa ya que era sabido que el también disfruta de hacer bromas y el Hokage quien sabia que el chico provocaría bastantes sucesos interesantes ahora que estaba en Konoha.

El resto de las víctimas de la broma estaban furiosas con el nuevo, sobre todo Sasuke quien se sentía humillado y prometió que el pelirrojo pagaría por lo que hizo.

Iruka suspiro pesadamente (No otro Naruto por favor) –Bueno, ya que estas de pie preséntate por favor- le dijo a su nuevo estudiante una vez sus demás alumnos regresaron a sus asientos atravesando al pelirrojo cada vez que pasaban delante suyo.

 **PRIMERA PERSONA. YAGI:**

-Mi nombre es Kurokami Yagi, pero pueden decirme Yagi si quieren y espero que nos llevemos bien- les sonreí a todos tratando ignorar las miradas asesinas que estaba recibiendo –También me disculpo por la broma que hice- me incline en señal de disculpa.

-Bueno, ve y siéntate en alguno de los puestos libres- obedeciendo a Iruka, quien a pesar de todo me ofreció una sonrisa amable, me senté en el asiento junto a Naruto ya que dudaba que alguien además de él estaría dispuesto a sentarse conmigo después de lo que hice.

-¡Hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y la broma que hiciste fue muy divertida, hasta hiciste bailar al idiota de Sasuke jajaja- me ofreció su mano y yo la acepte.

La clase comenzó y yo la ignore completamente pues la verdad no necesitaba nada de esa información pues ya sabía usar y controlar el chakra además de conocer los jutsus básico para graduarme. De repente sentí que alguien me miraba y descubrí que era Hinata asi que le di un saludo amable haciendo que soltara un chillido y escondiera su cara tras un libro. Entonces una idea paso por mi cabeza… al entrar al salón la vi hablando con Naruto sin desmayarse y solo veía dos posibles razones para esto: número uno, este es uno de los cambios de los que Exis me hablo, en este caso Hinata era menos tímida. Opción numero dos: ella se había enamorado de mí después de salvarla de esos matones. Decidí elegir la primera opción por ahora ya que de ser la segunda ya habría causado un gran cambio en la historia.

Pasaron un par de horas y el almuerzo había terminado por lo que, según Naruto, al regresar clase habrá practica de taijutsu. Esto me emocionaba porque sería la primera vez que practico con alguien, pues durante mi entrenamiento Kaiosama se limitaba a observar y durante las pruebas tenia batallas reales en las que fácilmente hubiera muerto de no ser porque la dimensión de Exis me lo impedía. Esta sería también la primera vez que no lucho contra alguien que me supera enormemente asi que podría hacer una veredera prueba de mi fuerza.

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA ACADEMIA:**

-Bueno, Yagi-san debido a que eres nuevo te explicare en qué consiste el entrenamiento de hoy- me explico Iruka mientras yo prestaba atención y asentía cuando era necesario –El entrenamiento consta de tres rondas con parejas escogidas al azar, es decir, que lucharas tres veces con tres oponentes diferentes ¿entiendes?- yo simplemente asentí –Bien el primer combate será entre Naruto y Kiba-

-¡Bien, te voy a patear el trasero ya verás!- exclamo Naruto mientras se estiraba y le daba a Kiba una sonrisa desafiante.

-Hum, como si pudieras hacer algo como eso- devolvió Kiba preparando su postura de taijutsu mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo.

Mi primera opinión es que ambas posturas dejan varias aberturas o en el caso de Naruto, demasiadas. Supongo que Kiba tiene la ventaja pues a diferencia de Naruto, el chico perro es entrenado por su clan.

-¡Empiecen!- Iruka dio inicio el combate y los movimientos no se dieron a esperar. El más rápido fue Kiba enviando un derechazo al vientre que Naruto esquivo por los pelos, sin embargo el movimiento poco ortodoxo del rubio hizo que perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que su contraataque sea completamente inútil, Kiba no desperdicio esa oportunidad y arremetió con otro puñetazo que si dio en el blanco o en este caso, en la cara de Naruto haciéndolo caer de espaldas. El rubio no se dio por vencido y se levanto pero rápidamente fue dominado por Kiba quien lo derribo un total de 3 veces hasta que Iruka detuvo la pelea nombrando a Kiba como el ganador.

Mire a Naruto y pude notar que estaba decepcionado de haber perdido pero rápidamente cambio su mueca por una sonrisa -¡La próxima vez te derrotare asi que prepárate!- señalo a Kiba quien simplemente movió la cabeza y volvió a su lugar.

-De acuerdo, el segundo combate será entre Uchiha Sasuke…- Iruka rápidamente fue interrumpido por cientos de gritos que decían: "¡Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun es el mejor!" o "¡Sasuke-kun nunca perderá!" y había algunos "¡Se ve tan guapo cuando lucha!" Iruka solo suspiro y siguió con su anuncio -… como iba diciendo el oponente de Sasuke será Kurokami Yagi, ambos por favor prepárense-

Agradecí a Naruto por sus palabras de aliento y me pare varios metros de distancia de Sasuke ambos nos miramos intensamente…. Bueno en realidad el me miraba intensamente yo estaba tan emocionado por pelear que ignore totalmente la atmosfera.

-Me pagaras lo de la broma de hoy idiota- el me sonrió pero era una sonrisa orgullosa dando a entender que se divertirá derrotándome, su sonrisa callo cuando se dio cuenta de que yo solo sonreí como si nada en el mundo pudiera molestarme.

-jeje, supongo que mis acciones tienen consecuencias-le dije y el volvió a sonreír. De seguro está pensando que acabo de admitir ser más débil asi que decidí despejar sus dudas –Ahora me pregunto si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertirte en esa consecuencia- mi sonrisa nunca flaqueo mientras hablaba y Sasuke, bueno si no estaba furioso antes lo está ahora.

-Empiecen- exclamo Iruka y como era de esperarse Sasuke fue el primero en atacar. Con el grito de sus fangirls al fondo, el último de los Uchiha se lanzo contra mí pero… desde mi perspectiva todo se mueve en cámara lenta. El Uchiha lanzo un golpe dirigido a mi cara pero yo simplemente moví la cabeza a un lado mientras veía como su brazo iba todo el camino por donde estaba mi cabeza y luego de regreso por donde vino. Sasuke, al ver que fallo, esta vez ataco con una patada a mi estomago pero yo simplemente gire sobre mi propio eje para evitarla, asi como el izquierdazo que envió seguido de su patada giratoria la cual esquive agachando la cabeza ligeramente. Viendo como Sasuke me atacaba con todas sus fuerzas mientas que yo no usaba ni mi 5% metí las manos en mis bolsillos para aumentar las probabilidades del pelinegro pero no funciono, frustrado el salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

 **CON EL RESTO DE LA CLASE:**

-Increíble esta esquivando todos los ataques de Sasuke con suma facilidad- cometo Shikamaru que estaba pendiente de cada movimiento del pelirrojo –Es mas creo que ni siquiera lo intenta-

-¿Eso significa que la velocidad que demostró cuando fingió ser Iruka-sensei fue real?- pregunto Choji recibiendo una confirmación de Shikamaru.

-¡Wow es increíble! ¡Tengo que pedirle que me enseñe algunos movimientos geniales como esos!- exclamo Naruto.

(Eres increíble Yagi-kun) pensaba Hinata sonrojada mientras miraba a su héroe humillar al mejor de la clase.

-¡Por favor! De seguro Sasuke-kun tiene algún plan y lo derrotara- dijo Ino muy segura de la fuerza de Sasuke.

-Sí, mi Sasuke-kun nunca perdería en contra de un idiota como el- dijo Sakura con una mirada soñadora.

Ino estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea con Sakura por haber dicho que Sasuke era suyo cuando escucho hablar a Yagi.

 **PELEA DE YAGI vs SASUKE:**

-Tienes un club de fans bastante grande para alguien que no puede conectar un golpe- Sasuke estaba frustrado y furioso mientras me veía con odio al igual que dicho club de fans –Supongo que me toca- era mi turno de atacar y mi objetivo era un game over.

-No parpadees- Sasuke se vio confundido hasta que me moví a gran velocidad apareciendo frente a él y dándole un golpe de palma en el estomago mandándolo a volar fuera del campo de entrenamiento. Intento levantarse solo para caer de rodillas y sujetarse el estomago mientras se retorcía de dolor hasta quedar inconsciente –La próxima vez trata de no moverte en cámara lenta- habiendo terminado lo que tenía que hacer y dicho lo que tenía que decir camine calmadamente hacia el grupo sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Recibiendo las felicitaciones de Naruto y los demás chicos, sonrojándome ya que no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos asi como ignoraba el odio del club de fans de Sasuke me puse a pensar en lo que había hecho y sabia que tendría consecuencias tal y como lo dije anteriormente. Sabía que Sasuke no iba dejar las cosas como están.

El día termino después de las practicas de taijutsu en donde me había enfrentado en contra de Kiba, ganando fácilmente y en contra de Hinata que se veía bastante reacia de pelear pero la convencí de que diera su mejor y también gane pero le di algunas palabras de aliento como: "Eres muy buena, solo necesitas seguir entrenando" y "Yo soy asi de fuerte porque jamás dejo de esforzarme y el esfuerzo puede superar al talento si te lo propones" lo último lo dije más alto para asegurarme de que los demás lo escuchen y con suerte tal vez alguno lo tome en cuenta.

 **ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS. DIA DE LA GRADUACION:**

Hoy era el último día de una etapa y el comienzo de una nueva cien veces más difícil que la anterior. Hoy era el día en que nos convertimos en ninjas y nos expondremos a muchos de los peligros que este mundo puede ofrecernos. Yo estaba en la azotea de la academia recordando mi vida durante los últimos años.

Luego de mi debut en la academia fácilmente fui coronado como el más fuerte de la clase, siendo conocido como un prodigio en el ninjutsu, taijutsu y fuinjutsu, aunque solo el Hokage sabía sobre este último.

Después de mi encuentro con Sasuke me gane su odio asi como la enemistad de Sakura e Ino, sus más grandes admiradoras y pretendientes.

Claro que las cosas malas vinieron acompañadas de cosas buenas como la amistad que había creado con Naruto, Shikamaru y Choji. A menudo nos podían ver juntos.

Fue fácil ser amigo de Naruto debido a su personalidad alegre y energía además de nuestro gusto mutuo por las bromas.

Shikamaru y yo nos volvimos amigos al ser los más perezosos durante la clase y le pedí que me enseñara a jugar al shogi como un método para aprender a pensar más estratégicamente pero aun estaba muy por debajo de mi amigo.

Choji y yo teníamos el mismo gusto por la barbacoa y eso fue suficiente para entablar una amistad.

También debo aclarar que decidí no meterme demasiado con los personajes principales, es decir, que mientras que yo era capaz de enseñarle muchas cosas me abstuve de enseñarle más que taijutsu. Yo mismo he leído un gran número de fanfic en donde el OC entrena a Naruto y lo ayuda a volverse más fuerte y la razón de que yo no lo hiciera era porque creo que de hacerlo la historia sería demasiado diferente.

En cuanto al asunto de Hinata, finalmente pude comprobar que de hecho se ha enamorado de mí y ese descubrimiento me atormento durante mucho tiempo pues había alterado la historia demasiado y cabe la posibilidad de que este cambio haya arruinado el futuro que ella tendría junto a Naruto. Medite sobre esto por mucho tiempo y llegue a la conclusión de que los cambios eran inevitables además de que Exis me advirtió de que este era un universo paralelo el cual tenía algunas diferencias con el universo de Naruto que yo conozco. "Que pase lo que deba pasar" fue la frase que utilice para sellar un final al asunto.

Sea como fuere, no podía hacer de cuenta que no lo había notado asi que considere entablar una buena amistad con Hinata para conocerla mejor y por ahora solo era eso, amistad. Sin embargo estoy orgulloso de decir que reduje su tartamudeo, al menos en presencia de sus amigos más cercanos pero siempre que terminamos solos ella no podía evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

Otro suceso con respecto a la academia que era digno de mención fue el hecho de que Ino, quien anteriormente no podía hablar con ella sin que terminara en una pelea con apodos e insultos, terminara por enamorarse de mí al igual que Hinata. De seguro se preguntan "¿Cómo diablos paso si ustedes de odiaban? Literalmente lo dijiste hace 8 párrafos" pues fue asi:

 _(FLASHBACK. PRINCIPIO DEL ULTIMO AÑO ESCOLAR.)_

 _Estaba mirando frente a mí a un Sasuke que se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo derrotado, esta vez estábamos lejos de la academia en donde el Uchiha me reto a una pelea real en la que se podía usar ninjutsu además del taijutsu._

 _La pelea fue de la misma forma que siempre ya que si bien Sasuke era capaz de realizar un par de jutsus decentes de elemento fuego fácilmente era esquivado con mi gran velocidad para acabar con un simple jutsu de "elemento tierra: pilares de roca" con el cual golpee su estomago con un pilar de roca con una fuerza decente haciéndolo escupir sangre y quedando totalmente humillado._

 _Sin decir una palabra me marche a mi departamento a dormir. Sin embargo el suceso al que me réferi anteriormente sucedió el día después en la academia._

 _(ACADEMIA AL DIA SIGUIENTE. POV TERCERA PERSONA)_

 _Era la hora del almuerzo y cada estudiante estaba comiendo con su grupo de amigos excepto por supuesto Sasuke, quien siendo el emo que es, se encontraba solo recostado en una pared. De repente Ino se acerco a él tendiéndole una caja envuelta en una tela purpura._

 _-Mira Sasuke-kun yo misma te prepare este pastel de chocolate para demostrarte lo especial que eres para mí y me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaria salir conmigo?- pregunto con mucho nerviosismo y un claro sonrojo. Cerca de allí Sakura estaba echando humo debido a que Ino se le adelanto._

 _Sasuke, golpeo las mas manos de Ino tirando la caja de pastel que le ofreció al suelo y con una mirada de molestia empezó a hablar – ¡No me interesa, no necesito a nadie y menos a una chica patética como tu asi que sal de mi vista y déjame en paz!- las palabras de Sasuke obviamente afectaron a Ino y ella empezó a llorar. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que paso._

 _De repente un puño se incrusto en la mejilla de Sasuke, el impacto fue tal que el Uchiha fue enviado contra la pared atravesándola. Ino miro hacia arriba y vio que el puño le pertenecía a Yagi, quien miraba a Sasuke con una mirada de enojo que nadie jamás había visto. Incluso sus amigos más cercanos miraron esa expresión perplejos._

 _Yagi miro a Sasuke que estaba temblando de dolor y con ira presente en su voz comenzó a hablar –¡Estoy arto de ti y de esa actitud de mierda!- exclamo tomando por sorpresa a todos una vez más debido a su vocabulario –Ella solo intentaba ser amable contigo y tú la despreciaste, eres un bastardo sin remedio. Le dices a los demás que son patéticos cuando el único patético en toda la aldea… ¡eres tú!; Me das asco- dijo sin apartar la vista del Uchiha que apretaba los dientes en la impotencia._

 _Ino solo miraba sorprendido al chico con el que siempre discute e insulta, el mismo chico que había saltado en su defensa. Yagi, camino lentamente ignorando los ojos de todos su compañero y recogió el regalo que Ino iba a darle a Sasuke._

 _-Ten- le dijo entregándole la caja envuelta que ahora estaba algo sucio. Ino miro la caja aun confundida y luego subió la vista para encontrarse con la mirada amable de Yagi – Tal vez esté un poco golpeado pero imagino que el sabor no ha cambiado- Ino acepto la caja sin dejar de ver a su compañero de clases –Estoy seguro de que algún día encontraras a alguien que sea digno de un regalo como ese- luego de hablar se alejo y regreso a comer como si nada mientras Ino lo veía irse con una sonrisa._

 _(FIN FLASHBACK)_

Sabía que la razón por la que Sasuke estaba especialmente de mal humor fue por la pelea que tuvimos el día anterior a ese y me sentí responsable de que Ino fuera quien recibiera la ira del Uchiha. Además por mucho que ella y yo peleáramos no significa que la odiara ni mucho menos, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo de no haber sido culpa mía.

El día después Ino llego a la academia con otro pastel, solo que como ya habrán adivinado este era para mí. Yo lo acepte de buena gana creyendo que era su forma de agradecerme por lo de ayer y debo admitir que estaba delicioso. Pero para mi sorpresa al iniciar la clase corrió a Choji del asiento junto a mí para sentarse a mi lado. Algunos pensarían que solo quería alejarse de Sasuke pero la verdad es que Ino nunca oculto el afecto que me tenía por lo que solo un tonto no se daría cuenta.

Al final termine la academia con un grupo de buenos amigos y algo más, aunque especifique que este era el peor momento para tener pareja. Se lo dije a Naruto cuando el intentaba que Sakura saliera con él y me asegure de decirlo en presencia tanto de Ino como de Hinata evitando que Ino me invite a salir como lo hizo con Sasuke aunque sin herir sus sentimientos.

Cambiando de tema, durante este tiempo también me dedique a mejorar mis habilidades y prepararme un poco para los sucesos que están por venir.

Había perfeccionado y dominado el jutsu del dios trueno volador en la misma semana que llegue a Konoha **(NOTA DE AUTOR: tengan en cuenta que Yagi empezó a desarrollar esta técnica mientras estaba en la dimensión de Exis)** y había hecho mis propias mejoras a la técnica siendo estas las siguientes:

Mejora de la marca: como todos saben esta técnica consiste en transportarse de forma instantánea a una marca dejada previamente por el usuario. Ahora las mejoras que implemente involucran el tamaño de la marca siendo, en mi caso, una marca en forma de espiral que se reduce al tamaño de una huella digital una vez aplicada. La segunda mejora era que cada uno de mis kunai dimensionales tenía una segunda marca con la cual podía transportarlos hacia mi mano.

Mejora del Kunai dimensional: esta no era realmente una gran mejora pero aun asi cuenta. Utilice mi "Elemento acero" para crear los kunai, esto me permite canalizar mi chakra en ellos con mucha más facilidad. Los kunai también eran muy superiores a los kunai normales, ya que estos fueron creados con un acero especial generado por mí mismo además de que poseen el sello de teletranporte al momento de crearlos. En cuanto al diseño del kunai era bastante simple pero era genial **(NOTA: busquen en Google imágenes "Kunai de black star" ese es el diseño que usé)**

A pesar de haber dominado la técnica del cuarto Hokage fue muy difícil adaptar mi estilo de combate para que funcione con dicha técnica ya que la mayoría de los jutsus que conozco son de alcance medio o largo a excepción de mi elemento acero. Con eso dicho entrene hasta poder realizar varias técnicas de flujo de chakra como por ej: acumular chakra en mi mano y usar la transformación de la naturaleza para convertir ese chakra en alguno de los elementos que dómino, pero fue bastante trabajo.

Como último comentario sobre mi entrenamiento debo informar que en estos tres años recibí 4 zenkais del 100% a los cuales sobreviví gracias a la habilidad curativa de Horse (caballo) una de las criaturas del zodiaco que podía invocar, pero su curación tiene varios niveles y todos vienen con consecuencias. El primer nivel puede curar heridas superficiales a costa del chakra del paciente, el segundo nivel puede curar cualquier veneno con la consecuencia de que el paciente no podrá usar chakra durante 24 horas, el tercer nivel puede curar el daño permanente asi como los efectos secundario de cualquier herida pero con la consecuencia de que el paciente este en un estado similar al coma durante una semana y finalmente el cuarto nivel puede curar cualquier herida de gravedad y sanar al paciente incluso cuando este está al borde de la muerte y su consecuencia es un increíble dolor mientras las heridas sanan asi como la incapacidad de moverse libremente durante una semana lo que le provoca al paciente dolor si se sobre esfuerza. Cuando llegaba a necesitar del último nivel debía enviar a Monkey (Mono) a la academia transformado como yo haciendo uso de su habilidad que le permite cambiar de forma a cualquier cosa, animal o persona incluyendo su comportamiento. Con estos zenkais obtuve unas reservas de chakra nivel jinchuriki y una velocidad y fuerza equivalentes a Rock Lee después de abrir la quinta puerta.

También decidí crear una especie de base secreta en el bosque de la muerte. Lo que hice fue usar mi elemento tierra para cavar un agujero que llegaba varios quilómetros bajo tierra, luego continúe creando un gran espacio vacío en forma de cubo del tamaño de la academia y finalmente selle el túnel por el que entre. La forma en la que entraba y salía era usando el jutsu del dios trueno volador para transportarme al kunai que deje dentro. Todo esto me tomo pocas horas y comencé a usar tanto mi elemento tierra como mi elemento acero para crear un espacio cómodo de trabajo y me di a la tarea de crear 20 kunais dimensionales al día durante todo un año dándome un total de 7300 Kunai almacenados que podía transportar a mi mano cuando los necesitara.

Como última cosa digna de mención me vi obligado a cometer un robo a una de las bibliotecas privadas de uno de los clanes más famosos de Konoha… el clan Hyuga. Asi es, me metí en la casa de Hinata y estuve allí el suficiente tiempo para que mi sharingan me ayude memorizar el proceso de realización del "sello maldito de la familia principal Hyuga", el motivo de esto era modificarlo para que funcione con mi sharingan además de mejorarlo, pues el sello de los Hyuga solo se activan cuando el miembro de la rama secundaria muere y mi objetivo era que se activara en el momento en que alguien intente robarse mi ojo sellando los poderes de sharingan para siempre. La razón de esto es que no quiero que alguien utilice mi Mangekyou sharingan eterno si muero o si alguien se las arregla para quitármelos. Trabaje en ese sello durante casi 3 años pero finalmente logre perfeccionarlo y los aplique en el interior de mis parpados. ¡Auch!

Si quieren saber cómo burle la seguridad de los Hyuga se los diré. Utilice a Monkey convertido en un pequeño insecto que se metió a los archivos secretos en la biblioteca de la rama principal mientras se llevaban a cabo los entrenamientos, más precisamente el entrenamiento de Hanabi, la hermanita de Hinata, el cual era supervisado por el mismo Hiashi. Una vez adentro Monkey saco de un pergamino uno de mis Kunai **(Nota: Cuando Monkey se transforma, su ropa y todo lo que lleva se transforma con el incluyendo el pergamino)** , luego me teletransporté al Kunai, memorice el rollo que contenía lo que buscaba y me teletransporte a uno de mis Kunai que estaba en mi guarida subterránea junto con el Kunai que Monkey llevo.

 **CLASE DE IRUKA. ELECCION DE EQUIPOS:**

En el salón de clases donde se daría la orientación los alumnos seguían llegando algunos en grupos y algunos por sí mismos. Sorprendentemente Naruto fue uno de los primeros en llegar y acaba de tener su charla con Shikamaru diciéndole que ya se había graduado, posteriormente llegaron Ino y Sakura compitiendo como siempre solo que a diferencia de la historia original, Ino estaba enamorada de Yagi por lo que la competencia no era por Sasuke sino para ver quién sería la mejor ninja. **(Nota: en esta historia Sakura e Ino serán un poco más fuertes y hábiles pero solo un poco)**

Más arriba se podía ver a Hinata, quien estaba feliz de que su amigo se graduara y secretamente estaba esperando la llegada de Yagi (Espero estar en el mismo equipo con Yagi-kun) pensó un poco sonrojada de imaginarse tal escena.

Regresando con Ino y Sakura, esta última acababa de darse cuenta de Sasuke por lo que sonrió mirando en su dirección confundiendo a Naruto, quien pensó que la sonrisa era para él e ignoro a Ino quien simplemente puso los ojos y sentó en un puesto vacio.

Sakura corrió hasta donde estaba el Uchiha empujando a Naruto en el camino, sin embargo antes de que pudiera sentarse fue interceptada por un grupo de féminas quienes también querían sentarse junto a su querido Sasuke-kun.

Enfadado por la atención que recibía el pelinegro Naruto tuvo la "brillante" idea de ponerse en cuclillas sobre el escritorio y poner su rostro peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Sasuke. Ambos comenzaron un concurso de miradas desafiantes hasta que un pobre diablo sentado un lugar debajo de Sasuke se echara hacia atrás provocando el tan famoso beso accidental entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Las fangirls del pelinegro, con Sakura incluida, estaban más que furiosas con Naruto por haber robado el primer beso del emo vengador favorito de todos. Las chicas estaban a punto de atacar cuando su atención se dirigió a una risa –¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, no sabía que ustedes jugaban para ese equipo JAJAJAJAJA me duelen las tripas!- esa fue la estridente risa de Kurokami Yagi, quien según sus compañeros había salido de la nada –Y yo que creí que sería un día aburrido- habiendo controlado su risa se sentó en el asiento más cercano desde el cual saludo a sus amigos y a sus amigas.

 **OFICINA DEL MOMENTO:**

La oficina del líder de Konoha estaba repleta de los Jounin que se convertirían en los líderes de los nuevos equipos formados por los graduados de la academia. Entre ellos se encontraban: Hatake Kakashi conocido como el "Ninja que copia", Sarutobi Asuma el hijo del Hokage y Yuhi Kurenai experta en genjutsu.

-El novato del año, Uchiha Sasuke ¿Es él?- pregunto Asuma observando la bola de cristal que en este momento estaba sobre Sasuke.

-El último miembro del clan Uchiha- comento Kurenai.

-Correcto, sin embargo lo de novato del año solo lo gano por que el más poderoso de su clase nunca se toma en serio los exámenes escritos- comento el Hokage con una voz algo molesta –El novato más fuerte es el…- la bola de cristal enfoco a Yagi, quien hablaba con Shikamaru para matar el tiempo -… Kurokami Yagi-

-¿Qué lo hace tan especial?- pregunto Kakashi -¿Acaso es un Uzumaki?- recodando a la esposa de su difunto maestro.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero el joven ciertamente es especial. Para empezar posee unas reservas de chakra iguales o superior a las de los contenedores de las bestias con cola, es un prodigio en ninjutsu y taijutsu…- la primera parte de la explicación de Hiruzen fue suficiente para sorprender a los Jounin -… además me atrevería a decir que es el mayor experto en fuinjutsu vivo- comento recordando la vez en que Yagi le dejo ver su diario.

-¿El mayor experto en fuinjutsu vivo?- pregunto Kurenai con los ojos abiertos.

-Es un verdadero prodigio reconocido incluso por uno de los tres legendarios Sannin Tsunade- sus palabras trajeron aun mas sorpresa a los presentes y antes de que alguien continuara Hiruzen continuo –Es por eso que tengo algo especial preparado para el-

 **DE REGRESO A LA ORIENTACION. POV YAGI:**

-A partir de hoy todos son ninjas, para llegar a este punto pasaron muchas pruebas difíciles y retos pero lo que viene será más difícil…- Iruka-sensei comenzó su discurso para nosotros los graduados pero decidí ignorarlo, no es que no aprecie sus palabras pero estaba más concentrado en como seria la división de equipo ya que conmigo aquí es imposible que todos los equipos sean de cuatro miembros y según yo había dos posibilidades. La primera era seguir la regla de las historias con un Oc y agregarlo al equipo del protagonista y la segunda es que estaría en un equipo con personas que nunca tuvieron relevancia en el canon.

Saliendo momentáneamente de mis pensamientos pude notar la conversación de Ino y Sakura de cómo querían estar en el mismo equipo con el chico que les gusta, es decir, conmigo y Sasuke respectivamente.

Observando a Sasuke pude ver esa mirada de molestia por tener que hacer equipos mientras que Naruto probablemente estaba pensando en que quería estar en el equipo con Sakura.

-Se busca que los equipos estén balanceados tanto en fuerza y habilidades y en eso nos basamos para seleccionarlos. Ahora anunciare a los equipos- hizo una pausa y en este momento note que no había nadie que no prestara atención todos estaban impacientes por descubrir quienes serian las otras dos personas con las que estarían trabajando. –Equipo 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…- la revelación valió un grito de alegría de Naruto y una mirada decepcionada de Sakura -… y Uchiha Sasuke- esta vez la reacción fue inversa-

-Siguiente, equipo 8. Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Abúrame Shino- Hinata estaba un poco triste por no estar con Yagi pero luego vio que este le daba un pulgar arriba deseándole buena suerte y sonrió sonrojada. Por otro lado Sakura estaba presumiendo el haber quedado con Sasuke mientras Ino le sonreía para luego mirar a Yagi deseando tener la misma suerte que su amiga-rival.

-Equipo 10 Yamanaka Ino…- (Este es, este será nuestro equipo) pensó Ino dándole una mirada Yagi antes de volver a centrar su atención en Iruka -…Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Choji- (¡Ay no! No con estos dos) pensó Ino agarrando su cabeza –Es un buen equipo, me hubiera gustado estar en el- comente intentando levantar el animo de la rubia y funciono parcialmente.

El resto de equipos fue conformado por un montón de extras hasta que Iruka hablo una última vez –Esos son todos los equipos- ¿eh? Yo no fui nombrado y estoy bastante seguro de que me gradué ¿o fue un sueño? No, mis sueños suelen ser muy fantasiosos. Mire a mis compañeros y ellos me devolvieron la misma mirada de confusión que yo tenía asi que no tuve más opción que levantar la mano y preguntar.

-Um, Sensei creo que se olvido de mi- le dije a Iruka quien cambio la hoja de su portapapeles y al instante sus ojos se abrieron.

-Al parecer tu eres un caso especial Yagi-kun- dijo Iruka lentamente, no sé si se deba a la confusión o solo estaba creando suspenso.

-A que se refiere Iruka-sensei- pregunto Naruto antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Bueno, según Hokage-sama él ha sido testigo de las habilidades de Yai-kun, las cuales están a un nivel superior a las de tus compañeros- comenzó a explicar Iruka iniciando una ola de murmullos en todo el salón asi como una mirada de odio por parte Sasuke, quien prestaba atención a la escena que estaba en marcha. Yo por otro lado simplemente escuchaba –Por lo tanto se decidió que participes de misiones y entrenamientos con cada uno de los equipos turnándote en cada uno de ellos- ¿Qué? estoy en todos los equipos, eso es súper raro.

-Asi que… estaré en todos los equipos ¿Eso funcionara? Parece bastante raro- explique mis inquietudes, mis amigos por otro lado estaban felices de que estaré en sus equipos aunque también miraban extrañados.

-Definitivamente es algo inusual pero según Hokage-sama es la mejor forma de proceder asi que tendrás que intentarlo- respondió calmadamente Iruka aunque pude notar duda en su voz –Después del almuerzo conocerán a sus nuevos maestros Jounin- si Iruka dijo algo mas, lo ignore en pos de mis propios pensamientos.

Durante el almuerzo me quede con el equipo 10 mientras los demás equipos iban a conocerse mejor.

-¡Es genial que puedas estar en nuestro equipo Yagi-kun, podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos!- exclamo Ino alegremente haciéndome sonreír un poco.

-De hecho no será mucho tiempo recuerda que también debe participar en las actividades de los demás equipos- ahh el buen Shikamaru siempre dispuesto a cortar con la dulzura.

-Es muy extraño eso de que los equipos te compartirán- Choji se unió a la conversación mientras comía su almuerzo a gran velocidad.

-Dímelo a mí, tendré que acostumbrarme a nueve compañeros de equipo asi como a la distinta forma de actuar que de seguro tienen los senseis- dije al terminar mi almuerzo y sellar la caja en una de mis bandas de muñeca.

-Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú, eres el más fuerte de la clase y tus habilidades son tan variadas que de seguro podrás trabajar bien con todos nosotros- Ino volvió a intentar animarme y la verdad era que cada vez era más efectivo sobre todo sabiendo que no lo decía de la misma forma en la que solía hablar de Sasuke siendo que ella abandono su fase de fangirl y se tomo el tiempo de conocerme por lo que sabía de lo que era capaz.

-Gracias, Ino me siento mejor ahora- le sonreí sinceramente haciendo que ella se sonrojara, cosa que rara vez pasa.

 **DESPUÉS DEL DE CLASES:**

Poco a poco los Jounin aparecieron y se llevaron a los equipos formados por los extras hasta que apareció Kurenai y llevo al equipo 8. Yo estaba perdido ya que no sabía quién sería mi primer sensei, obviamente no era Kurenai pero si no fue ella ¿entonces quien?.

-Equipo 10 conmigo- la voz de Asuma me saco de mis pensamientos mientras el nuevo equipo Ino-Shika-Cho se levantaron y se despidieron de mi –No se despidan, tu también bienes conmigo Kurokami- el líder del equipo 10 me llamo y yo me levante.

-¡Genial, pasaras el día conmigo hoy!- Ino tomo mi brazo y empezó a arrastrarme, acostumbrado a esto simplemente me deje llevar.

-Querrás decir "Nosotros"- dijo Shikamaru con un mirada molesta –Estaremos allí también asi que no actúen como si fuera una cita o algo, que problemático- se paso una mano por el rostro.

Ino solo lo ignoro y siguió arrastrándome haciéndome suspirar.

-¡Buena suerte con su sensei Naruto, cabeza de chicle y Emo- me despedí de Naruto y las dos personas que menos me agradaban de la academia, quienes me miraron con odio.

 **CON YAGI Y EL EQUIPO 10:**

Asuma se presento en el camino y dijo que usaríamos el resto del día para conocernos mejor. Cosa que supongo están haciendo los demás equipos de la misma forma como lo hicieron en el anime.

-Bueno hablaremos aquí. Empezaremos por…- Asuma-sensei de detuvo al ver que Kurenai y el equipo 8 habían llegado exactamente en el mismo momento que nosotros -…Kurenai ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el sensei del equipo 10.

-¿Asuma? Elegí este lugar para pasar el tiempo con el equipo- Kurenai señalo hacia atrás donde estaba el equipo como nosotros estábamos sentados y deteniendo sus ojos en mi por un momento suspiro –Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí creo que podemos hacer esto juntos después de todo tenemos un miembro de equipo en común- me señalo con su mirada y Asuma asintió.

Sabiendo que preguntarían sobre gustos, disgustos, objetivos y sueños me puse a pensar mis respuestas. Gustos y disgustos serian fáciles, conocía perfectamente mis objetivos pero ¿Cuál era mi sueño? Mi meditación fue cortada cuando el equipo 8 comenzó a responder. Sin embargo rápidamente regrese a pensar.

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

El primero en ser llamado por Kurenai fue Kiba quien estaba acariciando a Akamaru. El sonrió de forma arrogante, aunque estaba lejos de ser como Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba mis gustos son la carne seca, la comida masticable y jugar con acamaru. Mis disgustos son la comida blanda y el idiota de Yagi- señalo a dicho chico, que estaba mirando al cielo pero al escuchar su nombre volteo.

-¿Y yo que te hice?- pregunto inocentemente a pesar de tener una idea de lo que era.

-¡Llenaste mi chaqueta con polvo pica pica y todos creyeron que tenia pulgas!- estaba temblando de ira -¡¿Sabes lo horrible que es recibir un baño anti pulgas?!- al final me señalo mientras Akamaru me ladraba de acuerdo con su amo.

-Ahh, si lo siento por eso pero en mi defensa Naruto me desafió- se disculpó sonriendo –No sabía lo del baño anti pulgas, debes admitir que es gracioso- se rio un poco.

-Por favor continua Kiba- le ordeno Kurenai deteniendo una posible confrontación.

-Mi objetivo es convertirme en el jefe de mi clan y mi sueño es ser Hokage- respondió Kiba con una sonrisa con colmillos **(Nota: creo que Kiba e dice a Naruto que él será Hokage en los exámenes Chunnin)**.

Luego fue el turno de Shino –Mi nombre es Aburame Shino. Mis gustos son recolectar insecto para estudiarlos y la ensalada de hiervas silvestres. Mis disgustos son las comidas con olores fuertes y las personas que matan insectos sin razón. Mi objetivo es convertirme en el heredero mi clan y luchar con personas fuertes y de momento no tengo ningún sueño- dijo todo con un tono neutral y sin emociones, pero asi es Shino.

Ahora fue turno de Hinata, quien bajo la mirada atenta de tantas personas empezó a tartamudear –M-mi n-nombre es Hyuga Hinata. M-mis gustos son…- se detuvo y miro de reojo a Yagi, que no lo noto. Kurenai miro a Hinata con una sonrisa por su obvio enamoramiento -… pasar tiempo con mis amigos y las flores. Mis disgustos son los cangrejos y camarones. Mi objetivo es ser mas fuerte (Y convertirme en la novia de Yagi-kun)- termino con esfuerzo.

Habiendo terminado con el equipo 8. Asuma-sensei le pidió a su equipo hacer lo mismo. Empezando con Shikamaru.

-Que problemático. Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru. Mis gustos son tomar siestas, mirar las nubes y jugar shogi. Mis disgustos son las personas problemáticas y las mujeres histéricas- miro a Ino en la última y estuvo a punto de golpear a Shikamaru pero Yagi detuvo su mano sin siquiera mirar –Mi objetivo es volverme un ninja competente y recibir una buena paga y mi sueño es retirarme después de una vida siendo shinobi y pasar la vejes jugando shogi sin ningún tipo de preocupación- termino con la voz cada vez mas cansada y aburrida.

(Respuesta típica de un Nara) pensaron Asuma y Kurenai dando una mirada sin expresión.

Después de eso Asuma le indico a Choji que continuara por lo que este trago sus papas y comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Akimichi Choji. Mis gustos son la barbacoa, los pasteles, las papas fritas, los aperitivos, los fideos y el dango- (Todos sus gustos son comida) pensaron todos con una gota de sudor excepto Yagi, quien levanto su pulgar estando de acuerdo – Mis disgustos son las verduras hervidas sin sabor y no estoy seguro de mis objetivos o sueños- apenas termino de hablar saco su segunda bolsa de papas y siguió comiendo.

Llego el turno de Ino, quien se arreglo un mechón de cabello antes de hablar –Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino. Mis gustos son ir de compras, trabajar en la florería de mis padres y pasar tiempo con Yagi-kun- abrazo el brazo del pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. (¿Otra más? Y yo que pensaba que el Uchiha era el más popular) pensó Kurenai (Ese maldito, siempre se roba la atención) pensó Kiba frunciendo el seño (A Ino-san también le gusta Yagi-kun ¿Qué debo hacer?) pensó Hinata con una mirada preocupada –Mis disgustos son los ¡perezosos que no tienen ni idea de cómo tratar a una chica!. Mi objetivo es convertirme en una Kunoichi muy fuerte para hacerme cargo de mi plan y mi sueño es pasar el resto de mi vida con la persona de la que me enamorare en el futuro- miro de reojo a Yagi, pero él seguía mirando al cielo con una expresión seria.

-Bueno, tu eres el ultimo Kurokami- Asuma dijo pero no fue escuchado por Yagi asi que intento nuevamente –Oi, Kurokami, es tu turno- cansado de esperar Shikamaru lo sacudió haciendo que mire desconcertado a Asuma, quien suspiro y repitió lo mismo –Es tu turno de presentarte-

-Umm, ok. Mi nombre es Kurokami Yagi. Mis gustos son la carne y los postres de todo tipo, pasar el rato con mis amigos, entrenar y aprender nuevas técnicas de combate y también crear y experimentar con el fuinjutsu- sus amigos se sorprendieron ya que si bien el había demostrado ser talentoso con los sellos nunca pensaron que le daba tanta importancia y que fuera tan bueno usándolos como para crear sus propios sellos –Mis disgustos son las personas arrogantes y las que abusan de su poder. Mi objetivo es convertirme en un ninja poderoso para serle útil a la aldea y para proteger a las personas que me importan- ambos Senseis sonrieron a sus palabras igual que sus amigos –Y mi sueño… mi sueño es que en el momento de mi muerte pueda ver hacia atrás a mi vida y morir sin arrepentimientos con una sonrisa- termino con una sonrisa suave mirando levemente hacia abajo.

Tanto los genin como los jounin se tomaron un tiempo para procesar sus palabras y no pudieron evitar pensar lo que lo llevo a decirlas. Todos estaban más que seguros de que Yagi no era una persona normal ya que lo que dijo fue muy profundo y reflexivo para alguien de su edad.

Asuma se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió –Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos un poco mejor podremos realizar la prueba- dijo Asuma sorprendiendo a todo el mundo excepto a Yagi quien ya sabía de esto.

-¿Qué quiere decir Asuma-sensei? Nosotros ya pasamos las pruebas por eso estamos aquí- cuestiono Ino pero no fue Azuma quien respondió sino Kurenai.

-Las pruebas que realizaron durante la academia fue para convertirse en genin, sin embargo somos nosotros los Jounin los que deciden si serán capaces de convertirse en shinobis de la aldea de la hoja y la forma en la que tomamos la decisión es con una prueba creada por nosotros mismos-

-Asi que véannos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 5 mañana a las 9 am y no lleguen tarde- dijo Asuma antes de que el y Kurenai desaparecieran usando el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.

Los seis genin estaban sorprendidos y un poco nerviosos por dicha prueba, hasta que escucharon al integrante especial hablar.

-Je, esto será interesante- Yago sonrió con un poco de impaciencia y volteo a ver a sus compañeros –Parece que llego el momento de probar de lo que somos capaces realmente y dejar los patéticos entrenamientos de la academia atrás-

-De verdad estas muy emocionado por eso Yagi, eso es raro de ti jamás te tomaste en serio ninguna pelea desde que te conozco- señalo Shikamaru a su amigo de varios años.

-Eso debe ser debido a que no encontraste ningún rival que te iguale en la academia ¿verdad?- pregunto Shino.

-Esta será la primera vez desde que llegue a Konoha que usare más del 5% de mi poder- respondió observando la dirección en la que se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento.

-¿E-el 5%? Debe ser una broma- susurro Kiba, quien junto con los demás presentes estaba más que sorprendido por la revelación de Yagi.

-Creo que es hora de que regresemos a casa a prepararnos para mañana y no olviden que nuestro destino como ninjas está en juego, cuídense- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer usando el mismo jutsu que sus senseis, solo que a una velocidad superior.

(¿Qué tan fuerte eres Yagi?) Pensaron todos sus compañeros mirando el último lugar en el que vieron a su amigo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2. SE QUE PROBABLEMENTE PIENSEN QUE YAGI ES DEMACIADO OP AHORA QUE DIJE QUE SOLO USO SU 5% DE PODER PERO PIENSEN QUE SU TAIJUTSU ES MUY SUPERIOR AL ENSEÑADO EN LA ACADEMIA, PUES FUE ENTRENADO POR EL MISMO KAIOSAMA. SU NINJUTSU ESTA AL NIVEL EN QUE PUEDE REALIZAR JUTUS ELEMENTALES CON TRES DIFERENTES NATURALESAS DE CHAKRA, AUNQUE NO CONOZCA DEMACIADO JUTSUS. POSEE EL SHARINGAN Y EL HIRAISHIN DE MINATO, LOS CUALES AUN NO HA USADO EN COMBATE PARA MANTENERLOS EN SECRETO. FINALMENTE EL ES CAPAS DE USAR EL ELEMENTO ACERO POR LO QUE SU NIVEL DE PODER ESTA POR SOBRE TODOS LOS GENIN Y CHUNNIN, IGUALANDO ALGUNOS JOUNIN PERO POR DEBAJO DEL NIVEL KAGE, POR LO QUE ALGUIEN QUE SUPERE POR BASTANTE A UN JOUNIN ESTARA POR ENSIMA DE EL EN PODER. TAMBIEN QUIERO RESALTAR QUE EN ESTA PARTE DE NARUTO LAS TECNICAS SUELEN REQUERIR DE MAS INTELIGENCIA QUE PODER.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR AUNQUE SEA UN: BUEN CAP O MAL CAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decidí continuar esta historia después de no poder decidir como continuar la otra.**

 **CAPITULO 3. LA PRUEBA.**

Era el día de la prueba y me levante unas tres horas antes con el objetivo de hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace bastante tiempo. Pase por mi rutina de la mañana y me vestí, cambiando mi chaleco por una chaqueta que tenía el símbolo de Kaiosama en la espalda y un sol en el lado izquierdo del pecho y como siempre mi collar favorito.

Con mi objetivo presente me teletransporté cerca de la torre del Hokage a través una marca que deje un par de edificios de distancia. Empecé a saltar de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a la torre Hokage, descendí, entre y pedí ver al Hokage urgentemente.

 **Momentos después. Oficina del Hokage:**

Ahí estaba yo, parado frente al tercer Hokage pensando en las palabras correctas para decir. En frente de mi estaba Hiruzen esperando pacientemente, el me recibió inmediatamente cuando escucho la palabra "Urgente" por parte de su secretaria y amablemente activo las barreras presentes en la habitación para impedir que seamos escuchados.

-Hokage-sama, le pedí verme inmediatamente porque necesitaba decirle algo importante- le dije seriamente, cosa extraña desde que llegue a este mundo.

-Pareces estar nervioso pero no te preocupes, prometo que te escuchare atentamente antes de decir nada- sonrió amablemente. Debí saber que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo ocultando mis emociones.

Después de un momento suspire y comencé a hablar –Hay algo que he estado ocultándole a usted y a todo el mundo- mire fijamente al tercero, quien solo asintió para que continúe –En este momento no sabría como explicarlo asi que solo se lo mostrare- cerré los ojos un momento siendo la mirada confusa de Hiruzen lo último que vi.

 _(¡Vamos hazlo de una vez! ¡Sabes que puedes confiar en él y al fin y al cabo esto no podría ser un secreto para siempre! Definitivamente lo necesitaras)_ una vez convencido por mi mismo abrí mis ojos revelando mi Sharingan por primera vez a una persona.

Hiruzen tenía los ojos abiertos y soltó un pequeño jadeo debido a la sorpresa, pues frente a él estaba el Kekkei Genkai más poderoso que jamás ha tenido la aldea de la hoja. El Tercero miro al preciado Sharingan con tres tomoes que pertenecía al genin más poderoso de su generación y aquel genin que ha despertado su curiosidad desde que llego a la aldea.

-¿C-como es posible?- susurro el Hokage mirándome.

-Eso no es todo lo que tenía que mostrarle- al momento de terminar mi oración mi Sharingan avanzó a su forma Mangekyou con forma de sol (NOTA: Imagen de la portada) –Este es mi Mangekyou Sharingan- revele mi máximo poder sorprendiendo aun mas al Hokage.(Nota: se explicara como lo obtuvo mas adelante)

 _(Esto no debería ser posible. Yagi no tiene ninguno de los rasgos característicos del clan Uchiha y además tiene el Mangekyou ¿Qué horrores debió sufrir para despertarlo?)_ Pensó Hiruzen -¿Por qué razón lo has ocultado?- pregunto seriamente recuperando la compostura.

-Bueno, cuando llegue a la aldea escuche sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha y me asuste de que los hayan matado por su Sharingan- esa fue la primera parte de la mentira que había creado –Además no quería mostrárselo a nadie hasta que haya terminado con las medidas de seguridad que yo mismo desarrolle- dije con una media sonrisa orgulloso de mis habilidades.

-¿Qué medidas de seguridad?- Pregunto Hiruzen con curiosidad y se sorprendió cuando levante uno de mis parpados en donde estaba el sello -Pusiste un sello en tus parpados ¿Qué función cumplen?-

-Es simple, este sello desactivara mi Sharingan permanentemente si alguien se las arregla para sacármelo y funciona incluso después de muerto por lo que será imposible que mi Sharingan caiga en malas manos. No está nada mal ¿Eh?- le explique al Hokage con una sonrisa orgullosa y los brazos cruzados.

 _(Sabía que su habilidad en el fuinjutsu era muy alta pero no creí que sería capaz de crear algo parecido al sello del clan Hyuga)_ pensó Hiruzen maravillado nuevamente por el potencial del pelirrojo –Debo decir que estoy muy sorprendido de tus habilidades y estoy mucho más tranquilo ahora que se que ese Sharingan no caerá en malas manos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Sin embargo debo preguntar por qué decidiste decirme esto ahora-

-Es que ahora que nos graduamos de la academia comenzaremos a tener misiones y puede que necesite mi Sharingan asi que preferí decirle yo mismo antes de eso. También estaba esperando a completar el sello para proteger mi Sharingan- me rasque la nuca un poco avergonzado de ocultarle un secreto a alguien que hizo tanto por mí.

-Ya veo, bueno si no me equivoco tu prueba comienza en media hora tal vez deberías irte y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie sobre nuestra conversación pero debes entender que eventualmente se sabrá- sonriendo Hiruzen se levanto y me abrió la puerta.

-Entiendo, gracias Hokage-sama- me incline en señal de respeto –Ahora si me disculpas tengo que mostrarle a tu hijo y su novia de lo que estoy hecho- sonreí un poco salvajemente y me fui corriendo de la torre.

-Buena suerte Asuma, con este chico la necesitaras- riendo para sí mismo el Hokage regreso a su trabajo.

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 5. MEDIA HORA DESPUES:**

Los equipos 8 y 10 estaban en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a su compañero pelirrojo y a sus senseis para comenzar la prueba y no hace falta decir que estaban impacientes.

-Oye Shikamaru tu eres inteligente ¿Cómo crees que sea la prueba?- pregunto Kiba quien sostenía a Akamaru en brazos.

-No estoy seguro puede ser cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente pondrán a prueba todo lo que aprendimos en la academia- dijo Shikamaru desde su lugar, acostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando las nubes pasar.

Kiba estaba por proponer su idea sobre como seria la prueba pero fue interrumpido por Ino –UFF! ¿Dónde está Yagi-kun? Se supone que ya debería estar aquí- se quejo de la ausencia de su enamorado.

-Tal vez esta desayunando algo muy delicioso- dijo Choji comiendo un trozo de pan –Que envidia yo apenas pude comer antes de venir- siguió comiendo tranquilamente sentado en el suelo.

-T-tal vez se está preparando para la prueba- sugirió Hinata sentada a los pies de un árbol también esperando por la aparición del pelirrojo.

-Más o menos, la verdad es que estaba hablando con el Hokage- respondí, apareciendo justo entre mis compañeros usando el "Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante" sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que Kiba, Choji, Ino y Hinata dieran un grito –Si hubiera sido alguno de los senseis ya los hubiera reprobado por ese grito de miedo- dije sonriendo y meneando un dedo.

-¿De qué estabas hablando con el Hokage Yagi?- pregunto Shikamaru (¿Cómo es que logra aparecer asi de la nada? Que problemático) apenas había movido su cabeza para verlo.

-Le estaba hablando sobre algunas cosas importantes que he estado ocultando- respondí tomando lugar al lado de Hinata, haciendo que se sonroje.

Los genin me miraron completamente interesados por parte de Shino y Kiba y totalmente sorprendidos por parte de los demás. Yo comencé a imitar a Shikamaru y me puse a ver las nubes sin decir nada.

-¿A qué te refieres Yagi-kun? ¿Acaso nos has estado mintiendo?- pregunto Ino acercándose al chico de ojos dorados muy afectada de saber que su enamorado le estaba ocultando cosas.

-Lo siento si he ocultado cosas pero lo hice por temor- dije sorprendiendo esta vez a todos los presentes –Temía por mi vida y decidí ocultar ciertas cosas hasta tener la fuerza suficiente para defenderme- mire a sus amigos con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Temías por tu vida?- dijeron Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo, sus voces estaban llenas de preocupación. Shikamaru abandonó su lugar en el suelo y se acerco junto con todos los demás.

-Si, temía por mi vida. Sin importar si soy o fui el más fuerte de la clase, al llegar a Konoha era solo un niño y hay muy pocas cosas que un niño puede hacer contra los peligros de este mundo- mire a mis compañeros con seriedad –Prometo que apenas termine esta prueba les contare todo, aunque es más que probable que vean esas habilidades antes de que el día termine-

-¡Bien, pero más te vale que cumplas! ¿Entendido?- dijo Ino con sus manos en la cadera en tono de regaño.

-Bien, lo prometo- para enfatizar mi punto coloque mi mano derecha sobre el corazón y sonreí. Una vez que mis compañeros dejaron el tema de lado volví a hablar –Cambiando de tema. Supongo que todos están en su mejor forma para la prueba-

-¡Por supuesto que si Yagi-kun!- respondió Ino sonriendo con confianza.

-Si- fue la simple respuesta de Shino, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Je, no nos subestimes solo porque eras el más fuerte en la academia aquí nada de eso importa- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa con colmillos acompañado de un ladrido de Akamaru.

-Yo no pude desayunar apropiadamente pero ¡daré lo mejor de mí!- dijo Choji después de masticar.

-Y-yo también me esforzare Yagi-kun- dijo Hinata con una mirada determinada, aunque algo tierna.

Shikamaru solo asintió con una sonrisa perezosa.

-Genial porque nuestros senseis ya están aquí- dije señalando a las ramas del árbol que se encontraba frente a todos, los había notado poco después de que llegara. Descubiertos, ambos senseis bajaron y se pararon frente a sus alumnos.

-Te felicito por sentir nuestra presencia Kurokami, pero la verdadera prueba comienza ahora- dijo Asuma-sensei haciendo que los genin se pongan serios y alertas.

-La consecuencia de no pasar la prueba será… que todos regresaran a la academia- dijo Kurenai seriamente con la mano derecha en la cadera.

-¡¿Quee?!- gritaron todos excepto Shino, quien mantuvo su sorpresa para sí mismo y yo que apenas me había levantado de mi lugar y ya sabía todo esto.

-Ya la oyeron- contesto Asuma atrayendo la atención de los genin –Aquel que no pase regresara a la academia sin discutir. ¿Hay alguien que no quiera realizar la prueba?- pregunto exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

Los genin lograron mantenerse firmes y trataron de demostrar su determinación, Yo por otra parte solo sonreí salvajemente y mire a los senseis.

-El objetivo de la prueba es simple- dijo Asuma comenzando la explicación –Deben rastrearnos e intentar inmovilizarnos a mí y a Kurenai durante cinco segundos. Pueden actuar de la forma que les parezca y nosotros obviamente vamos a defendernos asi que será mejor que no se contengan- acabo el hijo del Hokage.

(Esas son las palabras que quería oír) pensé impaciente por comenzar. Jamás me había enfrentado a un Jounin y definitivamente era una experiencia que quería tener.

-Pero ¿Qué tal si los lastimamos?- pregunto Hinata obviamente no queriendo lastimar a nadie. Esa chica es demasiado amable para su propio bien pero eso es lo que hace a Hinata… bueno, Hinata.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, preocúpate por ti misma- le dijo Kurenai –No deben subestimarnos somos Jounin por una razón- sonrió con confianza. Supongo que es cierto, no es un rango fácil de alcanzar.

-Tienen hasta el medio día para cumplir su objetivo, si pasan los invitaremos a almorzar- dijo Azuma. Choji y yo chocamos los cinco felizmente –Pero si fracasan mañana regresaran a su primer año en la academia ¿Preguntas?- finalizo.

Mirando a mis compañeros quienes estaban realmente sorprendidos, levante la mano y hable –Si, he notado que ambos equipos se presentaron juntos y realizaran esta prueba juntos. ¿Esto es por conveniencia o porque a ustedes les gusta pasar mucho tiempo juntos?- pregunte con una sonrisa picara y levantando una ceja.

Ambos senseis se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado. Mis compañeros me imitaron y los miraron pícaramente aumentando el sonrojo de la pareja de jounin.- ¡La prueba comienza ahora!- grito Kurenai desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Asuma miro sorprendido unos momentos y luego imito a Kurenai. Jajaja que tierno.

-Jejejejeje lo sabía, no podía ser una coincidencia-dije con los brazos cruzados sacudiendo la cabeza –Kurenai-sensei es una mujer hermosa, la verdad no lo culpo- a mi lado Kiba y Choji asintieron de acuerdo. Es una lástima que Kishimoto haya arruinado su diseño en Boruto.

Ino, obviamente celosa, empezó a tirar de mi mejilla haciéndome gritar –¡Ay,ay,ay! ¿Por qué me haces esto Ino?- me queje mientras los demás nos veían. ¿Han notado que muchos protagonistas de anime pueden soportar impactos devastadores y aun asi una mujer sin mucho poder puede causarles dolor? Eso es exactamente lo que está pasando ahora. La ira de una mujer es muy peligrosa.

-¡Si ya terminaste de admirar la belleza de Kurenai-sensei te recuerdo que estamos en medio de una prueba!- enojada Ino soltó mi mejilla y se cruzo de brazos _(¿Acaso es asi como le gustan las mujeres?)_ pensó.

-Ya me cansé de perder el tiempo ¡Vamos Akamaru!- Kiba y Akamaru empezaron a saltar de árbol en árbol buscando a los senseis y rápidamente desaparecieron de su vista.

-OK ¿Shikamaru qué hacemos?- dije mirando al cabeza de piña parado a mi derecha. El era fácilmente el genin más inteligente de todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?- dijo con su habitual tono de molestia.

-Porque a partir de este momento eres el líder del equipo, eres el mejor estratega de nosotros asi que eres el indicado para el puesto- le sonreí y comencé a darle algunas palmadas en la espalda con un poco de fuerza sacudiéndolo –Y antes de que te niegues, todos estamos de acuerdo en esto y el que no puede ir con Kiba- al ver que nadie se movió Shikamaru suspiro.

-Que problemático- se froto el rostro en la molestia y continuo –Como ninguno sabe sobre las habilidades de ninguno de nuestros senseis lo primero que debemos hacer es atacar y ver como se defienden y luego podremos formular una verdadera estrategia- termino su explicación.

-¿Y quién lo hará?- pregunto Ino mirando a sus compañeros.

-Yo lo hare- dijo Shino dando un paso al frente.

-Yo también voy, necesito a alguien para probar mis trucos- dije sacando uno de mis kunai, llamando la atención de algunos por su apariencia particular.

-Bien, primero necesitamos encontrarlos. Hinata- Shikamaru llamo la atención de la Hyuga quien lo miro nerviosa -¿Puedes usar tu Byakugan para encontrarlos?- pregunto el Nara.

-S-si- tartamudeo Hinata. Hizo una seña de mano y su Byakugan se activo, sus iris se agrietaron y las venas alrededor de sus ojos saltaron por lo que eran visibles en su piel.

-Aun asi estamos un poco lejos. Tenemos que avanzar- dije conociendo los límites del Byakugan –Supongo que hay que seguir al pulgoso y a Akamaru- intente bromear un poco pero al parecer no era un buen momento.

-Una vez que los encontremos Yagi y Shino atacaran mientras los demás observamos. Si alguno de ellos está en serios problemas los sacaremos de allí y retrocederemos ¿entendido?- ordeno Shikamaru y todos asentimos. Este chico sería un buen Hokage si tuviera más poder –Probablemente Kiba haya encontrado a uno de ellos-

Todos empezamos a seguir el ejemplo de Kiba fuimos de casería por nuestros senseis. Haciendo uso de sus ojos Hinata nos guio a través de los arboles en línea recta hasta que vio el chakra de Kiba luchando contra Asuma-sensei. Al enterarse de esto Shikamaru dividió el grupo en dos, uno se quedaría con Asuma y el otro iría por Kurenai. Hinata, Shino y Choji fueron tras Kurenai mientras Shikamaru, Ino y yo nos quedamos para salvarle el trasero a Kiba quien a pesar de usar su técnica doble colmillo con Akamaru transformado en el, Asuma-sensei lo dominaba sin problemas.

Yo ni dude en saltar a la acción a toda la velocidad que me permitía mi chaqueta de entrenamiento que contenía sellos para aumentar su peso con fines de aumentar mis capacidades físicas.

 **TERCERA PERSONA:**

-Asi que decidiste atacar tu solo- le dijo Asuma a Kiba que lo miraba con rabia al no poder golpearlo -¿Estás seguro de que fue una buena idea?- pregunto tomando una bocanada de su cigarrillo.

-Nosotros podemos hacer esto por nuestra cuenta- dijo Kiba en su posición con Akamaru transformado en el ya en su espalda –"¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!"- grito el nombre de su técnica y tanto el cómo Akamaru empezaron a girar cual taladros y a gran velocidad se acercaron a Asuma-sensei.

Asuma-sensei suspiro y detuvo ambos taladros con sus cuchillas conductoras de chakra –Si asi lo quieres, prepárate para…- Asuma fue interrumpido al esquivar una patada que había salido casi de la nada _(Asi que él decidió actuar, veamos si lo que dijo el viejo es verdad)_ frente a él estaba Yagi en posición de pelea _(Esa expresión no se parece al chico bromista de hace rato)_ la expresión del pelirrojo era una mirada seria con una pequeña sonrisa que al instantemente le dijo a Asuma que el chico frente a él adoraba luchar.

-Pa…- una vez mas fue interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo del pelirrojo quien se acerco a él a una velocidad de vértigo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue bloquear el golpe cruzando sus brazos, aun asi lo envió a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

-No me gustan las charlas innecesarias, si tienes algo que decir dilo cuando uno de los dos este en el suelo o cuando el combate acabe- dijo Yagi con una sonrisa de lado y su expresión aun seria.

-Com…- antes de siquiera acordar los términos con su estudiante, Asuma debió saltar para esquivar una patada dirigida a sus piernas, en el aire vio que el pelirrojo había lanzado un kunai asi que torció su cuerpo dejándolo pasar y cuando miro hacia abajo Yagi no estaba _(¿Dónde está?)_ y entonces ¡POWWW! Recibió un golpe desde arriba – Argg- jadeo debido a la intensidad del golpe y cayó al suelo.

 _(¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?)_ Al ver hacia arriba mientras se levantaba vio al pelirrojo sosteniendo el Kunai que había arrojado. Yagi no perdió el tiempo y se arrojo al ataque, Asuma viéndolo moverse a gran velocidad abrió sus ojos de par en par y no tuvo más opción que enfrascarse en una lucha de taijutsu contra el pelirrojo. En cámara lenta se podía ver que ambos estaban dándose con todo, puñetazos, patadas y chispas debido al choque de Kunai contra cuchilla _(Es más fuerte y rápido que yo, si me distraigo por un segundo perderé)_ la experiencia es lo único que el jounin tenia como ventaja y estaba usándola muy bien. Yagi, viendo que no estaba llegando a ningún lado y recordando que no debía ganar aun, uso el "Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante" ejecutándolo sin usar ni una señal de mano, sorprendiendo al Sarutobi _(¡No solo puede usar el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante sino que lo realiza sin señales de mano!),_ apareciendo detrás de él y aprovechando su posición Yagi canalizo su chakra en su brazo y la convirtió en fuego. Rápidamente golpeo al jounin en su espalda dejando una marca de quemadura y lanzándolo a gran velocidad contra un árbol. Habiendo hecho lo que vino a hacer, el pelirrojo se transportó al kunai que había dejado al lado de Kiba y su perro. Antes de que pudiera quejarse Yagi los sujeto y con una posición de mano ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Asuma se retorció debido al dolor, miro hacia su espalda y se sorprendió al ver una quemadura del tamaño de una bola de básquet que había atravesado su chaleco blindado. Asuma comenzó a sudar _(A pesar de que ya se haya ido aun siento un intenso calor donde me golpeo. Jamás hubiera esperado que sea tan hábil, si su objetivo no hubiera sido rescatar a su compañero dudo que hubiera podido vencerlo)_ pensó Asuma –No volveré a subestimarlo- dijo mirando al lugar por donde se fue el pelirrojo.

 **CON SHIKAMARU Y LOS DEMAS:**

Shikamaru e Ino estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver. Su amigo acaba de dominar a su sensei en una pelea y se movía tan rápido que ni siquiera podían seguirlo con sus ojos. _ **(Nota: aclaro que si bien es obvio que Yagi uso el dios trueno volador dos veces, nadie lo noto ya que se mantuvo fuera de la vista de Asuma y los demás simplemente lo vieron como velocidad)**_

-Entonces ¿Qué opinas sobre las habilidades de nuestro sensei?- pregunto el pelirrojo apareciendo de la nada otra vez sorprendiendo a sus amigos, ellos se voltearon lentamente y allí estaba el con Kiba y Akamaru igualmente sorprendidos –En mi opinión es muy fuerte y tiene buenos reflejos- dijo sonriendo, perdiendo por completo la expresión que tenia durante el combate.

-Y-yagi-kun ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Fue asombroso- dijo Ino mirando a Yagi – ¿Eso era lo que estabas ocultando?- pregunto mientras el grupo comenzó a moverse por los arboles para reunirse con el resto.

-No, aun tengo algunos otros secretos bajo la manga, esa es solo una técnica que no había tenido la necesidad de usar en combate y un muy buen taijutsu- dijo saltando con las manos en los bolsillos –No desesperes, recuerda que lo prometí y no pienso traicionar tu confianza- miro a Ino con una sonrisa. Sonriendo devuelta, Ino estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-¡¿Por qué diablos te metiste Kurokami?!- pregunto-grito el Inuzuka enojado por su intervención pero sobre todo porque él no pudo hacer nada en contra de Asuma.

-Fueron las ordenes de nuestro sabio líder Shikamaru-sama- dijo con una sonrisa burlona sabiendo que Shikamaru consideraba toda esta situación, pues… "Problemática" en sus propias palabras.

Shikamaru suspiro acostumbrado al comportamiento de su amigo y hablo –La razón por la que Yagi interfirió fue porque era parte del plan probar las habilidades de ambos senseis- dijo Shikamaru y procedió a mirar directamente a Kiba –Además no tenias oportunidad contra él, por otro lado es obvio que el objetivo de esta prueba es el trabajo en equipo-

-¿Cómo sabes eso Shikamaru?- pregunto Ino con curiosidad.

-Somos siete genin que acaban de salir de la academia en contra de dos Jounin experimentados que tienen todas las ventajas en nuestra contra- explico Shikamaru con calma –La única forma de combatir en contra de un oponente superior en poder y habilidad es trabajando en equipo y actuar estratégicamente, de otra forma terminaremos como tu- termino su explicación.

-¡Al menos yo no me quede sin hacer nada haciendo bromas estúpidas!- obviamente ofendido, Kiba le grito a Shikamaru.

-¡Al menos a nosotros no nos patearon el trasero!- le devolvió el grito Ino molesta por las palabras del chico perro.

Antes de que Kiba pudiera replicar, el grupo se encontró con el grupo de Hinata y notaron que habían llegado al punto de encuentro. Mirando hacia adelante notaron que Choji llevaba a un Shino inconsciente en su espalda.

-Supongo que no les fue del todo bien- dijo Yagi con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Shikamaru esperando por información para usar en contra de su sensei.

Entonces Choji empezó su relato de cómo Shino había atacado a Kurenai-sensei y al principio no logro golpearla ni una vez pero que sin embargo podía hacerla retroceder, luego de repente Shino se había quedado quieto y comenzó a temblar y fue en ese momento en que ellos decidieron sacarlo de allí lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Uso un genjutsu- dijo Yagi poniendo su palma en la cabeza de Shino y empujando su chakra en su interior de una forma algo violenta pero funciono –Cuando uno está bajo un genjutsu la mejor forma de disiparlo es haciendo fluir tu chakra de forma violenta- al terminar su explicación Shino despertó.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Shino aun un poco afectado por el genjutsu.

-Caíste en un genjutsu- le dijo Shikamaru –Por la historia que me contaron puedo deducir que Kurenai-sensei no es una experta en taijutsu por lo que su fortaleza radica en genjutsu, ninjutsu o ambos mientras que Asuma-sensei es hábil en taijutsu y probablemente sea capaz de usar ninjutsu también, sin mencionar que su mejor arma son los años de experiencia como shinobi- explico Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a pensar en cómo podríamos cumplir con nuestro objetivo.

 _(Una pequeña exhibición y un relato fueron suficiente para que Shikamaru dedujera las habilidades de ambos y ahora está creando una serie de planes para usar en su contra. Este tipo es un genio)_ pensó Yagi con una mirada contemplativa.

-¿Por qué no vamos los siete de nosotros en contra de uno solo?- sugirió Choji.

-Eso no pasara, cada equipo se enfrentara a su propio sensei- dijo el pelirrojo antes de que alguien más pudiera opinar. Uso un tono de mando impidiendo las objeciones, pero no funciono.

-¿Pero no sería más fácil de esa forma Yagi-kun?- pregunto Ino recibiendo una mirada seria del pelirrojo haciendo que todos lo miraran con atención.

-Déjenme preguntarles algo- dijo calmadamente mirando a todos -¿Cuántos equipos genin de siete miembros conocen?- pregunto manteniendo un tono serio.

-Ninguno, porque jamás hubo uno y jamás lo habrá. El hecho de que yo aparezca de vez en cuando en sus equipos es ya una gran anomalía- se contesto a sí mismo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver Kurokami?- pregunto Kiba prestando atención.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que una vez pasemos la prueba ambos equipos se irán por su cuente con su sensei. Recuerden que el objetivo de la prueba es el trabajo en equipo por lo que esta es la oportunidad de que logren cierta sincronía con sus compañeros y a la vez es el método con el cual su respectivo sensei conocerá sus habilidades ya que serán los únicos con los que contaran durante las misiones, no deben acostumbrarse a la ayuda de otro equipo- termino su explicación y dejo de hablar un momento para que sus compañeros genin digieran la información -¿Entienden a lo que me refiero?- pregunto después de unos segundos.

Los genin asintieron cada uno con sus propios pensamientos al respecto. _(Puede parecer muy despreocupado pero cuando tiene razón no hay nada que decir)_ pensó Shikamaru. _(Wow no sabía que Yagi-kun fuera tan inteligente, es increíble)_ pensó Ino con una mirada soñadora. _(El idiota tiene razón, jamás nos haremos mas fuertes si dependemos de los números para ganar)_ pensó Kiba con medio gramo mas de respeto por el pelirrojo. _(Yagi-kun tiene razón, debo demostrarle que puedo ser fuerte por mi cuenta)_ pensó Hinata decidida.

-Entonces aquí nos separamos, buena suerte con su prueba- dijo Shino y acto seguido comenzó a saltar en dirección a Kurenai.

-Apuesto a que podemos derrotarla por nuestra cuenta ¿Verdad Akamaru?- dijo Kiba respaldado por un ladrido de su perro ninja –Supongo que tendremos que contenernos un poco para estar al nivel de los demás pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?- salto siguiendo a su compañero junto con a Akamaru.

-B-buena suerte a todos- dijo Hinata comenzando a alejarse con los otros dos.

-Buena suerte Hinata, cuando termine el día seremos shinobis de verdad- animo Yagi haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y respondiera un simple "Si" antes de retomar su camino.

Y asi terminaron los equipos: cada quien por su lado para superar su propia prueba. Obviamente Yagi sabe con certeza que el equipo 8 podrá superar esto sin ayuda a pesar de que nunca mostraron como lo hicieron en el anime. _(Aun asi no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco)_ El equipo 10 por otro lado ahora cuenta con 4 miembros a diferencia del canon por lo que tiene aun más oportunidad de la que tuvo y aun sin ella hubiera logrado pasar de todas formas.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?- pregunto Choji mirando a sus compañeros.

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo Shikamaru volviendo a tomar el mando –Como yo lo veo tenemos dos jutsus que pueden usarse para inmovilizar a Asuma-sensei: "La posesión de sombra" y el "Cambio de cuerpo y mente"- dijo lo ultimo mirando a Ino, quien asintió un poco nerviosa ya que su padre le explico que no era para usar en combate –Nuestra mejor opción es que Choji y Yagi distraigan a Asuma-sensei. Ino y yo mientras tanto buscaremos una abertura e intentaremos inmovilizarlo. ¿Pueden hacerlo?- pregunto Shikamaru mirando a los otros varones del equipo.

-¡Lo intentare, tenemos que ganar esa comida gratis!- los ojos de Choji estaban en llamas, a ese chico sí que le gusta comer.

-Dalo por hecho, aun tengo que usar toda mi velocidad- dijo Yagi sorprendiendo nuevamente a sus compañeros _(¿Qué tan rápido puede ser?)_ __pensaron los tres –También es hora de dejar los secretos- cerro los ojos un momento y al abrirlos le revelo el sharingan a sus amigos.

Todos estaban congelados, el portador del Sharingan los miro expectante queriendo saber cuál sería su reacción y tenía que admitir que estaba complacido. Los usualmente aburridos ojos de Shikamaru estaban abiertos hasta un punto en el que nadie pensó que podían abrirse. La reacción de Choji si bien para aquellos que no lo conocían podría ser considerada "Baja" o "No impresionada" pero para aquellos como el pelirrojo, quien era bastante cercano a él, sabía perfectamente que era una reacción no solo genuina sino que hasta algo exagerada, pues el Akimichi acaba de… ¡Soltar sus papas!

Luego poso su mirada en Ino, ella tenía los ojos abiertos como Shikamaru y su mano derecha estaba ocultando su boca. De los tres ella era la más sorprendida.

-¿Ese es tu secreto?- pregunto Shikamaru lentamente -¿Eres un Uchiha?- pregunto _(¿Lo habrá ocultado debido a la masacre del clan?)_ pensó viendo al pelirrojo –Debo admitir que nunca lo hubiera imaginado, sobre todo con lo mucho que odias a Sasuke- dijo pensando en que tampoco tiene ningún rasgo característico del clan casi extinto.

-Wow, nunca creí que ese seria tu secreto. Es difícil imaginar que estas emparentado con alguien como Sasuke, eres totalmente opuesto a él- Ino se acerco un poco y miro su Sharingan de cerca notando los tres tomoes aunque no sabía lo que significaban.

-Es cierto, tú eres pelirrojo y tus ojos son dorados. Recuerdo que todos los Uchiha tenían el cabello de un color oscuro y ojos negros. No te pareces a ellos- dijo Choji después de levantar sus papas del suelo.

-Jeje, tienes razón yo soy un poco mas colorido- se rasco un poco la cabeza y desactivo su sharingan –Como sea, solo se los mostré ahora para que no tengan esa reacción durante la pelea. Recuerden que prometí contarles todo cuando esto termine- dijo escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Uff, si la gente de la aldea se entera se armara un gran alboroto. Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru rascando su cabeza con molestia presente en su voz –Hay que terminar con esto, el plan sigue siendo el mismo: distraer e inmovilizar. Andando- Shikamaru salto seguido de Choji, Yagi y finalmente Ino.

Estuvieron en movimiento durante un corto periodo de tiempo hasta volver a encontrar a Asuma, esta vez muy lejos de su antigua posición. El sensei estaba en medio de un claro sentado en una roca, fumando tranquilamente y sin preocupación.

-Bien, es hora de actuar- ya conociendo el plan, Choji y Yagi se dirigieron a enfrentar a Asuma-sensei.

Sacando unos cuantos shuriken de sus bolsas ambos chicos lo arrojaron a gran velocidad hacia Asuma-sensei quien rápidamente se levanto y esquivo cada uno de los shuriken que le arrojaron. Viendo que el primer ataque fallo Yagi uso su jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante para aparecer frente a Asuma y lanzó un fuerte golpe hacia el dando en el blanco haciéndolo explotar – ¡Es un clon! Mantente alerta- le grito a Choji quien movió su cabeza frenéticamente intentando encontrar a su maestro.

 _(¿Dónde estará?)_ Yagi empezó a analizar el claro en el que se encontraban y vio varios alambres indicando que había algunas trampas en el área –Ten cuidado Choji hay muchas trampas a nuestro alrededor- dijo el pelirrojo. Choji asintió y continúa buscando.

De repente Asuma-sensei apareció y pateo a Choji por la espalda enviándolo a volar directamente sobre una trampa, la trampa se activo en segundos y Choji estaba colgado boca abajo con su cuerpo entero atado con una cuerda.

Al voltear de nuevo donde estaba Asuma, Yagi se vio obligado en una lucha de taijutsu con su profesor por segunda vez con la diferencia que esta vez el era el que retrocedía debido a que fue Asuma quien ataco primero. Cansado de retroceder Yagi volvió a utilizar el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante para aparecer detrás, a la derecha, izquierda, adelante y en todas direcciones rodeando a Asuma. Con la ventaja de velocidad nuevamente Yagi comenzó a golpear a Asuma desde cada ángulo disponible: primero apunto a su estomago pero fue bloqueado por su codo, siguió con una patada a su espalda pero fue esquivada con mucha dificultad cuando Asuma se movió a su derecha dejándolo al descubierto para un derechazo imbuido en chakra de fuego que le dio en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre.

Aprovechando el retroceso de Asuma, Yagi envió una andanada de golpes en todas direcciones y acertó cada uno de ellos _(¡Es inútil! ¡Estoy siendo abrumado por su velocidad! No me queda más opción que la sustitución pero si lo hago tendré que desviar chakra de mi defensa dejándome muy vulnerable a uno de sus ataques)_ no teniendo opción Asuma se sustituyo por la misma roca en la que estaba sentado, sin embargo momentos antes de hacerlo recibió un fuerte golpe en su costado que rompió al menos dos de sus costillas.

El pelirrojo, al notar que acaba de atravesar una roca, detuvo su ataque y volteo para ver a Asuma respirando con dificultad y sujetando su costado _(Eso debió romperle una costilla, veamos qué haces con esto)_ –Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego- grito soplando una gran cantidad de llamas sobre su sensei, de nuevo sin usar sellos de mano. Con pocas opciones al ser usuario de chakra tipo viento, Asuma se limito a saltar sobre el ataque solo para que en el momento de aterrizar debiera esquivar de nuevo. Esta vez la amenaza fue Choji, quien ya liberado de la trampa había usado su jutsu de expansión para convertirse a sí mismo en una bola demoledora que giro rápidamente hacia Asuma.

Con sus sentidos mejorados gracias a su profesión, el Sarutobi logro sentir otro peligro proveniente de una sombra que se movía hacia él desde la izquierda por lo que nuevamente esquivo _(No he podido hacer otra cosa más que esquivar, Kurokami duplico su velocidad y ahora los demás también están participando)_ _ **(Nota: Durante todo este enfrentamiento Yagi ya había desactivado los sellos que hacían su ropa pesada, de ahí que Asuma ya no pueda seguir sus movimientos)**_ tomando un momento para mirase a si mismo solo pudo suspirar, tenía quemaduras y moretones por todo su cuerpo, dos costillas rotas y además estaba rodeado por sus cuatro estudiantes.

-Arte ninja: transferencia de mente y cuerpo- exclamo Ino enviando su técnica contra su maestro, el cual la esquivo provocando que Ino transfiriera su mente a Choji y por consecuencia de esto su cuerpo cayó al suelo dejándola totalmente vulnerable.

-¡No puede ser estoy en el cuerpo de Choji! Ewww- ahora hay que admitir que ver a Choji comportarse como una chica era gracioso y perturbador a la vez. Era sin dudas un gran cambio en la atmosfera actual.

Asuma no pude evitar sonreír hasta que sintió que alguien lo atacaba por arriba. En defensa propia arrojo sus cuchillas hacia arriba seguro de que cancelaria su ataque y esquivaría pero para su sorpresa y la de los demás, Yagi no esquivo y ambas cuchillas revotaron en su brazo izquierdo haciendo un sonido de CLANK como si hubieran chocado contra el acero.

Soltando una pequeña sonrisa activo su sharingan y miro directamente a los ojos de su sensei. Asuma estaba en shock pues no solo había desviado sus cuchillas con su brazo sino que este poseía uno de los dos grandes dojutsus de la aldea _**(Nota: en caso de que alguien no lo sepa un dojutsu es a lo que se llama a los Kekkei genkai visuales como el Byakugan y el sharingan)**_ y al segundo siguiente de ver esos ojos rojos el cuerpo del pelirrojo se convirtió en un montón de polillas negras.

El campo de batalla se había vuelto frio y el césped antes corto empezó a crecer sin control y a convertirse en serpientes que se envolvieron alrededor de él y lo estrujaron. _(¡Un genjutsu! ¿Cuándo lo lanzo?)_ Desechando su confusión Asuma hiso una posición de manos y murmuro "Kai" y el aire mismo parecía romperse como un cristal revelando el mismo campo de hace unos momentos sin embargo… -¡No puedo moverme!- exclamo el Sarutobi viendo que había sido atrapado por la sombra de Shikamaru.

El suspiro y miro de nuevo a Kurokami que seguía con su Sharingan activado pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos _(Tiene tres tomoes lo que significa que ya ha madurado y que lo despertó desde hace bastante tiempo)_ __Suspirando Asuma cerró los ojos un momento –Me rindo- ya había terminado, Shikamaru podría mantener la técnica de posesión de sombra durante más tiempo del necesario asi que ya no había razones para resistirse.

Shikamaru libero el jutsu y Asuma se dejo caer sentado en el suelo. Todo el equipo 10 se acerco a su sensei y notaron por primera vez la cantidad de heridas visibles que tenia.

-¿Se encuentra bien Asuma-sensei?- pregunto Ino preocupada por el estado de su maestro.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien después de descansar un poco- respondió Asuma encendiendo cigarrillo.

-De verdad te excediste Yagi, pudiste contenerte un poco- dijo Shikamaru mirando al pelirrojo que se acercaba lentamente aun con su sharingan activado _(Es difícil de creer lo fuerte que se ha vuelto, lo que nos dijo ayer no eran alardes)_ pensó el Nara.

-Oi, ellos fueron los que dijeron que no debíamos contenernos asi que no empiecen a regañarme- se quejo el pelirrojo mirando las heridas de Asuma -¿Cuántas costillas fueron una o dos?- le pregunto a Asuma.

-Dos. De verdad eres muy fuerte para tu edad y tu velocidad ya supera a la mayoría de los jounin- le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Yagi se sonrojara ante los halagos.

-Gracias, he entrenado hasta desmayarme incontables veces para llegar hasta donde estoy- dijo mirando al cielo preguntándose que estarían haciendo sus maestros.

El equipo 10 empezó a felicitarlo también y Yagi siendo como es cambio el objetivo de los halagos a sus amigos y en poco tiempo todos estaban felicitándose entre ellos mientras sonreían a su primer gran logro: convertirse en ninjas.

Estando cerca del medio día, más específicamente a las 11:15, regresaron caminando hacia la entrada del campo de entrenamiento. Caminaron despacio para asegurarse que su sensei pudiera caminar adecuadamente con sus heridas y cada vez que este gemía de dolor Ino le daba a Yagi una mirada molesta, el solo desviaba la mirada y al menos tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

Al llegar a su destino se sentaron un rato para esperar a Kurenai y al equipo 8. Cuando aparecieron pudieron notar las sonrisas de triunfo en el rostro de Kiba y Hinata. Shino por su parte no mostraba emoción, pero digamos que también está feliz. La lucha del equipo 8 vs Kurenai no será transmitida por falta de fondos.

El equipo 8 saludo al equipo 10 quienes devolvieron el saludo. Kurenai estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando noto la condición de Asuma y se acerco rápidamente para comprobarlo.

-¡Asuma! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- le pregunto pero solo fue respondida por una sonrisa avergonzada y una calada a su cigarrillo. Kurenai volteo a ver al equipo 10 y todos señalaron a Yagi que dormía descaradamente.

-¿Un genin te hiso esto solo?- le pregunto con duda en su voz –Es difícil de creer- dijo mirando al pelirrojo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¿Estás diciendo que Kurokami derroto a su sensei por sí mismo?- grito Kiba conmocionado por la noticia _(¿A-acaso la brecha entre nuestra fuerza es tan grande?)_ miro con enojo al pelirrojo dormido.

 _(Después de todo resulto estar en otro nivel)_ pensó Shino ajustando sus gafas de sol.

 _(Wow Yagi-kun es muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que creí. Eres increíble Yagi-kun)_ pensó Hinata posando su mirada en Yagi y sonrojándose _(Se ve muy lindo cuando duerme)_

-La verdad es que nosotros actuamos cuando Asuma-sensei ya estaba debilitado por la paliza que le dio Yagi- admitió sin pena Shikamaru.

-¿Pueden dejar de decir mi nombre? Trato de dormir un poco- dijo Yagi levantándose y notando al equip Kurenai mirándolo -¿Pasaron la prueba?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto que si ¿Quién te crees que somos?- dijo Kiba arrogante. Su rostro tenía unos cuantos moretones y rasguños.

-Creo que mejor ni te digo, te enojaras- se rio un poco de la reacción de Kiba y miro a los senseis –Ya es hora de la comida gratis- dijo mirando la posición del sol.

-Tienes razón. Vámonos- dijo Asuma después de asegurarle a Kurenai que estaba bien y que iría al hospital después de comer.

 **TORRE DEL HOKAGE. ATARDECER:**

El día de las pruebas había terminado y en la oficina del Hokage se encontraban los Jounin senseis de los nuevos equipos genin. El propósito de esta reunión es el de reportar a los equipos que pasaron exitosamente la prueba asi como el desempeño de estos.

Hasta ahora se rebeló que 6 de los 10 de Konoha han pasado satisfactoriamente, incluyendo al equipo 7 dirigido por Kakashi cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes que ya conocían la reputación del ninja de pelo blanco. _**(Nota: solo escribiré el informe del equipo 10 ya que Yagi también está ahí. Imagínense el de los demás)**_

-Asuma, tu informe por favor- pidió cortésmente Hiruzen siguiendo el protocolo que impedía tratar diferente a su propio hijo.

-Asuma Sarutobi, líder del equipo 10 conformado por Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino y temporalmente Kurokami Yagi- al escuchar el nombre del genin que según el Hokage era el más poderoso de su generación y al ver el estado de Asuma, quien se encontraba totalmente vendado, los presentes dirigieron toda su atención al hijo del tercer Hokage –El equipo 10 paso la prueba- dijo Asuma.

-Ya veo- dijo el Hokage escribiendo en un pergamino –Ahora háblame de las capacidades de los genin que conforman tu equipo- termino Hiruzen dándole toda su atención a su hijo.

-Shikamaru fue el líder y estratega durante la prueba, creando una estrategia simple pero muy efectiva además de un análisis muy acertado sobre mis posibles habilidades con la que lograron inmovilizarme por el tiempo requerido que les di- explico Asuma con seriedad.

-Como se esperaba del hijo de Shikaku, continua- dijo el Hokage fumando de su pipa.

Asuma asintió y continuo –Choji es el más hábil en taijutsu del equipo 10 sin contar a Kurokami, que solo está en el temporalmente, ha demostrado un uso apropiado de la técnica de expansión de su familia sin embargo y como es obvio aun puede mejorar mucho mas- explico Asuma, al ver asentir al Hokage continuo –Ino no participo demasiado durante la prueba pero demostró ser capaz de utilizar el jutsu de cambio de cuerpo y estimo que posee un muy buen control de chakra- no había mucho que decir sobre la única Kunoichi pero al parecer fue común en la mayoría de los equipos, exceptuando al equipo 8 donde la chica Hyuga fue capaz de usar su Byakugan para advertir a sus compañeros del genjutsu de Kurenai –finalmente Kurokami- Asuma hiso una pausa para pensar con cuidado sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede con Yagi-kun?- pregunto el Hokage con calma pero al igual que todos los presentes estaba esperando este momento desde que Asuma comenzó a hablar.

-El debería ser un chunin- dijo Asuma decidiendo directo con el asunto.

Levantando una mano para callar los murmullos de los presentes Hiruzen miro a su hijo –Explícate- ordeno.

-Para empezar él fue quien logro herirme de esta forma, me rompió dos costillas de un solo golpe y no me estaba conteniendo al luchar contra el- señalándose a si mismo Asuma sorprendió a todos con su relato y continuo –Su taijutsu fue su principal forma de combate y esta a un nivel muy alto en el, según me conto usa sellos en su ropa para aumentar su peso como forma de entrenamiento de al menos 500 kg- conto haciendo que todos abrieran sus ojos y recordaran a cierto jounin de mono verde. _**(Nota: realmente no se cuanto peso es. Pero de momento imaginen que es la misma cantidad que usa Lee en sus piernas , solo que lo tiene en los brazos además del peso extra en su chaqueta, eso es todo)**_

 _(Es el mismo entrenamiento que usa Gai)_ pensó Kakashi con su único ojo visible completamente abierto _(Y esa es una gran cantidad de peso)_

–una vez que los desactivo ya no tuve forma de seguir sus movimientos, puede usar el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante de la misma forma en la que lo hacia Shisui Uchiha aunque aún no está a su nivel- tomo una pausa para que todos asimilen la información.

 _(Una increíble velocidad combinada con el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante, no me sorprende que Asuma no haya podido esquivar sus ataques y si consigue el nivel de Shisui Uchiha…)_ pensó Kurenai y volvió a mirar a Asuma, quien continuo.

–A pesar de tener grandes reservas de chakra tiene un muy buen control pudiendo realizar genjutsus muy efectivos y combinando su control de chakra con la transformación de la naturaleza puede imbuir su puño en chakra de fuego y su poder es suficiente como para atravesar mi chaleco blindado sin problemas- dijo levantando su propio chaleco demostrando el daño que le causo.

 _(Una lluvia de puños de fuego desde todas direcciones y a gran velocidad, no me sorprende que Asuma este en ese estado)_ pensó Kakashi.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto Hiruzen calmadamente pero por dentro estaba realmente sorprendido.

Asuma pensó por un momento sobre su Sharingan pero recordó que en su conversación con sus amigos Yagi les había dicho que el Hokage ya lo sabía asi que decidió no decirlo frente a los presentes –No, nada más que agregar- dijo Asuma poniendo fin a su informe.

-Para responder a la pregunta que todos están pensando, no hice que Yagi-kun se graduara antes debido a que el mismo me pidió quedarse hasta el fin de la academia y ser puesto en un equipo con el fin de hacer amigos- explico Hiruzen bajando su pipa.

Los jounin se sorprendieron al descubrir que el chico no había seguido los pasos de otros prodigios y graduarse antes de la academia y ocupar puestos más altos en la jerarquía shinobi. Obviamente Kurokami Yagi no era un prodigio como los que se han visto antes.

-Si no hay nada más que decir pueden retirarse-dijo el Hokage y todos los jounin, excepto Asuma, se inclinaron y luego se retiraron -¿Qué te mantiene aquí Asuma?- pregunto a pesar de saber la razón.

-Hay algo más sobre Kurokami el…- empezó Asuma pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Si quieres decirme que él posee el Sharingan no te preocupes el ya me lo dijo todo sobre el- dijo el Hokage.

-Ya lo supuse solo quería asegurarme- dijo Asuma. Sin nada que lo retenga, Asuma se despido y salió de la oficina de su padre para reunirse con Kurenai.

Hiruzen camino hasta la ventana de su oficina para admirar el paisaje de su aldea, que se encontraba bañada en las luces naranjas del atardecer. Sus pensamientos rápidamente se fueron hacia Kurokami Yagi, el era consciente de que era muy hábil para su edad y el primer prodigio desde los tiempos de guerra. Normalmente el debería de haberse preocupado de que alguien como él estuviera en la aldea, no queriendo arriesgarse a repetir su más grande error. Hace mucho tiempo hubo un niño tan hábil e inventivo como Yagi y con el tiempo su curiosidad y descubrimientos lo llevaron por un camino oscuro, el hombre ahora conocido como uno de los Sannin legendarios… Orochimaru. Pero el Hokage estaba seguro de que si bien ambos tenían algunas cosas en común sus diferencias eran demasiado grandes como para preocuparse.

-Siempre supe que eras alguien increíble Yagi-kun desde el primer momento en que te vi hace ya mucho tiempo, más del que te puedas imaginar- dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa antes de regresar a su trabajo.

 **FICHA DE DATOS DEL OC:**

NOMBRE: YAGI

APELLIDO: KUROKAMI

EDAD: 13 al finalizar la primera parte.

Apariencia: Yagi tiene un llamativo cabello color rojo carmesí que mantiene corto al estilo de Rin Okumura de Ao no Exorcist y ojos dorados como los de Dracule Mihawk de One Piece.

Es casi idéntico a Indra el hijo de Hagoromo Otsutsuki exceptuando los dos rasgos distintivos remarcados previamente.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan

El famoso dojutsu del clan Uchiha que no necesita presentación. Yagi posee el Sharingan en estado maduro asi como el Mangekyou y gracias a Exis es Eterno por lo que no quedara ciego debido al uso constante.

Afinidad Elemental:

Fuego: siendo su principal afinidad Yagi tiene un gran dominio sobre este elemento y una gran cantidad de jutsus al finalizar la primera parte. También lo utiliza para su taijutsu y shurikenjutsu.

Tierra: Habiendo purificado el elemento tierra para crear el elemento Acero, Yagi tiene un gran dominio sobre él a pesar de que no lo usa demasiado y no conoce muchos jutsus de este elemento prefiriendo centrarse en su Elemento acero.

Rayo: A pesar de que es uno de sus elementos favoritos Yagi no es capaz de sacar el máximo potencial de este elemento siendo que las únicas técnicas que puede usar requieren de usar el flujo de chakra para atacar a corto alcance.

Ninjutsu: Nivel alto. Siendo su segunda destreza más fuerte. Aprovechado su gran reserva de chakra, Yagi puede usar una gran cantidad de Jutsus de diferente rango y aprovechar al máximo sus afinidades elementales.

Taijutsu: Nivel Alto. Al ser entrenado por Kaiosama y siendo su principal forma de combate, Yagi destaca por su gran fuerza, velocidad y reflejos en combate.

Genjutsu: Nivel Alto. Es el área en donde Yagi menos habilidad tiene en comparación. Es capaz de crear genjutsus de rango medio y de alto nivel usando su Sharingan.

Fuinjutsu: comenzando como un pasatiempo y convirtiéndose en algo en lo que destaca Yagi es considerado un experto del arte de sellado pudiendo recrear el jutsu del dios trueno volador del cuarto Hokage y realizar el sello que mantiene a salvo su Sharingan.

 **Como ven continuar con esta historia me resulto mucho más fácil que con la más reciente por lo que a partir de ahora esta será la única que habrá. Si bien de momento será la única no será la última, viendo el anime y leyendo otros fics mas y mas ideas me vienen a la mente, ideas que ya no puedo utilizar con este personaje por lo que habrá otras historias con un personaje OC diferente. Mientras tanto les agradezco por leer mi fic y sus comentario como siempre serán apreciados.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: LA PRIMERA MISION DEL PELIRROJO Y EL EQUIPO 8**

¿Saben lo he estado haciendo desde que pase la prueba de Asuma? Nada, bueno si he estado haciendo misiones de rango D, que son igual que nada. Mi tiempo en el equipo 10 consistió en misiones como: sacar a pasear perros, pintar casas, repartidor de paquetes y cuidar demonios del averno también conocidos como "Niños", por mucho el peor trabajo de todos. Por alguna razón las niñas que cuidamos creyeron que mi cabello carmesí era "lindo" y no dejaron de molestar hasta que las deje peinarme. Termine con un montón de trencitas que me hacían ver como un estúpido, vi a Choji y Shikamaru riéndose de mí y los envíe a volar de un golpe; no hace falta decir que ningún niño se atrevió a desobedecerme después de eso.

Hoy era el día en donde dejaría el equipo 10 y me iría a mi tiempo con el equipo 8, todos nos encontramos en la oficina de Hiruzen para recibir nuestra próxima misión.

-Mmmm, al parecer solo nos quedan misiones de clase D que involucran cuidar niños. Supongo que pueden elegir una de esas- dijo con una sonrisa después de revisar unos papeles. Antes de que alguien pudiera responder hubo un aumento considerable en la temperatura haciendo que todos los presentes comenzaran a sudar. La fuente de calor resulte ser yo, sucede cuando me enfado, mi chakra inconscientemente se convierte en fuego y empiezo a expulsar un gran calor que a mí no afecta.

-Escucha anciano- dije con una vos fría contrastando la temperatura y haciendo que todos me miraran nerviosamente –Si me haces cuidar niños otra vez juro que les enseñare a desobedecer a sus padres y les daré una gran cantidad de revistas porno y te echaran la culpa por hacer que un genin "demente" cuidara a sus hijos. Asi que por favor reconsidera darnos una misión de rango c- sonreí dulcemente estremeciendo a todos los presentes.

-Y-yo creo que están listos para una misión de rango C- dijo sonriendo el Hokage _(Me recuerda a Kushina cuando se enfadaba)_ –Oh, aquí hay una buena. Una familia de clase alta en el país del te necesita un equipo de seguridad debido a que a algunas amenazas. ¿La quieren?- pregunto Hiruzen.

El equipo estaba totalmente sorprendido de que haya amenazado al Hokage y me haya salido con la mía -¿Qué dice Kurenai-sensei?- le pregunte a Kurenai, ya que a ella le pertenecía la decisión final.

Kurenai suspiro –Bien la aceptamos, nos vemos en las puertas de la aldea en 20 minutos. Vayan a prepararse- todos asentimos y nos fuimos a casa prepararnos.

Cuando me aleje de la vista de mis compañeros me teletransporté a mi departamento. Ya había mostrado mi Sharingan pero mantendré mi "Jutsu dios trueno volador" y mi Elemento Acero para mi mismo por ahora.

Al llegar a casa solo selle un par de sacos de dormir, algunos medicamentos y antídotos y suficiente comida para una semana por si acaso. Esto es lo genial del sellado, es increíblemente útil para casi todo, literalmente puedes llevarte tu casa contigo. Guarde los dos pergaminos que use para sellar mis cosas en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta y me teletransporte a una marca ubicada en un árbol junto a la entrada.

Teniendo más de 15 minutos para matar abrí mi diario, el cual había modificado para que se vea exactamente igual al diario de Dipper en Gravity Falls. Como ya lo había mencionado, este diario literalmente contiene todo lo relacionado con mi nueva vida. En él había una poca cantidad de esquemas de sellos especiales que me enseño Exis, como por ej uno que planeo usar durante la invasión. También contenía unos pocos que yo había diseñado por mi mismo como el que uso para proteger mi dojutsu o mi versión mejorada del "Jutsu dios tueno volador", también contiene un sello especial que planeo usar en contra de Danzo.

Había hecho muy pocos planes para los conflictos futuros y la verdad hay una posibilidad del 70% de que fallen. No soy un tonto arrogante que cree que por el simple hecho de estar aquí puede hacer grandes cambios a la historia sin tener consecuencias. Estoy más que dispuesto a usar el Izanagi o Izanami para arreglar algún error que yo mismo haya cometido, claro que trato de ser positivo pero este mundo está lleno de monstruos y es imposible de que pueda salvar a todos de ellos. He aceptado el hecho de que hay cosas que no podre impedir, el efecto mariposa grande o pequeño me perseguirá a donde valla.

-¿Yagi?- mis pensamientos se truncaron al ver al equipo 7 sin Kakashi frente a mi todos con mochilas para el viaje y Naruto cargando una anormalmente grande -¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto. Yo me levante, selle mi diario sorprendiendo a los tres un poco.

-Oh, Naruto es bueno verlos a los tres. Ha pasado un tiempo- los salude ganando una sonrisa de Naruto, una sonrisa educada de Sakura y nada de Sasuke, ese tipo me odia –Para responder a tu pregunta amenace al Hokage para que nos den una misión de rango C y estoy esperando a mi equipa para ir. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-

-¡¿Amenazaste al Hokage?!- grito Sakura totalmente sorprendida -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- me pregunto genuinamente interesada, incluso Sasuke está mirando de reojo también.

-Quería que cuidáramos niños asi que le dije que les enseñaría a ser insoportables, les daría un montón de revistas porno y que todos le echarían la culpa por haberme enviado a cuidarlos- lo dije de la misma forma en la que alguien diría: "¿Oye que hiciste hoy?" "Nada, lo mismo de siempre". Naruto se rio, después de todo las bromas y los chistes fue lo que nos convirtió en amigos, Sakura tenía esa mirada que gritaba "Asesinar al pervertido" y Sasuke simplemente gruño –Como sea ahora debemos ir al país del té como equipo de seguridad- me encogí de hombros.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAAJ, me hubiera gustado ver la cara del viejo! ¡No sé cómo es que siempre te sales con la tuya!- Naruto rio un rato hasta que finalmente se canso –Nosotros también iremos a una misión de rango C…- Oh no me digas que… -… seremos escolta de un constructor de puentes al país de las olas, será pan comido- … si, el ira en contra de Zabusa y Haku. Sinceramente tenía el presentimiento de que yo estaría involucrado también, eso es lo que sucede generalmente con el Oc en estas historias. Naruto parecía muy confiado sobre esto.

-Ten cuidado Naruto- dije llamando la atención de los tres miembros del equipo 7 –El país de las olas se encuentra en una mala situación, debe estar llena de bandidos, ladrones y probablemente algunos shinobis renegados estén aprovechando la situación de ese lugar. No vallan a bajar la guardia- les advertí con seriedad.

Naruto y Sakura me miraron sorprendidos y pude notar cierto temor en la peli rosada. Naruto se puso serio en el instante en que empecé a hablar, sabiendo perfectamente que si me pongo serio es porque hay un motivo genuino –No te preocupes no es nada que no podamos manejar, de veras- y ahí está su extraño latiguillo.

-Solo era una advertencia, pero creo que siempre y cuando estén con su sensei no pasara nada malo- sonreí un poco tratando de calmar a Sakura –Bueno, parece que mi sensei llego. Se supone que el maestro debería de llegar primero sin embargo- obviamente solo estaba jugando.

-Aun faltan 10 minutos, tú fuiste quien llego temprano- dijo Kurenai desde arriba de una rama, llamando la atención del equipo 7 –No todos somos tan rápidos como tú, creo que solo hay una persona en toda Konoha que podría hacerte competencia en ese campo- dijo probablemente refiriéndose a Gai, ese tipo es increíble.

-Wow, el segundo más rápido de la aldea. No está mal, por ahora- dije con el deseo de superar a Gai.

Pase entre 5 y 10 minutos hablando con Naruto, el me conto sobre su sensei y como siempre llegaba tarde poniendo excusas ridículas, el buen Kakashi siempre tan descuidado. Yo le conté un poco sobre Asuma y no hable de Kurenai teniendo en cuenta que está a mi lado y no quiero ofenderla o decir algo indebido. Nuestra conversación fue cortada cuando el resto del equipo llego y nos fuimos, dejando atrás a Naruto esperando a Kakashi.

-¿Entonces cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar?- pregunto Kiba, quien tenía a Akamaru viajando dentro de su chaqueta.

-Nos necesitan allá antes de que termine la semana, sin embargo nos tomara solo 3 días en llegar asi que usaremos el tiempo extra para conocer el terreno y planear una estrategia- respondió Kurenai mirándonos a todos, o eso creo, la verdad no preste atención.

-¿De qué se supone debemos proteger a esa familia?- le pregunte un poco interesado en la misión. Todos miramos a Kurenai esperando la respuesta.

-Según la información la familia Shiba es propietaria de una espada legendaria. Hace un par de años la custodia de la espada debía pasarse al hijo mayor de la familia, sin embargo el patriarca eligió a su hermana menor por razones que desconozco y…- rápidamente la interrumpí.

-Déjeme adivinar. El mayor desea reclamar el honor que le fue arrebatado asi que se volvió contra su propio padre y hermana para conseguir la espada, lo exiliaron y ahora quiere venganza- Kurenai-sensei y el equipo me miro por un momento.

-Exactamente- dijo Kurenai sorprendiendo al equipo entero -¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto.

-Es un cliché, siempre sucede en historias que involucran clanes, un tesoro o una responsabilidad y el pobre infeliz que pierde aquello que le prometieron desde niño que luego se enfada y atenta contra su familia. He leído al menos 38 historias con ese argumento, no es nada original- dije con un encogimiento de hombros y note que Hinata e tenso un poco asi puse mi mano en su hombro y le sonreí, calmándola –Sin embargo tengo curiosidad sobre el tipo de amenaza que representa- dije con curiosidad.

-Se cree que contrato algunos bandidos y casa recompensas para ayudarle. Asi que probablemente nos enfrentaremos con un gran grupo de enemigos, sin embargo no debería ser un problema. Aun asi quiero que estén preparados- explico nuestra sensei.

Supongo que tiene sentido, ya sean simples bandidos o matones ninguno de ellos tiene experiencia real en combate que los supere en números. Esto hace de esta una buena misión para conseguir experiencia sin exponernos a un gran riesgo. Claro que no todos los planes sobreviven una vez comience el conflicto.

Caminamos un par de horas hasta que llegamos a un claro. Kurenai nos ordeno preparar un campamento y nos dio tareas diferentes a todos. Kiba y Akamaru irían por leña, Hinata y Shino prepararían el lugar para la fogata y yo acomodaría los sacos de dormir. Ya era de noche, asi que organizamos los turnos de guardia: Primero Kurenai, después Kiba, sigo yo, Hinata y finalmente Shino.

 **TERCERA PERSONA:**

La noche está tranquila, lo que le da tiempo a nuestro protagonista de admirar las estrellas. En este mundo se ven perfectas y en una cantidad que jamás ha visto en su mundo debido a la contaminación. Escuchó un ruido y miró hacia atrás para ver a Hinata acercándose tímidamente -¿Hinata? Estoy seguro de que aun falta un poco para tu turno- le dijo.

-S-si l-lo ser pero yo…- dijo tocando la punta de sus dedos. Ahí está su timidez, supongo que los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Quieres ver las estrellas conmigo un rato? Es una noche de verdad asombrosa- dijo regresando su vista al cielo.

-M-me gustaria- dijo en voz baja y se sentó a su lado _(Estoy a solas con Yagi-kun, estoy a solas con Yagi-kun ¿Qué debería decir?)_ pensó Hinata.

-¿Estas nerviosa por nuestra primera misión de rango c?- pregunto Yagi sin despegar la vista del cielo.

Hinata miro al pelirrojo y pensó en una respuesta. Temía decir que si y que el pensara que es cobarde, pero también temía mentir y que él lo notara. No queriendo arriesgarse decidió decir la verdad –S-sí, estoy muy nerviosa. J-jamás había salido de la aldea- dijo mirando hacia abajo avergonzada.

-Ya veo, yo también estoy nervioso- dijo Yagi sorprendiendo a Hinata y haciendo que lo mire fijamente –Es el primer peligro real al que me enfrento y temo que mi entrenamiento no sea suficiente- dijo pensando en los entrenamientos con sus maestros, donde si bien fue herido, jamás había estado en verdadero peligro.

-¿D-de verdad? Pero tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, incluso venciste a Asuma-sensei casi sin ayuda- dijo Hinata intentando animarlo –Yo por otro lado…- la Hyuga fue interrumpida antes de terminar la oración.

-Asuma jamás intento hacerme daño realmente, nunca lastimaría a sus propios estudiantes. Además no soy tan fuerte como tú crees y te aseguro que no eres tan débil como tú piensas que eres. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco- le dijo mirándola a los ojos _(Lograste soportar el rechazo de tu propia familia y aun asi los perdonaste y los amas. Se necesita valor y fuerza para eso)_ –No te menosprecies- el pelirrojo le puso una mano en el hombro.

Normalmente Hinata se hubiera desmayado pero logro mantenerse debido a que debía cumplir su turno –G-g-g-g-g-gracias- dijo y aparto la mirada con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

La noche paso sin incidentes y ahora nos encontramos con el equipo 8 mas nuestro protagonista siguiendo su camino sin ninguna dificultad, cosa que empezó a aburrir a dos de los miembros masculinos.

-¡AHHHHH, estoy aburrido!- grito Kiba sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Yo también- dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada sin expresión -¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para matar el tiempo?- le pregunto a su sensei.

-No, estamos en una misión no podemos interrumpirla solo porque están aburridos- dijo Kurenai, aunque ella también estaba aburrida.

-¡Oi, Kurokami!- exclamo Kiba llamando la atención del pelirrojo –Te reto a una carrera hasta aquella roca ¿Aceptas o tienes miedo?- se burlo Kiba señalando una gran roca que era visible a unos 200 metros más o menos.

 _(¿Este tipo es tonto? ¿Acaso no recuerda que soy el más rápido del equipo?)_ –Claro, no es como si hubiera algo más que hacer- Yagi acepto _(Pero ya sé que ganare asi que será aburrido. ¡Oh, ya sé cómo hacerlo más interesante!)_ –Bien hagamos esto- dijo palmeándole la espalda a Kiba.

-Bien las reglas son simples: no se puede saltar por los arboles ni usar ninjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu contra el oponente. En sus marcas…- comenzó la cuenta regresiva -…listos…- ambos corredores adoptaron una postura -…y ¡Fuera!- Kiba se movió primero mientras que Yagi solo camino tranquilamente -¡Asi jamás ganaras!- grito mientras seguía corriendo.

-¡Activar!- exclamo el pelirrojo con una posición de manos. Al terminar esas palabras Kiba quedo de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Me siento muy pesado!- grito Kiba mientras Yagi camino rápidamente a su lado y llego a la roca.

-¡Bueno, parece que yo gane!- exclamo apoyado en la roca -¡KAI!- grito de nuevo, al momento de decir esas palabras Kiba logro moverse libremente otra vez.

-¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?!- grito furioso por haber perdido la carrera -¡Hiciste trampa!- acuso el Inuzuka.

Yagi lo miro con una sonrisa tranquila y respondió –Nunca dijiste que usar un sello para aumentar el peso en la chaqueta de tu oponente era contra las reglas- se encogió de hombros – tu solo negaste ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu. Nunca dijiste que no podía usar fuinjutsu. En otras palabras, seguí tus reglas a la perfección- sonrió burlándose de su compañero _(¡Adoro las lagunas contractuales!)_

-¡Eso fue sucio, Kurokami!- exclamo Kiba señalando al pelirrojo, quien ni se inmuto.

-Somos shinobi, engañar y ocultar son partes de nuestra estrategia. El enfrentamiento directo no siempre es la mejor opción- ambos siguieron caminando con el resto del grupo.

-¿Cuál es tu nivel con los sellos, Yagi?- pregunto Kurenai interesada.

-Lo suficiente como para recibir un pedido del Hokage- respondió sorprendiendo a todos _(Valla que pago bien por el trabajo)_ pensó el pelirrojo.

-¿Q-que fue lo que hiciste para el Hokage, Yagi-kun?- pregunto Hinata.

-Hice algunos sellos de barrera para su oficina, me lo pidió después de que yo logre desactivar todos los que tenia sin problemas- les contesto inflando su pecho un poco _(Aunque hubiera preferido no encontrar su colección de Icha Icha Paradise en el camino)_ pensó con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ciertamente debes ser muy hábil para recibir un pedido como ese- comento Shino uniéndose por primera vez a la conversación.

-Jeje, no es para tanto pero gracias- agradeció un poco apenado.

 _(El Hokage le pidió a un chico de 12 años crear sus sellos de barrera, me había enterado de que los reemplazo pero nunca creí que había sido Yagi. Aunque el Hokage ya admitió considerarlo un experto)_ pensó Kurenai analizando a su alumno temporal.

Dos días pasaron volando y el equipo al fin llego a su destino. La familia Shiba tenía un complejo de varias hectáreas por lo que se podía ver, la gran puerta de madera tenia grabado el kanji hierro en un círculo atravesado por una espada, era fácil deducir que se trataba del símbolo de su familia.

-¿Quiénes son y cuál es su asunto?- pregunto uno de los dos guardias que protegían la entrada, ambos estaban usando naginatas y según sus bajas reservas de chakra no eran ninjas.

-Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi y este es el equipo 8, venimos desde Konoha en respuesta a la petición de seguridad- dijo Kurenai mostrando un pergamino que contenía la información relevante.

-Adelante- le hiso a un lado y abrió la puerta. Frente al equipo estaba un camino de piedras que llegaba a lo que solo podía describirse como una mansión. Tenía barios pisos y estaba rodeada de un hermoso jardín que contenía un gran estanque lleno de peces Koi.

-Esta familia es asquerosamente rica- murmuro Yagi para que nadie lo escuchara.

El quipo avanzó hasta el pórtico de la enorme casa y en él se encontraron con un grupo de cuatro personas. Dos de ellos tenían el mismo uniforme que el de los guardias de la puerta solo que en vez de rojo, estos vestían de azul. Las otras dos personas vestían Kimonos muy elegantes y fabricados con tela muy fina, ambos de color jade. El hombre estaba entrado en años con el cabello canoso y una barba corta muy cuidada, mientras que la mujer parecía estar en la edad de Kurenai con un cabello de color miel que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con dos mechones largos enmarcando su delicado rostro, la mujer también poseía unos ojos verdes que se mostraban apagados como si no tuvieran vida.

-Bienvenidos ninjas de Konohagakure, mi nombre Shinso Shiba y ella es mi hija Akio. Les agradecemos por haber acudido en nuestra ayuda- se presento el hombre mayor inclinando la cabeza levemente, gesto que fue imitado por su hija.

El equipo 8 se inclino en señal de respeto también –Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, líder del equipo 8. Ellos son mis genin: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Yagi Kurokami y Hinata Hyuga. Como saben hemos venido a cumplir la misión que fue encomendada a Konoha- se presento Kurenai mientras que los genin asintieron con la cabeza al escuchar sus nombres.

-Por favor pasen, hablaremos adentro mientras bebemos un delicioso te- dijo jovialmente Shinso. Kurenai acepto la oferte y todos entramos a la lujosa casa.

Mientras tomaban el se te podía notar la diferencia de aquellos instruidos en buena conducta y modales a la hora de interactuar con familias nobles, entre ellos Hinata, Kurenai y Shino. Los demás miembros del equipo estaban muy fuera de lugar, sobre todo Kiba quien tenía a Akamaru en brazos y trataba comportarse mientras que Yagi simplemente ignoro cualquier código de conducta y bebió y comió como siempre lo hacía recibiendo una que otra mueca por parte del personal.

 **PRIMERA PERSONA: YAGI:**

Estaba bebiendo te y comiendo algunos bocadillos mientras que el vejo Shinso relata la historia de su hijo Harutora. Yo realmente no preste demasiada atención excepto por las partes útiles para la misión, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Harutora este entrenado en esgrima y defensa personal, asi como conocer los diferentes túneles y entradas secretas del complejo. Según lo poco que escuche sobre las razones por la cual el tipo quiere la espada es para usarla en combate. Al parecer esta familia es originaria del País del Hierro y descienden de un linaje samurái reconocido en su tierra natal, pero por razones que no escuche decidieron venir al país del té para tener una vida como comerciantes, cosa que de hecho hacen muy bien. La espada, Harusame, fue un legado del único miembro de la familia que consiguió verdadera fama siendo samurái: Amidamaru Shiba, conocido como el "Samurái de Bronce" debido al color de su armadura y espada. La espada no parece tener cualidades únicas además de su historia por lo que Harutora solo la quiere para conseguir honor o algo asi. Probablemente se preguntaran "¿Por qué no consigue otra espada?", pues la respuesta es que el sujeto simplemente es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir su perdida.

Luego de la charla el viejo Shiba nos mostro personalmente nuestras habitaciones, cosa extraña para alguien de la alta sociedad, la casa era realmente grande contando con al menos 10 habitaciones libres por lo que no tuvimos que compartir. Las últimas palabras de Kurenai fueron para avisarnos que nos quería despiertos a primera hora para revisar el terreno y realizar algún entrenamiento. Sin nada más que hacer o decir cada uno de nosotros se fue a dormir.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE:**

A la mañana siguiente fui despertado ruidosamente por Kiba -¡Oye Kurokami, levanta tu trasero, es hora de entrenar!- dijo el chico perro.

-Ya voy perrito faldero- le devolví el insulto sin esfuerzos –Espero que este entrenamiento valga la pena- dije creyendo que Kurenai era posiblemente la sensei que menos utilidad tenia para mi, pues yo me especializo en taijutsu y ninjutsu durante el combate, mi genjutsu era muy bueno y mi fuinjutsu era superior a todos en la aldea.

Una vez vestido y preparado seguí a Kiba hasta el patio de la mansión, allí ya se encontraban los miembros restantes del equipo 8 junto con Kurenai.

-Buenos días- salude perezosamente a mis compañeros y sensei – ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunte con curiosidad reflejada en los rostros de mis compañeros.

-Hoy les enseñare un ejercicio de control de chakra…- empezó a decir Kurenai _(Déjame adivinar, caminar sobre los arboles)_ pensé -… caminar sobre los arboles- termino la sensei de ojos rojos.

-¿Caminar sobre los arboles? ¿De qué nos serviría eso?- pregunto Kiba nada impresionado por el entrenamiento.

-Una vez dominado el ejercicio aumentara la facilidad a la hora de realizar cualquier jutsu además de que mejorar su control de chakra les permitirá no desperdiciar chakra en combate de modo que sus reservas duraran más tiempo- explico Kurenai dándome mucho en que pensar _(Ya domino este ejercicio pero había olvidado el propósito, me pregunto si aun puedo mejorar mi control de chakra)_ –Ahora voy explicarles como deben hacerlo. Lo más importante es…- y me desconecte.

La explicación fue la misma dada por Kakashi: si aplican demasiado chakra el tronco se astillara y caerán y si no aplican suficiente sus pies no se adherirán a la superficie y caerán también.

Queriendo pasar a otra cosa subí a la cima del árbol al primer intento, llegando a quedar de cabeza parado en la parte inferior de una rama –Ya había practicado este ejercicio antes y también puedo caminar sobre el agua. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer para aumentar mi control de chakra?- le pregunte a Kurenai quien me veía sorprendida junto con todos los demás.

Al bajar, Kurenai me recomendó el ejercicio de la hoja. Básicamente tenía que pegar una hoja a mi frente usando chakra. Mientras me senté a ver como mis amigos intentaban y fallaban varias veces hasta que Hinata fue la primera en lograrlo incluso sin Byakugan.

-Bien hecho Hinata- la felicite y cuando ella volteo a verme puso una cara extraña con una gota de sudor estilo anime. Supongo que era porque mi cara entera estaba cubierta de hojas.

-G-gracias Y-Yagi-kun- aun asi se sonrojo un poco aunque pudo ser por vergüenza ajena.

Asi pasaron las horas y después del entrenamiento Kurenai me pido que pusiera algunos sellos de detección a lo largo del complejo Shiba. ¿Saben cuánto tarde?, ¡Cinco horas, asi de grande es este maldito lugar!, claro que me queje pero no sirvió de nada ¡Maldito sistema de alumno-maestro! No puedo esperar a ser un jounin para no tener que recibir órdenes tan molestas.

Durante la cena mi mal humor se hiso visible, por lo que los presentes decidieron ignorarme a consejo de Kurenai, siendo Hinata la única que hablo un poco conmigo.

La cena fue sin incidentes a menos de que un genin pelirrojo arrasando con la comida sea un incidente. Durante mi tiempo en este lugar pude notar la tristeza y melancolía emanada por la heredera de la familia Shiba, Akio se veía realmente afectada al tener que tratar a su propio hermano como un criminal.

Cerca de la media noche yo aun estaba despierto, por alguna razón me era imposible conciliar el sueño asi que comencé a vagar por la mansión y en mi camino me encontré con Akio, en el balcón, llorando, que mal. Suspirando me acerque.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte intentando no asustarla.

Akio se seco las lagrimas e intentó ponerse la máscara de niña de clase alta otra vez –No es de tu incumbencia asi que por favor déjame sola- se volteo y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Es sobre tu hermano, cierto?- al escuchar mi pregunta paró en seco pero no volteo –Obviamente esta situación te afecta más de lo que ter permites demostrar- afirme lo obvio.

-No sé a lo que te refieres- respondió sin moverse de su lugar pero era fácil ver sus hombros temblorosos.

-Llorar por tu hermano no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte- le dije con calma.

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?! ¡Solo eres un shinobi, no tienes sentimientos! ¡No tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando!- Akio se quebró y soltó toda su ira en mi contra, aunque por ahora dejaría que se desahogara –Mi hermano fue rechazado por su propia familia y ahora es un criminal, nuestro propio padre contrato asesinos para encargarse de él mientras que yo estoy aquí sola y atrapada- dijo tristemente.

-Tienes razón, no tengo idea de por lo que estas pasando- llame su atención –Yo no tengo una familia por la cual preocuparme o una casa donde sentirme atrapado. Sin embargo conozco a alguien como tu- le dije sin mostrar ninguna emoción negativa.

-¿A quién?- pregunto Akio, quizás escuchar mi historia sobre no tener una familia la hizo pensar que hay personas en una situación peor a la suya.

-Hinata, ya sabes la chica que vino conmigo- ella asintió indicando que la recordaba –Ella solía ser la heredera del clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes nobles más reconocidos de Konoha. Hace algunos años su padre, el actual líder del clan, hizo que ella y su hermana menor lucharan para decidir quién se convertiría en la futura líder. La razón de la pelea era que su padre la consideraba muy débil para heredar el cargo, Hinata no pudo herir a su hermanita y perdió el combate- tome una respiración para dejar que Akio absorba la información y continúe –Su hermanita fue elegida como futura líder y Hinata fue rechazada por su propio clan, nunca la echaron ni nada parecido pero la llevaron hasta el punto en que sentía soledad en un complejo con al menos 100 miembros de su propia familia. Pero Hinata es una persona muy fuerte y de gran corazón, aun después de todo lo que paso ella siguió amando a su familia. Eso requiere valor- concluí mi historia.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- Pregunto Akio llorando libremente.

-Porque ahora tu sabes lo doloroso que es estar de ambos lados de una disputa por la herencia de un clan. Hinata y tu hermano pasaron por lo mismo sin embargo Hinata eligió el camino de la luz y constantemente se esfuerza para demostrarle a su familia que ella es fuerte a pesar de que ellos no tengan fe en ella; tu hermano, por otro lado, te tiene a ti y tu puedes mostrarle que aun lo amas y que el conflicto puede resolverse. Debes triunfar en donde tu padre fallo e intentar arreglar las cosas con tu hermano- después de decir eso me aleje dejando a una Akio pensativa que no paraba de llorar –Ten fe en él como yo tengo fe en Hinata, a veces solo eso se necesita- termine mi discurso _(Quien diría que dar estos discursos era tan difícil, Naruto merece mis felicitaciones)_

 **TERCERA PERSONA:**

En una esquina completamente oculta se encontraba Hinata, llorando también por la historia que Yagi había contado y su mano esta sobre su boca para no hacer ruido.

Su llanto se debía a dos cosas: una era la historia en sí, que relataba su difícil niñez y la otra era por todas las cosas fantásticas que el pelirrojo había dicho sobre ella.

 _(El cree que soy fuerte, valiente y que tengo un gran corazón)_ pensó la chica de ojos perlados sin dejar de sonreír ni de llorar. Luego se limpio sus lagrimas –Si de verdad tienes tanta fe en mi no voy a defraudarte- se dijo a sí misma con una mirada decidida y llena de determinación que fue sustituida por una sonrisa suave y con sus manos juntas –Gracias- susurro para luego volver a su habitación.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO A VARIOS KILOMETROS DEL COMPLEJO SHIBA:**

-Solo esperen padre, Akio, voy tener lo que me pertenece asi deba tomarlo por la fuerza de sus cadáveres- dijo una figura encapuchada con una katana en su mano derecha, a su alrededor estaba un grupo de hombres fuertemente armados y podía sentirse un fuerte olor a alcohol – ¡Beban mis amigos, pronto seremos ricos y llevaremos a la legendaria Harusame devuelta al campo de batalla!- la figura levanto su tarro y fue seguido por todos dentro del bar.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4. ESTE CAPITULO ESTA BASADO EN LOS CAPITULOS DE NARUTO PREVIOS A LA BATALLA POR LO QUE ME DEDIQUE A EXPLICAR ALGUNAS PEQUEÑESES. EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO COMENZARA LA BATALLA QUE DARA FIN A MI PRIMER ARCO ORIGINAL, DIGANME QUE PIENSAN ¿BUENO? ¿MALO? ¿SUGERENCIAS? TAMBIEN LOS INVITO A LEER ALGUNA DE MIS OTRAS 2 HISTORIAS.**


	5. NINJA VS SAMURAI

**Hola, se que tarde demasiado en subir este capítulo. Mi intención era subirlo después de las fiestas pero mi familia sufrió una tragedia y he estado de luto y sin ganas de hacer nada ni escribir. Mejor tarde que nunca pero aquí está el capitulo 5.**

 **CAPITULO 5: NINJAS VS SAMURAIS.**

Honestamente no sabía que penar sobre mi mismo en este momento. Mi charla con Akio aun fluye por mi mente, las palabras que le dije y sobre todo el discurso increíblemente cursi. ¿Acaso me había convertido en un segundo Naruto? Espero que no. Aun no entiendo que es lo que me llevo a meterme en un problema que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, lo único que quería era terminar esta misión y luego preocuparme por los exámenes chunnin asi que… ¿Por qué?

No queriendo seguir girando alrededor de esta pregunta decidí que lo mejor sería levantarme antes de que envíen a Kiba a despertarme otra vez y continuar con el entrenamiento asi que me duche, me vestí y salí de mi cuarto con el cabello aun mojado.

Al recorrer los largos y lujosos pasillos de esta mansión pude ver a Akio ya levantada y arreglada como cualquier mujer de clase alta lo estaría, aun guardando sus emociones detrás de una máscara. Al pasar le di una sonrisa y sus ojos, los cuales previamente habían estado sin vida, ahora tenían una emoción en su brillo: esperanza.

Ninguno de los dos sabia como terminaría este asunto pero el hecho de que al menos tenga la esperanza de poder solucionar su conflicto me hacía sentir orgullo de las palabras que le di la noche anterior

Sin detenerme por nada del mundo seguí mi camino y en poco tiempo estaba en el lugar donde Kurenai nos entreno ayer. No queriendo perder el tiempo comencé a hacer mi entrenamiento de rutina **(Nota: imaginen la rutina de entrenamiento físico que más les guste, no tengo ganas de escribirla)**

Justo cuando termine la primera parte del entrenamiento el equipo 8 y Kurenai se acercaron a mi posición.

-Me alegra ver que hallas tomado la iniciativa y comenzado a entrenar por ti mismo- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mano en la cadera. ¿De verdad me cree tan perezoso? Quiero decir… nunca dije lo contrario y disfruto del tiempo en que puedo relajarme, cosa que en este mundo es muy corto.

-jeje, buenos días sensei y a ustedes también chicos- salude a todos los shinobi de Konoha que me acompañaron a esta misión. Las relaciones que tenia con estos chicos era muy nueva excepto por Hinata, a diferencia del equipo 10 con los que podía afirmar mi gran amistad con sus tres miembros.

Cada uno me devolvió el saludo y pude notar que Hinata estaba muy sonrojada y tartamudeaba más de lo normal, constantemente evitando mi mirada y arrastrando los pies. Me pregunto si paso algo para que este asi.

-Bueno, será mejor que continuemos con el entrenamiento de ayer, Kiba y Shino aun deben completar el ejercicio de escalar arboles- ordeno Kurenai-sensei y ambos genin se aproximaron a los mismos arboles en los que estuvieron entrenando ayer –Hinata como tú ya completaste este ejercicio puedes unirte a Yagi y practicar taijutsu- le dijo Kurenai a Hinata quien asintió.

-Ven conmigo Hinata, tengo una idea para que podamos entrenar- le dije a la única chica del equipo.

-D-de a-acuerdo Y-yagi-kun – dijo ella con su tartamudeo y me siguió a un par de metros de distancia de los otros. Ella camino un paso detrás de mi indicándome que estaba nerviosa.

Reduje mi velocidad para poder hablar cómodamente con ella -¿Te gustaria intentar mi entrenamiento Hinata?- le pregunte a sabiendas de lo bien que le haría entrenar con peso.

-S-si ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo con una mirada determinada, que se atenuó cuando le sonreí un poco y desvió su vista al suelo.

-Ten ponte estos- le entregue mis propias muñequeras después de disminuir su peso a solo unos cuantos kilogramos, suficiente para alguien como Hinata que jamás uso este método de entrenamiento.

-Están pesadas- dijo Hinata mientras se ponía las muñequeras y podía ver que sus brazos temblaron bajo su peso aun asi podía usarlos de forma normal solo que necesitaría un poco mas de fuerza.

-Bien, ahora que tus brazos son más pesados lo que debes hacer es practicar tu taijutsu como lo haces normalmente hasta que te acostumbres al peso extra- le explique.

-L-lo intentare- dijo Hinata y comenzó a hacer una serie de katas del puño suave, las cuales estaban bastante desbalanceadas y torpes debido al peso.

-No te preocupes si tus movimientos no salen de la forma que quieres, esto es completamente normal. A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo cada vez que aumento el peso- le dije mientras volvía a llenarme la cara de hojas para entrenar mi control de chakra.

 **VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS:**

Le tomo bastante tiempo pero Hinata logro hacer las Katas del puño suave a la perfección, lo que significa que aprendió la cantidad de fuerza necesaria para realizar cada movimiento.

Yo estaba sentado con no solo mi cara sino que mi cuello y brazos también estaban llenos de hojas. Queriendo pasar a algo más entretenido me levante del suelo y me acerque a Hinata. Al verla de cerca pude notar el sudor recorriendo su rostro _(De verdad está esforzándose al máximo)_ __pensé con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal te va Hinata?- pregunte haciéndola saltar del susto, ella estaba tan concentrada que no me había notado.

-E-estoy bien- respondió con cansancio bajando los brazos y relajando su postura.

-Genial, lo estás haciendo muy bien- la felicite haciendo que se sonroje y aparte la mirada –Ahora quiero que pelees conmigo- le dije sorprendiéndola y preocupándola un poco –Tranquila es solo una práctica para ver cómo te manejas con el peso extra, es como la práctica de taijutsu de la academia- le dije intentando tranquilizarla.

-B-bien. Pero ten cuidado el puño suave es muy peligroso- me dijo Hinata demostrando una gran preocupación hacia mi persona cosa que me conmovió un poco.

-No te preocupes estaré bien. Además dudo mucho que puedas hacerme algo ahora, aun no te acostumbras al peso- le dije con una sonrisa confiada haciéndola sentir un poco más segura.

Viendo lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, Kurenai-sensei se acerco para supervisar el enfrentamiento -¡Empiecen!- exclamo dando inicio al combate.

No queriendo que Hinata se agote antes de comenzar el entrenamiento me acerque a ella a una velocidad baja y arroje un golpe muy lento, lo suficiente como para que Hinata pueda bloquearlo a pesar del peso extra.

Retomando su postura Hinata comenzó a atacar con palmadas y toques con la punta de sus dedos usando el tan famoso estilo de combata del clan Hyuga. Claro que cada golpe era demasiado lento por lo que me basta con moverme ligeramente hacia los lados para evitarlos sin problema alguno.

-Debes intentar igualar tu velocidad normal Hinata, no te preocupes por nada mas- instruí mientras esquivaba los lentos golpes de la Hyuga.

-¡Bien!- exclamo Hinata sin cesar su asalto y note que de hecho había aumentado su velocidad pero el cambio apenas era visible _(Sus movimiento mejoraron pero a cambio está usando una gran cantidad de energía, se agotara muy pronto y no podrá mover sus brazos. Esperare un minuto más y la detendré para descansar, después de todo es hora de almorzar.)_ Fiel a mi pensamiento detuve a Hinata cuando sus jadeos se hicieron demasiado frecuentes.

-Eso fue suficiente por hoy Hinata, estuviste muy bien- dije deteniéndola sujetando sus muñecas y sonriendo. _(Con suerte tal vez pueda ayudarla a ser más fuerte para cuando se enfrente a Neji)_ pensé decidido a impedir la cruel golpiza que su primo le dio.

-D-de acuerdo- dijo con la respiración pesada y dejando caer sus brazos a los lados. Al parecer a pesar de hablar sin restricción la mayor parte del tiempo, el contacto físico parecía muy lejano aun, en el momento en que sujete sus brazos su sonrojo igualo el tono de mi cabello y se tambaleo un poco asi que la solté.

-Fue un buen trabajo Hinata, si continuas con ese entrenamiento te harás mas fuerte- dijo Kurenai –Fue una buena idea usar pesas para aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de Hinata- me felicito Kurenai.

Estaba a punto de hablar per fui interrumpido. ¡ _GROAAAAR!._ El que me interrumpió fue mi propio estomago indicando que tenía hambre. Yo solo me reí un poco mientras mi sensei y Hinata dejaron caer una gota de sudor –Ahhh tengo hambre- me sujete el estomago.

Kurenai suspiro y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada –De todas formas es hora de comer asi que andando- llamo a Kiba y a Shino que parecían haber logrado completar la escalada de arboles.

-Recuerden comportarse durante la comida- dijo girando su vista hacia mí pero yo la ignore completamente haciéndola suspirar nuevamente y ganando una risa de Kiba –Asegúrense de comer adecuadamente para recuperar fuerzas- dijo en vos baja sabiendo que a pesar de que yo estuviera a su lado no me importaría.

-Sí, debemos aprovechar que estamos comiendo comida de ricos- dije con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa –Hay que exprimir a estas personas y a su comida costosa mientras podamos- pase la lengua por mis labios pensando en la deliciosa comida. ¡ _BONK!._

-Ay, ay, ay ¿Por qué me golpeo sensei?- pregunte sobando mi cabeza y haciendo un puchero. Ahora sé lo que se siente ser Naruto.

-No estamos aquí para que te aproveches de estas personas. Estamos aquí para completar una misión y no voy a permitir que te comportes como un aprovechado- me regaño Kurenai con una mirada molesta y yo solo asentí para terminar con la violencia.

-JAJA, te lo tenías bien merecido Kurokami. Nos has estado avergonzando desde que llegamos- se burlo Kiba de forma arrogante.

-Como si tú fueras mejor. Cuando me levante esta mañana escuche que unas criadas mencionaron que tuvieron que limpiar el pelo que dejaste en el sofá, pulgoso- me jacte con los brazos cruzados regresando la burla al Inuzuka.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Kurokami?! ¡Yo no hecho pelo fue Akamaru!- se defendió Kiba echándole la culpa a Akamaru que soltó un gemido ofendido.

-JAJAJA si claro, lo que flote tu barco, pulgoso- me reí de él en su cara mientras nuestros compañeros y sensei veían esto con una gota de sudor –Valla que caíste bajo, culpar al pobre Akamaru de esa forma para cubrir tu vergüenza, tsk, tsk, tsk, esperaba algo mejor de ti Kiba- dije moviendo la cabeza de forma decepcionada.

-¡Eres un…!- dijo Kiba con la vena de su frente marcada en la ira.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!- grito Kurenai deteniendo nuestra "Pelea" –Acabo de decirles que se comporten- dijo con molestia y con el jutsu famoso de Iruka-sensei, "El jutsu de cabeza gigante".

Mire a Kiba y asentí con la cabeza convocando una tregua, el estuvo de acuerdo y ambos nos disculpamos con Kurenai. Nunca la había visto enfadada pero es un hecho que una mujer enfadada es aterradora, sobre todo si proviene de un anime o manga.

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Cuando el equipo 8 mas el pelirrojo llegaron al comedor fueron invitados por el señor Shiba a acompañarlos a él y a su hija a almorzar. Kurenai acepto y le agradeció por la invitación. Todos se sentaron y después de un "Itadakimasu" en conjunto, comenzaron a comer.

Al principio la conversación en la mesa era normal, temas ociosos por aquí y por allá sin embargo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la charla se dirija al motivo de la presencia de los shinobi.

-Kurenai-san- llamo el señor Shiba obteniendo la atención de Kurenai – ¿Ya han realizado los preparativos para defender la casa?- pregunto el cliente bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

-Si- contesto Kurenai –Hemos identificado los puntos débiles en cuanto a la seguridad de la casa y colocado una serie de sellos que detectaran la presencia de cualquier intruso- explico la kunoichi de ojos rojos.

-¿Qué tipo de sellos exactamente?- pregunto Akio con curiosidad mirando con cierto desagrado la forma de comer de Yagi, quien a pesar de haber mejorado sus modales, aun no estaba a la altura de los estándares.

Habiendo sentido los ojos de Kurenai sobre el Yagi trago su comida –Los sellos funcionan de modo que alertaran sobre cualquier presencia no reconocida que entre en los límites de la casa. Tome una gota de sangre de los pocos empleados y guardias que usted ha mantenido en servicio para que puedan continuar con sus actividades asi que no tiene que preocuparse de nada- explico el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, no para tranquilizar a los clientes sino porque ahora que la explicación fue dada podría regresar a comer.

-Creo que lo perdimos- comento Kiba mirando a su compañero de equipo temporal, el cual estaba devorando la comida con una expresión extasiada y estrellas en los ojos, además de decir la frase "¡Que rico!" una y otra vez.

-Asi parece. ¿Por qué? porque Kurokami-san ha demostrado una gran afición a la comida que ha sido servida durante los últimos días- agrego Shino acomodando sus lentes.

-Lo lamento- les dijo Kurenai a los Shiba disculpándose en nombre de su alumno, el cual como explicaron los demás genin estaba perdido en la deliciosa comida.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo el viejo Shiba mirando a Yagi con una pequeña sonrisa –se ve que ha trabajado muy duro, merece una buena comida a cambio- comento.

A pesar de la falta de modales su felicidad y disfrute por la comida era muy contagiosa. Ninguno de los presentes podía evitar sonreír ante la escena, disfrutando un poco más de su propia comida.

 **FUERA DEL COMPLEJO SHIBA:**

A varios metros del complejo se encontraba se encontraba el grupo de bandidos observando el lugar donde darían su próximo golpe. Cada bandido estaba armado con espadas, cadenas, hachas y cuchillos.

De entre todos los bandidos había tres figuras que resaltaban de los otros. La primera figura era obviamente masculina midiendo aproximadamente tres metros con cabello rubio, cejas pobladas que ocultaban sus ojos y una barba frondosa, vestía una camisa de mangas cortas dejando al descubierto sus enormes brazos peludos, un pantalón azul oscuro y unas sandalias marrones y lo que más resaltaba de él era su sonrisa llena de dientes de metal. En su cintura podían verse dos hachas de mano. **(Nota: El leñador de Lupin iii)**

El segundo tenía una altura promedio y estaba ligeramente encorvado, tenía el cabello blanco muy corto y piel bronceada con una cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su frente y una en cada mejilla. Vestía con una camisa de cuello tortuga roja debajo de un kimono blanco que a su vez estaba debajo de una gabardina negra. El estaba apoyado en un bastón largo y era el más anciano del grupo. **(Nota: Jirocho de Gintama)**

El último de ellos era de estatura normal, tiene el cabello negro y lacio atado en una cola de caballo y usaba gafas, vestía un Kimono azul oscuro y tenía una katana enfundada en su mano. **(Nota: Jin de Samurái Champloo, perdón por la mala descripción es que no sé como se llaman sus ropas)** el estaba parado frente al grupo.

 **(NOTA: Solo copie las apariencias de los personajes por lo que sus personalidades pueden y serán muy diferentes)**

-¿Está seguro de atacar ahora Harutora-san?- pregunto el anciano al hombre de gafas, ahora conocido como Harutora Shiba antiguo heredero de la espada Harusame –Aun estamos a plena luz del día- replico el anciano.

-Por supuesto Gori-san- respondió Harutora cortésmente al anciano ahora conocido como Gori –Según los rumores mi padre ha contratado un equipo de shinobi de la Hoja y suponiendo que dichos rumores sean ciertos no podemos arriesgarnos a atacar a un shinobi en la oscuridad en donde tendrían una clara ventaja. Teniendo eso en cuenta atacaremos ahora mismo mientras la balanza esta más equilibrada- dijo Harutora mirando a Gori directamente.

-Entiendo- dijo Gori –Entonces a sus ordenes atacaremos ¿Verdad Shiki?- pregunto al gigante rubio quien solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió mostrando su dentadura de metal.

-Uuum, Harutora-san ¿Está seguro de que podremos con un equipo Shinobi?- pregunto un bandido al azar. Harutora lo miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que comience a temblar.

-Teniendo en cuenta que lo último que mi padre ha oído de mi es que me convertí en un bandido puedo deducir que la clasificación de la misión debe de ser de rango C. Lo que indica que nos enfrentamos a un equipo conformado por genin inexpertos. Nuestra mayor preocupación debe ser el jounin pero estoy seguro de que podemos derrotarlo- respondió calmadamente –Andando- ordeno.

En solo segundos Shiki cargo contra los guardias de la puerta que no pudieron hacer nada en contra de la fuerza del gigante rubio, el con sus hachas los despacho rápidamente hiriéndolos de gravedad para luego abrir la puerta de una patada.

 **DENTRO DE LA MANCION. COMEDOR. POV TERCERA PEROSNA:**

Dentro de la mansión todos continúan con su almuerzo disfrutando de su descanso antes de regresar al entrenamiento. En la mesa se mantenía una conversación agradable entre los presente a excepción de nuestro protagonista, el cual comía tan rápido que no podía hablar o más bien no quería hablar. De repente sintió una descarga de chakra proveniente de un sello ubicado en el dorso de su mano izquierda, dicho sello estaba conectado con lo que el coloco previamente a lo largo del complejo Shiba. Esto era su versión de una alarma indicando que el perímetro estaba siendo invadido.

-¡Uf, maldición!- exclamo Yagi después de tragar la comida que había recolectado en sus mejillas.

-¡Yagi!- reprendió Kurenai el uso del lenguaje de su alumno temporal pero después de mirarlo de cerca noto que su semblante cambio a una mucho mas seria -¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto.

-Tenemos compañía- dijo alertando a todos en la habitación –Los sellos de detección se activaron- dijo antes de terminar su vaso de jugo de un solo trago y levantarse.

-¿El complejo está bajo ataque?- pregunto el señor Shiba poniéndose de pie junto con Akio y los demás presentes. El solo recibió un asentimiento del pelirrojo.

-No parecen haberlo planeado demasiado, atacaron la entrada principal y ni siquiera intentaron no ser vistos- dijo al mismo tiempo que él y los demás shinobis revisaron su equipo para la batalla.

-Podría ser una distracción- dijo Kurenai a sus alumnos –Lo mejor será dividirnos por si acaso. Yagi, Kiba y yo atacaremos a los intrusos. Shino tu cúbrenos desde la distancia y evita que entren a la casa. Hinata tu quédate con el señor Shiba y su hija y protégelos- dio sus ordenes la jounin de ojos rojos.

Aceptando sus deberes los cuatro genin saltaron a la acción. Hinata y ambos Shiba se quedaron en la casa para su seguridad, Shino se ubicó en el pórtico y dejo salir una nube de insectos de sus mangas mientras que Kiba, Yagi y Kurenai avanzaron hacia la batalla con Kurenai quedándose un poco atrás con la intención de usar genjutsu y vigilar a sus estudiantes.

 **(Todos parecen ser simples bandidos)** pensó Kurenai observando a Yagi y a Kiba despachar rápidamente a los bandidos usando solo taijutsu. El pelirrojo particularmente los golpeaba con la suficiente fuerza como para mandarlos a todos a volar, obviamente enfadado por la interrupción de su almuerzo. **(Esos tres aun no se han movido)** pensó viendo al enorme rubio, al anciano del bastón y al mismo Harutora al cual reconoció debido a las fotos familiares.

 **DENTRO DE LA MANCION GRUPO DE HINATA:**

Las tres personas dentro de la mansión solo podían ver como se desarrollaba el combate, todos sorprendidos por las habilidades de Kiba y Akamaru quienes saltaban y golpeaban en conjunto por todo el patio. Sus ojos, más específicamente los de Hinata, también se posaron en Yagi, quien usando su increíble fuerza bruta enviaba a volar a todo aquel que se le ponía enfrente sin moverse ni un solo centímetro de su posición original.

 **(Harutora…)** pensó Akio con tristeza al ver a su hermano mayor de pie mientras su hogar era atacado por bandidos, bandidos que el mismo trajo **(¿Por qué?)** se pregunto intentando mantener sus lagrimas. Sus pensamientos sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por un recuerdo.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _Ella estaba de pie con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras escuchaba las fuertes palabras de Yagi._

 _-Porque ahora tu sabes lo doloroso que es estar de ambos lados de una disputa por la herencia de un clan. Hinata y tu hermano pasaron por lo mismo sin embargo Hinata eligió el camino de la luz y constantemente se esfuerza para demostrarle a su familia que ella es fuerte a pesar de que ellos no tengan fe en ella; tu hermano, por otro lado, te tiene a ti y tu puedes mostrarle que aun lo amas y que el conflicto puede resolverse. Debes triunfar en donde tu padre fallo e intentar arreglar las cosas con tu hermano- después de decir eso se alejo dejando a una Akio pensativa que no paraba de llorar –Ten fe en él como yo tengo fe en Hinata, a veces solo eso se necesita- sin más desapareció en una esquina de la mansión._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

 **(A veces solo se necesita fe)** pensó Akio decidida a intentar recuperar a su hermano. Mirando a su lado vio que Hinata todavía estaba con ella y con su padre por lo que de momento no podía hacer nada **(Cuando pueda moverme lo hare…)** regreso la vista a la batalla.

 **CON YAGI:**

El pelirrojo no estaba teniendo ningún problema en acabar con sus contrincantes ya sea estuvieran o no armados, ya que este bloqueaba los filos de las espadas y hachas con sus manos recubiertas de acero sin que nadie lo notara. Era cierto que estaba exagerando pero él estaba molesto, el ataque había llegado en el peor momento e interrumpido su almuerzo mucho antes de que pudiera llegar al postre.

De repente Yagi sintió que el piso retumbo unas cuantas veces y al hacer su cabeza a un lado noto que los impactos eran causados por el gigante rubio quien se acercaba a sus posición a sus máxima velocidad, que era francamente patética en comparación con cualquier genin.

El hombre rubio sacos sus hachas gemelas y dio un gran salto que lo elevo un par de metros en el aire y dio un golpe descendente hacia Yago con ambas hachas.

El pelirrojo, viendo venir el ataque sin intentar esquivar, bloqueo ambas hachas con dos de su kunai con el objetivo de no levantar sospechas al detenerlas con las manos. Sin embargo no esperaba la fuerza detrás del golpe ,lo que lo hiso derrapar un poco al no estar preparado –Valla, no recuerdo la última vez que alguien me haya empujado- comento con sorpresa -¡Retrocede!- con un grito Yagi empujo al rubio haciéndolo retroceder varios metros hasta que se detuvo.

-I-imposible, Shiki-san fue mandado a volar por un niño- dijo uno de los bandidos que se detuvo a ver la pelea.

El ahora conocido como Shiki por todos los presentes gruño mostrando sus dientes de metal y giro sus hachas en sus manos.

 **(Es fuerte físicamente. Muy sorprendente para no ser un shinobi pero su velocidad no debería ser capaz de esquivar esto)** pensó el pelirrojo sacando un puñado de shuriken de su bolsa y arrojándoselos rápidamente al gigante delante de él.

Los shuriken se aproximaron a Shiki solo para que este desviara la mayoría con sus hachas en una muestra de velocidad y reflejos impresionante para un hombre de su tamaño y los que no pudo desviar con sus hachas _¡CRACK!_ …. Los destruyo con sus dientes de acero convirtiéndolos en pedazos.

-Esa no la vi venir- murmuro impresionado Yagi mientras Shiki le sonreía arrogantemente. Devolviendo la sonrisa y girando sus kunai, el pelirrojo corrió hacia Shiki a su máxima velocidad usando sus pesas.

A los ojos no entrenados como el de la mayoría de los bandidos Yagi desapareció y reapareció detrás del gigante con sangre cayendo de sus kunai. Shiki cayó de rodillas debido a los cortes que aparecieron de repente en sus piernas, Yagi se había deslizado debajo del gigante y atacado. Lo que nadie noto fue que Akio había aprovechado que la atención de Hinata estaba centrada en la batalla y esta se escapo de la Hyuga para adentrarse aun más en la mansión.

-Eres muy fuerte para no usar chakra pero tu tamaño y peso te hacen demasiado lento como para pelear conmigo- dijo Yagi enfundando sus kunai decidiendo que no serian necesarios en su contra.

Para sorpresa de todos Shiki comenzó a ponerse de pie con dificultades mientras que la presión ejercida en sus piernas acelero la pérdida de sangre.

 **(Wow, no pensé que un simple bandido fuera tan determinado en su misión)** pensó Yagi poniéndose en guardia de nuevo –Parece que aun no terminamos- comento con una sonrisa emocionada.

Desde su lugar Shiki soltó un rugido casi animal y salto al ataque otra vez. Sonriendo de forma salvaje Yagi corrió y ambos chocaron otra vez.

 **CON KIBA:**

 **(Si esto es todo lo que estos idiotas pueden hacer yo mismo acabare con todos)** pensó Kiba mientras y el y Akamaru terminaban con los bandidos que aun querían luchar pues un grupo ya se había rendido después de ver la facilidad con la que Yagi lidiaba con uno de sus combatientes más poderosos y aquellos que intentaban escapar eran puestos en un genjutsu por Kurenai mientras que Shino despacho a algunos que intentaban colarse sigilosamente a la mansión.

-Los chicos de hoy en día son muy violentos- dijo calmadamente Gori viendo la batalla de Yagi VS Shiki –Ese chico podría terminar la pelea cuando quiera pero en vez de eso continua luchando- comento ignorando a Kiba quien se acercaba a él.

-No deberías preocuparte por ellos viejo- dijo Kiba llamando la atención de anciano –Sera mejor que te rindas o podrías salir muy lastimado- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Jojojo, si no eres un chico arrogante- rio jovialmente Gori volteando a ver a Kiba –Temo que tendré que enseñarte a respetar a los mayores- dijo un poco más serio abriendo su bastón revelando una espada larga diferente a una katana pues esta era un estoque **(Nota: es la espada de Brook de One Piece)**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el anciano estaba frente a Kiba con la intención de apuñalarlo en el corazón. Kiba sorprendido salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque que solo llego a abrir un pequeño agujero en su chaqueta.

 **(Es muy rápido pero no tanto como Kurokami)** pensó Kiba mientras él y Akamaru se ponían en guardia **(Tengo que vencerlo de lo contrario Kurokami nunca dejara que lo olvide)** poniéndose serio Kiba utilizó su "Transformación de Hombre bestia" y ataco junto con Akamaru.

Una batalla de velocidad comenzó. Gori a pesar de su edad avanzada demostró su gran capacidad sin embargo el hecho de estar luchando en contra de dos oponentes a la vez lo puso rápidamente en una ligera desventaja. Kiba por otra parte tenía el liderazgo y a pesar de no poder acertar un buen golpe estaba haciéndolo retroceder.

 **CON HINATA:**

Ella estaba en este momento al lado del señor Shiba actuando como la última línea de defensa mientras veía a su sensei, amigos y enamoramiento combatir con los bandidos con relativa facilidad. **(Todos son muy fuertes)** pensó con una sonrisa feliz pensando que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, la sonrisa poco a poco se convirtió en determinación **(Tengo que volverme más fuerte para poder luchar a su lado y para impresionar a Yagi-kun)** pensó lo ultimo con un sonrojo.

-Esos tres son muy fuertes, parece que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos- dijo el señor Shiba observando la pelea -¿No lo crees asi Akio?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta -¿Akio?- volvió a preguntar solo para que tanto él como Hinata notaran que ella se había ido.

 **CON YAGI:**

El continuaba su lucha contra Shiki, mas por entretenimiento que por otra cosa, de ves en cuando desviaba su vista para comprobar como le iba a los demás. Podía ver que el oponente de Kiba estaba jadeando pesadamente y tenía varias contusiones y marcas de garras por todo el cuerpo, sus piernas estaban temblando pero el agarre en su arma seguía siendo firme.

Kiba por otro lado parecía agotado, el pelirrojo había visto la velocidad del anciano y comprendió que era superior a la de Kiba, la única razón por la que tenía la ventaja era debido a Akamaru. Fuera de cansancio Kiba estaba en perfectas condiciones exceptuando algunos cortes superficiales y su ropa arruinada.

Regresando la vista a su oponente pude ver el daño causado por el mismo, Shiki tenía muchos moretones debido a los golpes que le dio en casi todo el cuerpo además de los cortes causados con su kunai y sangre brotando de su nariz rota y una herida en la parte superior de la frente. El por otro lado estaba ileso.

-Vamos a ponerle fin a esto- dijo aburrido de la lucha.

En parpadeo Yagi estaba frente a Shiki, quien al verlo lanzo un derechazo intentando frenarlo pero el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado y arrojo un golpe enterrando su puño derecho en el estomago del gigante haciendo que este se doble en el dolor y escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre, finalmente la fuerza del impacto lo levanto de la tierra y lo arrojo hasta el otro lado del patio inconsciente y casi muerto.

Todos los presentes sin excepción se sorprendieron ante tal escena mirando boquiabiertos a Yagi, quien perezosamente bajo su brazo y suspiro –Bueno, eso es todo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ante su aplastante victoria.

Los bandidos restante temiendo por su vida soltaron sus armas y se arrodillaron – ¡Nos rendimos!- gritaron al unisonó.

 **CON KIBA:**

Tanto el, como su oponente pusieron su enfrentamiento en pausa cuando vieron al pelirrojo mandando a volar a Shiki de un solo golpe dejándolo fuera de combate. Kiba, al conocer a Yagi desde la academia, sabía que el taijutsu del pelirrojo estaba a un nivel totalmente diferente del de todos los demás alumnos pero nunca imagino que su fuerza física fuera tan asombrosa ¡Y ni siquiera parecía cansado de la pelea! El, por otro lado, estaba jadeando debido al intenso combate que estaba teniendo con Gori.

El era viejo pero aun asi era muy rápido y cada uno de sus ataques estaba dirigido a sus puntos vitales con una precisión aterradora, Kiba había aprendido la ubicación de los puntos vitales en la academia junto con todos los y es gracias a eso que pudo esquivar cada ataque o recibirlo en un lugar menos dañino en caso de que fuera necesario, que por ahora no fue asi.

El regreso la vista hacia su oponente pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera dar un paso fue interrumpido por un grito.

 **CENTRO DEL PATIO:**

-¡Deténganse!- grito Akio acercándose a través de uno de los pasadizos secretos ubicado en el costado de la fuente. En sus manos cargaba un objeto envuelto en una tela verde. Ella se acerco a donde estaba Harutora, el estaba de pie en total calma observando a sus hombres ser derrotados con facilidad sin mostrar signos de preocupación.

Los shinobis y el señor Shiba miraron esta escena con preocupación con el ultimo gritando varias veces que regresara a su lado, por supuesto fue ignorado. Yagi tenía los ojos fijos, no en Akio sino en Harutora pendiente sobre cualquier indicio de un ataque sobre la mujer indefensa.

Akio había llegado al frente de Harutora, quien la miraba con curiosidad –Hermano por favor no hagas esto- suplico la mujer mientras desenvolvía la tela revelando la espada legendaria de la familia Shiba, Harusame. La vaina de la espada era completamente negra adornado con intrincados diseños en bronce al igual que la empuñadora –Por favor, toma la espada, no quiero ser su heredera si eso significa perderte para siempre- dijo entregándole la espada ignorando los gritos de su padre.

La mirada de Harutora no destellaba ninguna emoción, lo único que hacía era observar a Akio detenidamente -¿De verdad crees que entregar a Harusame voluntariamente hará que los perdone por la humillación que pase?- dijo Harutora mirando a Akio con odio ahora en sus ojos –No puedes renunciar a algo que nunca fue tuyo- dijo fríamente haciendo que lagrimas caigan por las mejillas de Akio.

-P-por f-favor… yo… yo… solo quiero que seamos una familia otra vez- dijo Akio con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Yo no tengo familia- Exclamo Harutora desenvainando su katana a gran velocidad y balanceándola hacia Akio quien cerró los ojos por miedo.

 **(Falle, lo intente y aun asi no pude recuperar a mi hermano)** pensó Akio tristemente esperando su muerte.

 _¡CLANK!_ La Katana se detuvo a centímetros de la cara de la heredera –Esa no es forma de tratar a tu familia- dijo Yagi sosteniendo su kunai para bloquear la espada de Harutora y sin importar cuanta fuerza el use no podía con el pelirrojo. Con un movimiento de su brazo empujo a Harutora varios metros atrás y se paro frente a una muy sorprendida Akio.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- le dijo Yagi a Akio con una sonrisa suave.

-Pero… yo falle- le respondió cayendo de rodillas abrazando con fuerza la espada en sus brazos.

-Pero lo intentaste- comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo haciendo que Akio lo mirara – El resto dependía de él, tu estuviste allí e intentaste ayudar. Le diste una oportunidad, eso es todo lo que podías hacer- dijo sin apartar la vista de su oponente.

-No impedirás que recupere mi espada- dijo calmadamente Harutora en posición para atacar.

 **(Apenas se algo sobre combate con espadas pero estoy casi seguro que no tiene ninguna abertura en su postura)** pensó Yagi sujetando su kunai en un agarre inverso preparado para luchar –Pues yo no permitiré que dañes a nadie por un berrinche- dijo Yagi con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bastardo- murmuro con ira y se lanzo al ataque a toda velocidad llegando a Yagi en unos segundos y balanceo su filo con la intención de cortarlo en dos, Yagi sin embargo movió su kunai a velocidad segadora y rechazó el ataque. Harutoro fue con un corte cruzado pero esta vez fue esquivado hábilmente por el pelirrojo, quien tomo esta oportunidad para patear a Harutora en su costado pero el samurái lo bloqueo con su antebrazo lo que provoco que la manga de su kimono se desgarrara revelando una armadura de acero que se desquebrajo con la fuerza de la patada.

Harutora frunció el ceño **(Es mucho más fuerte que Shiki si su pelea fue una muestra de su fuerza. Si me golpea directamente estoy acabado)** pensó el samurái y se lanzo al ataque otra vez.

Yagi esta vez paso a la ofensiva y se lanzo al ataque contra Harutora. En el momento en el que kunai y katana entraron en contacto ambos oponentes aumentaron la velocidad de los ataques creando una serie de chispas increíbles. Yagi era mucho más rápido que Harutora pero la tenia un mayor alcance y habilidad por lo que logro mantener una pelea pareja.

Durante la secuencia de golpes Harutora sonrió activando la alarma interna de Yagi sabiendo que el ex heredero tramaba algo. El pelirrojo resulto tener razón pues un segundo después Harutora lanzo un corte horizontal dirigido a la parte media de Yagi, este salto hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de esquivarlo limpiamente. De repente la hoja de la katana se recubrió con chakra aumentando no solo el filo sino también el alcance provocando que Yagi recibiera un corte en su pecho no muy profundo pero aun asi comenzó a sangrar.

 **(Esa es la técnica que usan los samuráis durante la guerra)** pensó el pelirrojo pasando su mano por el corte en su pecho **(Si no fuera por mis reflejos pudo haber causado un daño real)** Retrocediendo un poco se acerco y recoció una katana que estaba en el suelo abandonada por uno de los tantos bandidos que derroto, paso su mano a lo largo del filo y lo recubrió con acero generado por el mismo para poder canalizar chakra a través de la katana, todo esto sin que nadie lo viera. Inmediatamente después activo su sharingan y replico perfectamente la postura de Harutora **(Creo que sería útil aprender la esgrima de un samurái)** pensó con una sonrisa.

Una vez más se lanzaron al combata que termino en un punto muerto rápidamente, Yagi había replicado a la perfección el estilo de combate de Harutora, para sorpresa de este último, mas para experimentar que para ganar. Una vez asimilado su nueva forma de combate Yagi aumento la velocidad y fuerza de sus ataques y consiguió la delantera de la lucha. Pocos segundos después Harutora tenía una gran variedad de cortes en todo el cuerpo y comenzaba a agotarse.

-Es imposible- dijo entre respiraciones –He entrenado toda mi vida para pulir mis habilidades con la espada y tu las aprendiste en pocos minutos- se quejo con ira.

-La verdad hice una gran trampa para eso- dijo Yagi señalando sus ojos y su Sharingan –Admito que no me gusta copiar técnicas físicas pero generalmente la modifico tanto que no vuelven a parecerse a las originales- bajo un poco su espada pero se mantuvo en guardia.

Harutora estaba furioso. Un grupo de niños se interpuso en su camino de recuperar lo que siempre fue suyo y el pelirrojo frente a él había hecho todo eso sin esfuerzo además de haber copiado descaradamente su estilo de combate completo. Pero él sabía que no era culpa de los shinobi… no, era culpa de su padre y su hermana por haberlos contratado.

Harutora miro a Gori, tanto él como Kiba aun continuaban con su combate, a pesar de que ambos paraban de vez en cuando para ver la lucha entre Yagi y Harutora. El anciano era el único hombre leal que le quedaba, los demás se habían rendido según el plan.

Mirando a su izquierda vio que Kurenai-sensei estaba acercándose pero con un movimiento de su mano el samurái comenzó un nuevo ataque masivo hacia la mansión.

Kurenai se vio obligada a retroceder y ayudar a Hinata y a Shino a tratar con la amenaza ya que esta vez incluso aquellos que había sido derribados, los que aun podían moverse, ayudaron con el ataque.

Harutora vio que el pelirrojo se distrajo por un segundo, segundo que Gori aprovecho para escapar de Kiba y atacar a Yagi a su máxima velocidad. Yagi se percato del ataque y logro bloquearlo, sin embargo el objetivo de este nuevo ataque era el de distraerlo.

 **(¿Qué?)** Se pregunto asi mismo Yagi. El miro hacia atrás y vio a Harutora muy cerca de Aki con su espada a mitad de camino para alcanzar su cuello **(¡Maldición!)** se reprendió a sí mismo por su error y uso "El jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante" para acercarse a Harutora y...

 **POV KURENAI:**

No puedo creerlo, debí haberlo evitado. No podía dejar de ver la escena que se desarrolla frente a mí. Mi genin, ya sea temporal o no acaba de…

 **POV KIBA:**

¡MALDICION! Fue mi culpa, el viejo se me escapo y ahora Kurokami…

Mis ojos estaban abiertos jamás pensé que vería a Kurokami de todas las personas haciendo esto.

 **POV HINATA:**

Me tape la boca con las manos y observe. Yagi-kun, su rostro. Al ver la mirada de horror en su cara ya no pude detener mis lágrimas.

 **POV AKIO:**

Harutora… Harutora… trato de asesinarme, mi propio hermano, yo no pude salvarlo. Solo podía mirar, la sangre empapo mi kimono, mis manos también, estaba llorando y no podía detenerme. El me salvo pero…

 _PLAP_ -¿Harutora?- pregunte sin recibir respuesta. Mi hermano estaba en el suelo… con una katana atravesando su corazón, Yagi mato a mi hermano para protegerme y parecía horrorizado. Siempre creí que los shinobi se habían acostumbrado a la muerte.

 **POV YAGI:**

¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!

¡Lo mate eso es lo que hice! ¡MALDICION! Yo no quería matarlo, se porque lo hice pero no quería… no estaba listo para esto.

Me mire las manos como si fueran las de un monstruo, acabo de matar por primera vez. Acabo de matar al hermano de Akio después de darle esperanza de que pudiera salvarlo. Caí de rodillas y sujete mi cabeza con fuerza.

Sabía que este momento era inevitable pero no creí que sería tan pronto.

-¡HARUTORA!- grito Akio con todas sus fuerzas acunando a su hermano muerto.

ACABO DE CONVERTIRME EN UN ASESINO.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO. EL PROXIMO SERA DE RELLENO Y LUEGO COMIENZA EL ARCO DE LOS EXAMENS CHUNNIN. DE NUEVO ME DISCULPO POR LA ENORME TARDANZA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **¿Vienen los exámenes chunnin?**

 **Afrontar la muerte del samurái.**

El sol brillaba sobre Konoha una vez más, iluminando a sus ciudadanos y acompañándolos en su día. La gente caminaba por las calles sin mayores preocupaciones que sus trabajos o estudios, en el caso de los civiles. Las tiendas abrieron normalmente y expusieron su mercancía para atraer clientela y ganarse la vida.

Los shinobis por su parte se encontraban terminando o a punto de empezar todo tipo de misiones asignadas por el Hokage, quien en este momento enfrenta al peor enemigo de todos:…. ¡El papeleo!

Un grupo particular de genins se encontraban reunidos y preocupados debido a que uno de ellos se había aislado y evitado a todos sus amigos. Kurokami Yagi normalmente era una persona bastante alegre y traviesa pero después del regreso de su primera misión de rango C… digamos que ya no era el mismo y esto preocupo a sus amigos más cercanos y a los miembros de su último equipo.

-Bien, entonces. Vamos repasar todo lo que paso una vez más- hablo Shikamaru tomando el mando de la situación. El estaba hablando con el grupo conformado por los equipos 8 y 10 más Naruto.

-Kurokami estaba muy afectado desde que terminamos nuestra misión- dijo Kiba comenzando a relatar lo sucedido ganando la atención de todos.

( _FLASHBACK)_

 _El equipo 8 estaba en las puertas del complejo Shiba despidiéndose del señor Shiba y Akio, todos excepto Yagi. El pelirrojo se encontraba alejado del grupo mirando hacia el cielo con una mirada vacía, como si estuviera rogando el perdón por su acto._

 _-Una vez más les agradezco su ayuda- dijo el señor Shiba con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de verse satisfecho no podía ocultar por completo el dolor por la pérdida de su hijo, incluso si él fue quien encomendó la misión en primer lugar –Espero que el joven Kurokami se recupere pronto- dijo dando una mirada triste al pelirrojo._

 _-Por favor díganle de nuevo que no lo culpamos por lo que paso- dijo Akio con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir –Ya se lo he dicho varias veces pero no creo que me haya escuchado- miro hacia abajo entristecida por la situación en general._

 _Ella recordaba la mirada de horror que tenia Yagi al asesinar a su hermano asi como todas las veces que se disculpo con ella por haberlo hecho mientras lloraba. Lo culpable que se sentía después de haberle dado la esperanza de salvar a Harutora y se pregunto asi misma si eso era lo que le afecto tanto._

 _-La primera muerte siempre es difícil para un ninja- explico Kurenai con una expresión culpable por no haber intervenido antes (Incluso si lo hubiera intentado no habría llegado a tiempo) pensó un tanto avergonzada de sí misma –El es un chico realmente fuerte, solo necesita un poco de tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa para reconfortar a la heredera y a sus genin._

 _Los tres jóvenes tenían una expresión similar a Akio. Kiba estaba frustrado consigo mismo por dejar escapar a su oponente que ayudo a crear el suceso, Shino no mostraba emociones y a pesar de que apenas conocía a Yagi se sintió mal por él. Hinata era la más afectada, al terminar el combate y apresar a todos los enemigos ella ignoro toda su timidez y abrazo al pelirrojo intentando ayudar de alguna forma. Yagi se aferro a ella y enterró su cara en su hombro liberando una gran cantidad de lágrimas._

 _-Yagi-kun estará bien- dijo Hinata con confianza sorprendiendo a todos los presentes –El es el más fuerte que conozco, creo que… sé que superara esto- lo miro a lo lejos mientras él seguía con la vista en las nubes._

 _(FIN FLASHBACK)s_

-Casi ni hablo durante el camino de vuelta- Kiba término su explicación y Akamaru ladro de acuerdo con él –No recuerdo haberlo visto dormir tampoco-

-Vaya, no recuerdo haber visto a Yagi enojado o triste antes…- dijo Choji recordando su tiempo en la academia -… Excepto cuando golpeo a Sasuke por tratar mal a Ino- comento poniendo un dedo en la barbilla.

El recuero hizo sonrojar y sonreír a la kunoichi rubia, sin embargo la sonrisa se fue al comenzar su propio relato –Recuerdo haberlo buscado cuando me entere que regresaron y apenas lo vi supe que algo malo paso…- miro hacia el piso y comenzó su propio relato.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Al enterarse por su padre que el equipo 8 había regresado de su misión Ino tuvo la idea de darle la bienvenida a su enamorado, por lo que salió de la florería y empezó a buscar a Yagi por todas partes y después de caminar sin rumbo por más de diez minutos pudo ver una cabellera roja carmesí saliendo de una tienda. Ino acomodo su cabello y ropa y se acerco al pelirrojo._

 _-¡Hola Yagi-kun!- saludo alegremente sonriendo feliz de volver a ver a Yagi -¿Cómo fue tu misión?- pregunto con la intención de comenzar una conversación que durara lo suficiente como para compensar lo poco que se habían visto esta última semana._

 _-Hola- respondió simplemente con una sonrisa totalmente falsa. Sus ojos estaban apagados y sin brillo además de tener ojeras pues no había dormido ninguno de los 2 días que les tomo hacer el viaje de regreso._

 _Ino se sorprendió por la apariencia del pelirrojo -¿Yagi-kun sucede algo malo?- le pregunto con preocupación pero él no respondió y evito mirarla a los ojos. Ino iba a preguntar otra vez pero fue sorprendida por un abrazo de Yagi._

 _Normalmente se sonrojaría y disfrutaría de la sensación pero no ahora, parecía que el pelirrojo necesitaba consuelo pero apenas regreso el abrazo Yagi había desaparecido dejándola muy confundida. El realmente necesitaba consuelo pero también creía que no lo merecía asi que, desconocido para la kunoichi, uso el "Jutsu dios trueno volador" para irse._

 _-¿Yagi-kun?- se pregunto al ya no sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo -¡Yagi-kun, Yagi-kun!- siguió llamándolo pero nunca lo encontró –Yagi-kun…- murmuro preocupada._

 _(FIN FLASHBACK)_

-… No le he visto desde entonces- termino su relato –tenemos que ayudarlo, el siempre nos ayuda- dijo mirando a todos los demás.

-No te preocupes Ino, lo encontraremos y lo animaremos a como dé lugar, de veras- dijo Naruto sonriendo y levantando su pulgar, logrando animar a todos los presentes. La verdad es que Naruto estuvo realmente sorprendido al escuchar sobre el estado actual de su mejor amigo. Había regresado de su misión en el país de las olas donde se enfrento con Zabusa y Haku y presenciar la muerte de ambos, cosa que marco el inicio de su vida como shinobi.

-Tiene razón solo tenemos que esforzarnos más, aunque para odiar esconderse es muy bueno en eso- comento Shikamaru recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de los demás -¿Ustedes no pueden encontrarlo?- les pregunto a Hinata, Shino y Kiba.

-No puedo, el olor de Kurokami no aparece como un rastro. Su olor aparece en varios puntos de la aldea pero nunca se conectan entre sí- explico Kiba ignorando el hecho de que Yagi se tele transportaba a todas partes por lo que no dejaba rastros -¡¿Cómo diablos hace ese tipo de cosas?! Siempre sale con algo nuevo- se quejo y aunque nadie dijo nada todos acordaron en silencio.

-Yo tampoco puedo rastrearlo, lo siento- dijo Shino. No podía ponerle un escarabajo para rastrearlo debido a que su chakra se calentaba cada vez que Yagi sentía una emoción fuerte desintegrando al escarabajo que no podía sobrevivir a tales temperaturas.

-Y-yo solo podría encontrarlo si está lo suficientemente cerca. Lo lamento mucho- dijo Hinata. El Byakugan después de todo tiene límites de distancia.

-Entonces tendremos que recorrer la aldea hasta encontrarlo, que problemático- dijo Shikamaru quejándose de la situación –Empecemos por su apartamento- sugirió y después de escuchar un conjunto "SI" se dirigieron al apartamento de Yagi.

 **POV YAGI:**

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en solitario asi que me oculte en mi base secreta debajo del bosque de la muerte donde sabía que no podrían encontrarme. Estaba arrojando a una pared todos los kunai que tenia a la mano.

 _-Probablemente mis amigos me estén buscando, literalmente desaparecí al llegar a la aldea-_ suspire al pensar en eso – _Aun no estoy listo-_ pensó.

 **POV GRUPO DE BUSQUEDA DE YAGI:**

El grupo acaba de llegar al edificio de apartamentos donde vive el pelirrojo y estaban siendo guiados por Naruto, quien también vive allí.

-Aquí estamos- dijo Naruto mientras él y el resto estaban parados frente a la puerta del apartamento de Yagi -¡Oi, Yagi, oi ¿Estás aquí? Somos nosotros Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata y Shino!- Grito el Uzumaki mientras golpeaba la puerta molestando a todos los vecinos. Después de unos cuantos segundos más se dio por vencido.

-Intentare por la ventana, vamos Akamaru- dijo Kiba saliendo del edificio y usando lo aprendido en el entrenamiento de caminar sobre los arboles para llegar a la ventana.

 **CON KIBA:**

El Inuzuka miro por la ventana y fue capaz de ver todo claramente pues no tenia cortinas, la habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada y podía verse polvo en los muebles.

- _No parece que haya habido alguien aquí en un par de días-_ pensó Kiba para luego intentar abrir la ventana sin éxito – _Es inútil, de todas formas no está aquí. Regresare-_

Kiba camino por la pared y corrió de regreso al grupo.

 **CON TODO EL GRUPO:**

-¿Estás seguro de que no está ahí?- pregunto Ino cuya preocupación iba en aumento al no tener resultados, sentimiento que también compartía Hinata.

-Tsk, ya te dije que no mujer acéptalo de una vez- dijo Kiba molesto por la preguntas de la rubia, ya es la tercera vez que le responde lo mismo.

Al escuchar al Inuzuka, la kunoichi estaba por saltar encima de él y darle una lección pero fue retenida por el resto del equipo InoShikaCho –Tranquilízate Ino esto no nos ayuda- dijo Shikamaru _–Esto es tu culpa Yagi-_ culpo al pelirrojo por la situación de su compañera de equipo.

-¡Hm!- respondió Ino cruzando se de brazos _–Estúpido chico perro si no estuviera tan preocupada le daría una paliza-_ pensó volviendo a enfocarse en el problema actual.

-¿Q-que hacemos ahora? Debemos seguir buscando- dijo Hinata hablando por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Al llamar la atención sobre si misma se puso un poco nerviosa pero continuo –D-debe seguir en la aldea ¿Cierto?- pregunto un poco asusta de la posibilidad de que su enamorado se fuera de Konoha.

-Es cierto, lo mejor será que nos separemos para buscar. Hay que revisar todo, restaurantes, tiendas y sobre todo los campos de entrenamiento ahí es donde pasa más tiempo- ordeno Shikamaru - Nos veremos frente a la academia en dos horas, pasar un día libre corriendo por toda la aldea, que problemático- susurro lo ultimo para si mismo.

 **CON YAGI:**

Nuestro protagonista había salido de su escondite pues ya no podía soportar seguir encerrado en la oscuridad. Hasta ahora había evitado a Naruto, Shikamaru y Choji y se acerco a su lugar favorito de la aldea: El monte Hokage.

Yagi se sentó y se puso a observar la aldea como hacia cuando tenía tiempo, normalmente hacer esto le ayudaba a dejar de lado temporalmente todos sus problemas y preocupaciones pero esta vez no daba resultado. Suspirando de cansancio estaba a punto de irse nuevamente hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

-Me entere de que estabas pasando por un momento especialmente complicado- al volear Yagi vio al mismísimo Hiruzen Sarutobi usando sus túnicas de Hokage como siempre, parado a pocos pies de él con su mirada enfocada en la aldea.

-¿Anciano?- dijo Yagi confundido ya que no esperaba encontrarse con el Hokage- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Kurenai me conto lo sucedido durante su misión- respondió simplemente el Hokage.

-Oh- dijo Yagi mirando hacia abajo avergonzado –Ya veo- comento en voz baja deprimido.

-Ella me dijo que tu primera muerte te estaba afectando pero personalmente creo que hay algo más, algo que no le has contado a nadie. ¿Tengo razón?- Hiruzen miro al genin frente a él con una mirada solemne.

El pelirrojo miro hacia el suelo pensando en las palabras del Hokage, que eran acertadas por cierto. Se tomo un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos y elegir bien sus palabras antes de hablar.

-Matar a Harutora me hizo sentir horrible pero si es cierto que hay algo mas- hablo sin mirar a Hiruzen. Respiro profundamente y continuo –Yo le di esperanza y se la arrebate- murmuro con tristeza y culpa.

-¿A qué te refieres Yagi-kun?- pregunto con curiosidad el Hokage. Hiruzen espero pacientemente a que el genin estuviera listo para hablar.

-Akio, la hermana de Harutora, ella estaba destrozada por tener que tratar a su hermano como un criminal y enemigo. Ella lo extrañaba mucho y quería recuperar a su hermano- Yagi comenzó a explicar los detalles de su misión –Una noche la encontré llorando y hable con ella, le dije que debía tener fe y hacer un último intento para que Harutora regresara e hiciera las paces con la familia y…- en este punto estaba llorando, ya no podía contenerse más.

Hiruzen ahora comprendía la situación perfectamente pero al ver que Yagi aun necesitaba descargarse se quedo quieto y espero a que terminara.

-… ¡YO LE DI ESPERANZAS!- grito con fuerza golpeando la pared dejando un cráter de un metro de diámetro -La vi caminar por la mansión más feliz y determinada, le hice creer que todo saldría bien y luego… ¡YO MISMO LE ARREBATE A SU HERMANO! ¡SOY UN MALDITO!- empezó a golpear la pared repetidas veces hasta que sintió la mano del Hokage en su hombro –Y lo peor de todo es que podría haberlo evitado, yo era mucho más fuerte que Harutora. Podría haberlo derrotado rápidamente y esto no habría pasado pero lo subestime, creí que tenía todo bajo control y no fue asi- término el pelirrojo.

Habiéndose desahogado se permitió deslizarse por el muro hasta una posición sentada y regreso la vista a la aldea.

-Yagi-kun- Hiruzen llamo su atención y este lo miro –Ahora que me lo has explicado desde tu perspectiva comprendo la razón de tu dolor, debes entender que la vida de un shinobi está repleta de muerte y sacrificio ya sea de aliados o enemigos y creo que entiendes eso- dijo el anciano.

-Sí, lo he sabido desde siempre- afirmo Yagi atento a las palabras de su líder.

-Desde un punto vista completaste la misión al pie de la letra y protegiste al señor y heredera de la familia Shiba. El hecho de querer ayudar personalmente a la señorita Akio fue una buena acción de tu parte y no deberías de arrepentirte, Kurenai me conto que ella te ha dado las gracias. Tú la motivaste a intentar cambiar las cosas y si bien no resulto ahora ella sabe que dio todo de sí para recuperar a su familia, además de que no te culpa por lo sucedido- Hiruzen intento reconfortar a Yagi.

El pelirrojo arrugo su rostro y contemplo las palabras del Hokage, ahora con su mente más clara.

-Te aconsejo que aprendas de lo ocurrido y lo uses para fortalecerte, intenta que no vuelva a suceder- hablo sabiamente el Hokage -Asi que te pido que no te castigues a ti mismo aislándote y evitando a tus amigos, que han puesto patas arriba la aldea en su intento por encontrarte- dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-Gracias anciano, de verdad- hablo el pelirrojo con su primer sonrisa verdadera desde el suceso y se levanto –creo que buscare a mis amigos antes de que destruyan la aldea. Nos vemos- saludo al Hokage y desapareció usando el "jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante" dejando al anciano solo sonriendo.

 **CON EL GRUPO DE BUSQUEDA DE YAGI:**

Se podría decir que el grupo había fracasado por completo, buscaron por toda la aldea y no había rastros de Yagi, algunas personas aseguraron haberlo visto pero todas las pistas los llevaron por callejones sin salida. Ahora el grupo estaba descansando y comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen por recomendación de Naruto.

-No puede creer que no lo hayamos encontrado en ninguna parte- refunfuño Naruto decepcionado.

-De verdad parece que no quiere ser encontrado- comento Choji entre bocados.

-¡Ese Kurokami siempre haciendo las cosas más complicadas!- se quejo Kiba aunque era su forma de mostrar preocupación.

-E-espero que Yagi-kun e-este bien- dijo Hinata tan preocupada que apenas si toco su comida.

-También yo, me entristece verlo en ese estado- dijo Ino igual de preocupada que Hinata.

-Que problemático- fueron las simples palabras de Shikamaru que fuer perfectas para describir la situación.

-Quiero un ramen de miso por favor- pidió una voz muy familiar para los presentes por lo que se voltearon y vieron al pelirrojo sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

-¡YAGI/ YAGI-KUN/ Y-YAGI-KUN/ KUROKAMI!- Gritaron sorprendidos Naruto, Choji y Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata y Kiba respectivamente.

-Jeje Hola chi-¡Gah!- su saludo fue interrumpido por un abrazo rompe huesos de Ino.

Después de dar muchas explicaciones y asegurarles a sus amigos que ya estaba bien Yagi se ofreció a pagar por la comida que quisieran como disculpa por haberlos evitado y preocuparlos tanto. Al terminar la comida ya era tarde asi que todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas casas, no sin amenazar al pelirrojo con cazarlo como a un animal si repetía su comportamiento.

 **CON HINATA:**

Hinata estaba feliz, su querido Yagi-kun había pasado por un momento difícil pero ahora parecía estar mucho mejor y aunque aún no había regresado al cien por ciento estaba segura en unos días volvería a ser el mismo de siempre. En este momento ella estaba camino a su casa.

-¡Oye Hinata!- miro hacia atrás y vio que el mismo Yagi estaba llamando mientras corría para alcanzarla.

-¿Y-yagi- kun?- pregunto Hinata confundida por la repentina aparición del pelirrojo.

-Hah ya te alcance- suspiro el pelirrojo parado frente a la Hyuga –Escucha Hinata me di cuenta que nunca te agradecí por lo de antes- dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Agradecerme?- volvió a preguntar Hinata aun mas confundida.

-Si ya sabes por lo que paso durante la misión- dijo mirándola con ojos suaves –Yo estaba sufriendo mucho en ese momento y tu apareciste y me abrazaste, me consolaste cuando más lo necesitaba. Me ayudaste mucho Hinata, gracias- Yagi la miro fijamente a los ojos y luego la abrazo con cariño.

Hinata saco fuerza de un lugar desconocido y soporto el abrazo sin desmayarse, su cara podía competir con el cabello de Yagi y hasta le salió humo de las orejas pero logro disfrutar del momento hasta que el pelirrojo se separo.

Yagi se rio entre dientes al ver la cara de Hinata –Nos vemos Hinata- saludo y se fue a gran velocidad dejando a la chica paralizada quien de seguro tendrá hermosos sueños esta noche.

 **UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUÉS. POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Luego de la charla con el tercer Hokage Yagi volvió a su personalidad de siempre aunque por supuesto su primera misión de rango C lo ha cambiado de por vida. En este momento el pelirrojo está parado frente al Hokage y al lado de Asuma en la oficina del primero. Hiruzen lo había citado hace unos minutos y al parecer también a su hijo.

Aclarando su garganta el Hokage comenzó a hablar –Escuchen ambos, la razón por la cual los he citado esta mañana es para hablar sobre los exámenes chunnin que tendrán lugar en la aldea en exactamente dos semanas- explico.

( _Asi que ya es tiempo, los exámenes chunnin, Orochimaru, la invasión y la muerte del anciano)_ pensó Yagi totalmente centrado en la conversación hasta que algo le vino a la mente –Espere un segundo, los exámenes se realizan en equipo ¿Eso significa que no podre hacerlo?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Esa es la razón por la cual te llame aquí Yagi-kun- dijo Hiruzen dando una calada a su pipa –Podrás participar de los exámenes de la misma forma en la que has hecho tus misiones, con uno de los 3 equipos novatos- explico el Hokage.

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que respondió el pelirrojo ( _Supongo que será con el equipo 10 si la presencia de Asuma por este tema)_

-Como bien sabes el equipo al que deberías estar asignado en este momento es al equipo 7 sin embargo considero que sería mejor que formes parte de un equipo con el ya has trabajado. Es por esto que regresaras al equipo 10 durante la duración del examen- termino su explicación el llamado "Dios Shinobi" –Pueden retirarse y buena suerte con los exámenes.

Ambos shinobis se inclinaron un poco y salieron de la oficina empezando una conversación mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-Eso significa que volveré a ser tu sensei- dijo Asuma con una sonrisa que incluía su cigarrillo.

-Je, es bueno tenerlo de nuevo Asuma-sensei- devolvió la sonrisa y se rasco la cabeza con un ligero nerviosismo –Espero que ser cuatro no afecte el rendimiento del equipo en los exámenes- dijo con un poco de culpa pues debido a él habría un equipo único durante el examen.

-No te preocupes por eso tu los demás siempre han trabajado muy bien en equipo y según lo que escuche de Ino el chico Uchiha te odia hasta los huesos- dijo con una sonrisa burlona –Sabes tú le gustas ella siempre habla de ti- comento con la intención de devolverle la burla que le hizo a él y a Kurenai.

-Ya lo sé- respondió directamente sin sonrojos no tartamudeos dejando mal parado al Sarutobi. Al ver esto el pelirrojo sonrió y siguió hablando –Tendría que ser demasiado ingenuo para no enterarme con lo cariñosa que es jeje- se rio un poco a lo último.

-¿Y no piensas hacer nada?- le pregunto con curiosidad el adulto, después de recuperar la compostura.

-No, o al menos no ahora. Quiero decir, ella es una chica genial y todo pero solo tengo 12 años y no creo que sea buena idea que nos distraigamos mucho cuando apenas empezamos a ser shinobi. Eso es lo que creo- contesto con escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

-Hmmm, eres mucho más maduro de lo que pareces- dijo Asuma con una expresión de sorpresa. Quién diría que un chico tan bromista y despreocupado pensara de esa forma.

-JAJAJA tengo mis momentos, aunque no muy frecuentes- dijo provocando unas cuantas risas de ambos. Pasaron a un silencio cómodo que fue roto por el pelirrojo –Bueno, mejor me voy tengo recuperar el tiempo perdido y volver a entrenar. Nos vemos Asuma-sensei- se despidió Yagi recibiendo un movimiento de mano de parte de Asuma ( _Los exámenes chunnin, ¡Allá voy!)_ pensó con determinación.

 **Fin del cap, próximo capítulo: Empiezan los exámenes chunnin. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y además me gustaria que me sugirieran una tercera chica para el Harem ya que si no solo sería un triangulo amoroso. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	7. Examenes Chunin

**Hola todo el mundo y bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo. Tuve problemas con el internet y me vi obligado a darlo de baja y conseguir uno nuevo (Que tardo bastante en venir a hacer la instalación). He visto los comentarios con respecto al Harem y me han sugerido a 3 chicas: Tenten, Temari y a Sakura. Me gusta Tenten asi que probablemente estará en el harem. Con Temari tengo un problema y es que me gusta mucho la pareja que hace con Shikamaru asi que estoy en duda. Sakura nunca me gusto mucho como personaje (pero me gusta su diseño) asi que también estoy en duda. Déjenme en los comentarios que creen sobre esto o si quieren sugerir a otra está bien también.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **¡COMIENZAN LOS EXAMENES CHUNNIN!**

 **CONOCIENDO AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS.**

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Nuestro protagonista había sobrellevado el impacto de su primera muerte gracias a la ayuda del Hokage, quien además lo asigno al equipo 10 para los exámenes Chunnin.

Desde entonces aumento su régimen de entrenamiento para estar en sus máximas capacidades para lo que está por venir; en consecuencia no veía mucho a sus amigo pero eso no los preocupo ya que esta vez sabían la razón de su ausencia, además de tener sus propios entrenamientos.

Mientras todo eso pasaba la aldea se preparo para la llegada de los visitantes de otras aldeas ninja, sobre todo los shinobi de la hoja quienes sentían la mayor presión. Los shinobis de otras aldeas bien podrían aprovechar la libre entrada a Konoha para llevar a cabo cualquier plan nefasto. Aunque todos sabemos que no servirá de nada, a Konoha siempre la atacan.

-Parece que la aldea ya se está llenando de turistas- murmuro Yagi mientras caminaba con una bolsa de compras. El estaba vestido normalmente con excepción de su banda, había decidido no usarla en caso de que alguno de estos extranjeros intente "Reducir la competencia" y hasta ahora no había tenido problemas.

Más adelante en el camino se desarrollaba una escena bastante conocida por nuestro protagonista. Allí se encontraban Naruto y Sakura junto con los amigos de Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi, mientras que el nieto del tercer Hokage se encontraba en manos de Kankuro. El ninja de la arena y su hermana mayor Temari estaban haciendo lo suyo cuando el niño se tropezó con ellos, enfadado Kankuro levanto a Konohamaru por su camisa y lo amenazo mientras que Temari solo lo miraba con desaprobación pero no pareciera que fuera a intervenir.

-¡Oye suelta a Konohamaru!- exigió Naruto señalándolo con su dedo.

-¿O si no que..?- comenzó a decir Kankuro cuando se cayó de repente.

Todos se habían sorprendido, congelado Kankuro volteo lentamente su cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados mirándolo amigablemente. En menos de un segundo y sin que nadie lo notara Yagi apareció en medio de los hermanos de la arena, su brazo derecho rodeo los hombros de Kankuro mientras que el izquierdo rodeo los hombros de Temari. El pelirrojo tenía un rostro bastante amigable… exceptuando que tenía dos kunai apuntando directamente a las gargantas de ambos ninja de la arena.

-Esa no es forma de comportarse, mucho menos para dos visitantes…- dijo Yagi con una sonrisa burlona haciendo enojar a Kankuro, quien no se atrevía a moverse -… mira que atacar y amenazar al nieto del Hokage de todas las personas me hace preguntarme si siquiera sabes lo que haces chico maquillado- debido a las palabras de pelirrojo asi como a la situación en la que se encontraba Kankuro no tuvo más opción que soltar al niño, el cual regreso al lado de Naruto.

En un arranque de velocidad Yagi desapareció y reapareció al lado de Sakura y recogió sus comestibles que había abandonado hace poco.

-Kurokami-san- dijo Sakura sorprendida por su llegada.

-¡Yagi!- dijo Naruto mas alegre ahora que todo se había resuelto.

-Hola Naruto, Sakura y…- dijo mirando los tres niños que estaban con ellos -… amigos de Naruto y Sakura- saludo con la mano a los niños que lo miraban con estrellas en los ojos y en el caso de Moegi… ¿Un sonrojo? Eso no puede estar bien.

( _¿Quién es este tipo? Se mueve tan rápido que no puedo verlo)_ pensó Kankuro fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

 _(Vaya sorpresa, pensar que Kankuro estuviera a punto de lastimar al nieto del Hokage)_ pensó con alivio Temari, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si Yagi no intervenía _(Es muy guapo)_ pensó con un ligero sonrojo.

-Je, parece que te robe el trueno Sasuke- dijo Yagi mirando hacia el árbol donde estaba el Uchiha haciendo que todos levantaran la vista para ver a un Sasuke bastante enojado –Por cierto hay alguien sobre ti- dijo como si nada el pelirrojo señalando a Gaara.

( _Es muy intimidante en persona)_ pensó Yagi mirando a Gaara con una sonrisa, dicha persona estaba boca abajo pegado de una rama en el mismo árbol donde estaba Sasuke.

( _¡¿Qué?! primero el idiota y luego este sujeto, no pude percatarme de ninguno de los dos)_ pensó furioso el Uchiha viendo a Gaara, quien tenía la vista fija en el pelirrojo.

Temari y Kankuro miraron a su hermano menor totalmente atemorizados, el los había vigilado todo el tiempo y los vio cometer una estupidez.

-Ga-gaara…- intento decir Kakuro.

-Cállate… o te mato- dijo fríamente con tono de voz bastante bajo pero que de alguna forma se hizo oír por todos los presentes –Les pido disculpas por las acciones de Kankuro- dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

-Vaya regaño- murmuro Yagi sin dejar de ver a Gaara –Teniendo en cuenta que no paso a mayores creo que podemos dejarlo de lado- dijo intentando evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Gaara levemente interesado.

-Es un placer mi nombre es Kurokami Yagi, Yagi si quieres- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa amigable – ¿Y ustedes son…?- pregunto los nombres de todos para mantener las apariencias.

-Mi nombre es Gaara- respondió simplemente.

-Mi nombre es Temari- se presento la chica del equipo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa debido a la situación totalmente extraña. Por un lado Gaara parecía disgustado por las acciones de Kankuro y por el otro el lindo pelirrojo los estaba tratando amablemente a pesar de todo.

-Kankuro- se presento a regañadientes.

-Por favor, les pido amablemente que dejen cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento hasta que inicien los exámenes. Fuera de eso sean bienvenidos- saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Los ninjas de Suna asintieron y se retiraron rápidamente. Yagi se relajo y dio un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Te encuentras bien chico bufanda?- le pregunto a Konohamaru sonriendo como un intento de calmar su ansiedad debido a la situación previa.

-¡Si, gracias eso fue asombroso te moviste súper…!- comenzó a decir solo para que Yagi apareciera a su lado sorprendiéndolos otra vez.

-¿Rápido?- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Oye desde cuando eres tan educado Yagi? Estaba seguro de que los insultarías- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad recibiendo una mirada seria del pelirrojo.

-El chico de la calabaza es peligroso- dijo mirando en la dirección en la que partieron los ninjas de Suna –Cambiando de tema ¿Participaran en los exámenes Chunin?- pregunto retomando la sonrisa.

El y Naruto conversaron un rato hasta que Yagi se despidió del equipo 7 y de los tres niños diciendo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Todo el tiempo Sasuke siguió enviándole miradas de odio que fueron por completo ignoradas por el pelirrojo.

 **UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS. POV YAGI:**

El encuentro con el trió de la arena me recordó muchos de los eventos próximos otra vez. Gaara no era algo que me preocupara ya que confió en que Naruto lo derrotara como sucede en el canon. Sin embargo todo esto me lleva al mismo pensamiento que he tenido desde que llegue a este mundo ¿Debería cambiar algo? Y si es asi ¿Podre hacerlo? Esas dudas se hacían cada vez más presente ahora que se acercaban los acontecimientos más importantes además de que los exámenes Chunin y la invasión serian los primeros eventos clave en los que participaría siendo que no estuve en la misión al país de las olas.

Últimamente he buscado cualquier excusa para dejar de pensar en esto. He entrenado, limpiado mi apartamento y he ido a todos los restaurantes de Konoha que no he visitado anteriormente y hoy pensé en ir a la tienda de armas ninja para ver si había algo interesante, cosa que dudo ya que mi estilo de pelea no usa armas además de mis kunai y uno que otro shuriken ocasional.

Al entrar sonó una campana pero de igual forma no había nadie en el mostrador asi que me pasee por los anaqueles y vislumbre una gran variedad de armas ninjas, algunas de las cuales ni siquiera es el nombre. Esta era la mejor tienda de la aldea asi que presumiblemente todas sean de alta calidad, no es que sepa mucho sobre el tema.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto una voz femenina y al voltear mi mirada se cruzo con la kunoichi miembro del equipo Gai, la kunoichi especialista en shurikenjutsu Tenten. Me levante de mi posición agachada que adopte para mirar más de cerca y me acerque al mostrador. Aparentemente yo era un poco más alto que ella, probablemente tenga la altura de Neji o tal vez incluso Lee.

-Hola, solo estaba mirando alrededor es la primera vez que entro a una tienda de armas y tenia curiosidad- le sonreí con la mano en la nuca.

 _(Jeje, es bastante guapo)_ pensó Tenten y estaba a punto de responder cuando noto la banda de shinobi atada en mi brazo que había vuelto a ponerme para evitar malentendido al querer comprar armas ninja -¿Cómo es que es la primera vez que entras a una tienda de armas siendo un shinobi?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? O eso, es que no me especializo en shurikenjutsu o el combate con armas en general asi que nunca tuve una necesidad de adquirir equipo- respondí con sinceridad.

-Aun asi debes de necesitar Kunai y shuriken, es fundamental para todo shinobi- respondió ella con genuina curiosidad.

-Jeje tienes razón. Todavía tengo bastantes shuriken de mi tiempo en la academia y fabrico mis propios Kunai- respondí y tal vez no debí decir tanto.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedes andar por ahí usando equipo de mala calidad. Debes ser muy tacaño- acuso Tenten haciendo que me molestara un poco.

-No soy tacaño y el hecho de que no consiga mis Kunai en una tienda no significa que no sean de calidad- me queje, estaba muy orgulloso de mis Kunai espacio-tiempo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con una sonrisa presumida que poco a poco se convirtió en una un poco malvada -¿Qué tal si lo demuestras?- me estaba retando. Ok veamos a donde va esto.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos señorita que atiende la tienda de armas ninja que tiene tanta fe en las armas que vende como para estar retando a sus posibles clientes?- regrese el reto añadiendo un apodo innecesariamente largo para que notara que no se había presentado. Ella parecía un poco enfadada por esto.

-Mi nombre es Tenten, y tengo la forma perfecta de hacer esto señor "Soy demasiado tacaño como para comprar mi equipo que tengo que fabricarlo yo mismo"- Oh, es buena. Entro en mi juego muy fácilmente.

-Je, me llamo Yagi, es un placer Tenten- me presente con una sonrisa genuina pues me estaba divirtiendo.

Ella me regreso la sonrisa, probablemente ten entretenida como yo –Tomaremos uno de tus Kunai "Hechos en casa" y lo compararemos con uno de esta tienda y si yo gano tendrás que comprar un set completo de equipo ninja, el más caro que podamos ofrecerte- dijo con total confianza en su equipo.

-Me parece bien- acepte sin problemas, no es que necesitara el dinero para algo ahora y las misiones pagan bastante bien. Una sonrisa diabólica paso por mi rostro mientras la miraba fijamente –Pero si yo gano… tendrás que darme un beso- le dije conteniendo una carcajada.

Note como su cara pasaba por varios tonos de rojo y perdió la voz momentáneamente -¡¿Qué?!- grito bastante fuerte _(¿Quiere que lo bese? ¿Acaso le gusto? ¿O solo quiere aprovecharse de mí?)_ Se pregunto la kunoichi mirando al pelirrojo.

-JAJAJAJAJAAJ- empecé a reírme ya no podía contenerme, después de unos largos segundo volví a mirarla y vi que estaba furiosa –Tranquila yo jamás haría que una chica haga algo como eso, solo estaba jugando contigo- le dije con una sonrisa –lo siento. Si gano quiero que pagues mi almuerzo- me disculpe.

El tono de su rostro regreso a la normalidad poco a poco y me envió una mirada molesta hasta que se calmo –Bien, dame uno de tus kunai- dijo con un suspiro al final.

Lleve mi mano a la parte baja de mi espalda y saque uno de mis Kunai especiales y se lo di. Note como sus ojos recorrieron mi arma de punta a punta intrigada.

-No parece tener ninguna falla y su diseño es bastan interesante-murmuro Tenten. Ella tomo uno de sus propios kunai de su bolsa y los comparo. El mío parecía una pulgada más largo y era un poco mas plano –Ven conmigo, vamos a probarlos afuera- con esto procedió salir del mostrador y nos dirigimos afuera, más específicamente a la parte de atrás de la tienda donde había varios tocones de árbol con blancos pegados, probablemente ella practica aquí cuando no hay clientes.

Las pruebas fueron bastante simples:

Prueba numero uno: Aerodinámica.

Esta prueba consintió en arrojar los kunai hacia los objetivos desde diferentes distancias para comprobar que ninguno se desvié. Resultado: Empate.

Prueba numero dos: maniobrabilidad.

Esta prueba consistió en realizar movimiento de combate con los kunai y debo decir que Tenten es increíblemente hábil en combate. Resultado: empate.

Prueba numero tres: Resistencia.

Para esta prueba Tenten tomo un martillo y comenzó a golpear ambos Kunai con bastante fuerza. Resultado: Victoria para mí. Cosa que la sorprendió.

Finalmente la prueba de filo:

Ni siquiera hicimos realmente la prueba, solo tome mi Kunai y lo use para cortar un shuriken. Ella realmente se sorprendió por esto, su mandíbula termino en el suelo.

-¡¿Lo corto asi de fácil?!- exclamo totalmente confundida -¿Cómo es posible? ¿De que esta hecho? ¿Cómo lo fabricaste?- pregunto rápidamente, o más bien lo exigió.

-Um… ¿qué tal el almuerzo primero y explicaciones después?- le dije frotando mi estomago –Ya me dio un poco de hambre- para apoyar mi declaración mi estomago rugió.

-Bien- dijo un poco molesta por haber perdido -¿Dónde quieres comer?- me pregunto.

 **UN PAR DE MINUTOS DESPUÉS:**

Al final terminamos en Ichiraku y ambos comíamos tranquilamente sin decir nada. Obviamente no iba a contarle todo asi que aproveche este tiempo para pensar que decirle pues no quería arriesgar a que ella o alguno de sus compañeros de equipo conozcan mucho sobre mis habilidades en caso de que las cosas no sean como el canon y tenga que enfrentarme a alguno de ellos durante el examen.

-¿Entonces vas responder alguna de mis preguntas?- pregunto al acabar su comida.

Para ayudar con mi explicación volví a sacar mi kunai –Es un metal especial con propiedades especiales como su durabilidad y su filo pero al mismo tiempo es bastante ligero en comparación con otros materiales- entonces canalice mi chakra de fuego a través de la hoja haciendo que se envuelva en una fina pero muy caliente capa de llamas –También funciona perfectamente como conductor de chakra- le explique muy por encima lo que hace.

-Increíble- dijo mientras canalizaba su chakra en mi kunai aunque no tenía la misma fuerza que cuando yo lo hice -¿Cómo lo fabricaste?- pregunto.

-Bueno… sería más fácil mostrarte pero no es un buen momento, estoy bastante ocupado con esto de los exámenes Chunin- le explique.

-Asi que también participaras y no quieres que averigüe sobre tus habilidades- concluyo de manera muy acertada.

-Exacto, pero una vez terminado el examen te lo mostrare, lo prometo- dije con una mano el corazón y una sonrisa.

-Bien, te tomare la palabra- ella me devolvió la sonrisa, es una chica muy linda la verdad me sorprendí al descubrir que seguía soltera en Boruto.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que retome mi entrenamiento- dije poniéndome de pie y dejando un poco de dinero en el mostrador confundiendo a Tenten.

-Oye se supone que yo de pagar tu almuerzo, ganaste limpiamente no creas que no cumpliré mi parte del trato- dijo un poco enfadada, supongo que cree que estoy siendo amable solo porque es una chica.

-¿El trato dice que tú tienes que pagar mi almuerzo verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza –Entonces está bien, tu pagas mi comida y yo la tuya asi que no estoy violando el trato. Tómalo como una disculpa por el chiste de mal gusto que hice hace rato. Nos vemos- la salude y antes de que pueda responder use el "jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante" para irme.

 **ICHIRAKU. TENTEN POV:**

Es un chico un poco extraño, esa fue la primera impresión que tuve sobre Yagi y dudo que pueda olvidarla fácilmente. Aun tengo muchas preguntas que tiene que contestarme y me asegurare de que lo haga.

-Nos veremos en los exámenes Chunin Yagi-kun- dijo mirando al último lugar en donde estuvo el pelirrojo.

 **EXAMENES CHUNIN. DIA UNO:**

Finalmente el gran día había llegado, los 10 graduados de la academia ninja se reunirían todos juntos por primera vez desde la división de equipos. Pero incluso si podría llamarse un "Evento de Reunión" las cosas no serán nada suaves para nadie independientemente de su aldea de origen, los exámenes Chunin serán brutales, exigentes, quiebra espíritus y potencialmente mortales para aquellos que no se encuentren preparados.

Sin embargo estos sentimientos fueron completamente ignorados por nuestro protagonista, el cual se encontraba de muy mal humor debido a que no pudo almorzar adecuadamente. La ansiedad por los eventos próximos lo mantuvieron despierto gran parte de la noche por lo que tuvo que comer apresuradamente para llegar a tiempo.

-¿Crees que nos den de comer Shikamaru?- pregunto Yagi frotando su estomago.

-Por supuesto que no. Debiste desayunar antes de venir- respondió irritado Shikamaru después de escuchar sus quejas todo el camino.

-¿Por qué te salteaste el desayuno Yagi-kun?- pregunto Ino. Yagi suspiro antes de hablar.

-Anoche estaba un poco ansioso por hoy y no dormí muy bien asi que me quede dormido esta mañana y no tuve tiempo- respondió con un encogimiento de hombros –Supongo que ya no vale de nada quejarse, además probablemente pasemos un par de días sin comida decente de todas formas- volvió a poner las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¡Qué bueno que empaque mucha comida!- dijo Choji alegremente haciendo que Yagi le enviara una mirada molesta.

-Llegamos- dijo Shikamaru acabando con la conversación.

El edificio donde se realizaría la primera parte de los exámenes Chunin ya estaba hasta el borde de genin de esta y de otras aldeas. Al parecer había problemas al frente, una par de "chicos" estaban frente a la puerta y no dejaban entrar a nadie llegando al punto de golpear a un chico vestido con un mono verde y con corte de tazón.

-Hablan de los exámenes Chunin pero ni siquiera pueden pasarnos a nosotros- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Choji mirando al frente.

-Una trampa- dijo Yagi mirando la escena frente a él.

-Es un… genjutsu ¿cierto?- pregunto Ino recibiendo un asentimiento de Shikamaru y el pelirrojo. Haber dejado de lado su rivalidad con Sakura le permitió volverse más fuerte sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su enamoramiento siempre mantiene el entrenamiento en tan alta estima y su objetivo era que el pelirrojo la viera como alguien fuerte.

-Parece que el examen ya empezó, cualquiera que no pueda ver a través de esta ilusión probablemente no tendrá muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir- explico Shikamaru –Lo mejor sería pasar inadvertidos mientras podamos- dijo el cabeza de piña mirando a su equipo o parte de él -¿Dónde está Yagi?- pregunto notando que su amigo había desaparecido otra vez ( _¿Cómo demonios hace eso?)_ pensó irritado.

-Creo que no escucho tu plan. Esta por allá- señalo Choji, el pelirrojo se había acercado para ver mejor.

En ese momento llego el equipo 7 y Sasuke les revelo a todos que había una ilusión mostrándoles el tercer piso cuando de hecho estaban en el segundo. En pocos segundos había comenzado una pelea entre Sasuke y uno de los "Chicos" que rápidamente fue detenida por Rock Lee, quien detuvo ambos ataques muy fácilmente.

 _CLICK -_ ¿Entonces es por aquí verdad?- todos miraron en la dirección de la voz y se sorprendieron de ver a Yagi quien burlo al segundo "chico" y abrió la puerta como si nada estuviera pasando –Tanto alboroto por una puerta- dijo regresando su mirada a los espectadores –Cambiando de tema ¿Por qué tu transformación tiene la nariz roja Kotetsu?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Transformación?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Jajajajaa te dije que te veías extraño Kotetsu- rio Izumo mientras ambos revelaron su verdadera forma.

-¡Cállate, se supone que nos veamos infantiles!- le grito a su compañero -¡Al menos yo puse un poco de esfuerzo para no ser reconocido, tú te vez exactamente igual solo que encogido!- reprendió Kotetsu. Eso hizo reír a Yagi que camino para reunirse con su equipo que estaba de pie al lado del equipo 7 y el equipo Gai.

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente.

-El plan era mantener un perfil bajo y pasar inadvertidos- dijo Shikamaru suspirando al final –supongo que ya no importa, que problemático- paso sus dedos por su frente como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.

-¿Cómo supiste que eran Izumo y Kotetsu?- pregunto Choji.

-¿Es broma? Se ven exactamente igual que de costumbre solo que pequeños- explico el pelirrojo soltando una risa.

Mientras era regañado se desarrolló la escena en donde Lee le pregunta a Sakura si quería ser su novia cosa que hiso reír aun mas a nuestro protagonista.

-¿Siempre bromeas con todos los que conoces?- mirando hacia atrás Yagi vio que la que hablaba era Tenten, que al acercársele automáticamente llamo la atención de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Solo si vale la pena la risa. Me alegra verte Tenten- respondió Yagi sonriendo levemente.

-¿Quién es ella Yagi-kun?- pregunto Ino mirando celosamente a Tenten. Por alguna razón se sentía amenazada por la chica.

-Su nombre es Tenten trabaja en una tienda de equipo ninja. La conocí hace unos días- respondió completamente ajeno a los celos de la rubia.

-Hola- dijo Tenten tratando de ser amigable.

-Si ya terminaron de socializar será mejor que entremos- dijo Shikamaru cortando la conversación. Obedeciendo a su compañero se despidieron de Tenten y siguieron al equipo siete por el pasillo rumbo a inscribirse para el examen. En el camino escucharon la conversación entre Sasuke y Neji con el primero negándose a responder la pregunta que se le hiso.

Neji tenía curiosidad por Sasuke por ser un miembro del clan Uchiha y el supuesto "ultimo poseedor" del Sharingan uno de los dos grandes dojutsus de la aldea de la hoja siendo el segundo el Byakugan portado por el clan Hyuga y por lo tanto por Neji. Si supiera que había otra persona que poseía el mismo Kekkei Genkai probablemente no la habría ignorado, aunque de momento eso es lo que quería Yagi.

Habiendo pasado la puerta, el equipo 10 + Yagi se encontró con una de las escenas favoritas de nuestro protagonista: Sakura esquivando los corazones voladores de Lee. Yagi no sabía cómo era posible pero no solo podía ver los corazones sino que podía escuchar un sonido cuando estos quedaban aplastados contra el muro. No hace falta decir que comenzó a reír en voz alta haciendo que el intento de Ino de esconder su risa fuera totalmente inútil.

-Jajajaja, nunca entendí como es que Sakura se volvió tan popular pero ya tiene dos admiradores jajajaja- comento entre risas el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!- grito furiosa Sakura, sus dientes parecían de tiburón y su cabeza se volvió enorme. Extraña lógica del anime.

-¿Aun sabiendo sobre el clan Uchiha quieres retarme?- pregunto Sasuke de forma arrogante. Según él no había forma en la que perdiera frente a un don nadie que ni siquiera pertenece a un clan famoso. Después de desbloquear su Sharingan su ya enorme ego creció aun mas haciéndolo creer que era invencible al menos en contra de otros genin, Chunin y algunos Jonin -¿Quieres saber más sobre mi clan? Te enseñare por las malas- dijo tomando una posición de pelea.

-Adelante- dijo Lee tomando su propia postura de taijutsu.

-Apuesto una comida en el restaurante Akimichi a que el tipo de verde gana- dijo Yagi en vos alta haciendo sonreír a Lee por el voto de confianza y haciendo enfadar a Sasuke, como siempre.

-Hecho- Choji acepto la apuesta. Era algo normal entre ellos apostar almuerzos y bocadillos.

-¡Espera!- grito Naruto llamando la atención de todos los presentes –Yo me encargo antes. Ese fenómeno es mío- dijo el rubio sonando bastante serio. Al recibir permiso de Sasuke camino hacia adelante ignorando las palabras de Sakura.

-No gracias. Por ahora solo quiero enfrentarme a Uchiha Sasuke- dijo Lee de forma educada.

-El examen ni siquiera empezó oficialmente y ya están peleando, que problemático- se quejo Shikamaru.

-Bueno si alguno se lastima gravemente será un equipo menos del cual preocuparnos- dijo Yagi, probablemente el que más estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-Ese es un buen punto pero si tu de verdad apostaste a que ese chico ganaría contra Sasuke es porque crees que es más fuerte que el. Eso significa que Naruto no tiene oportunidad- dijo Ino uniéndose a la conversación.

Para confirmar la hipótesis de Ino, Lee desvió el golpe de Naruto con una facilidad increíble usando solo la punta de sus dedos, luego esquivo la patada dirigida a su cabeza para finalmente usar el "remolino del hoja" arrojando una patada circular de baja potencia para únicamente hacer girar Naruto como un trompo por el suelo.

-Una progresión de movimientos perfecta- dijo mirando emocionado los movimientos del ninja con peinado de tazón.

-Wow es muy bueno- dijo Choji comiendo de sus papas.

-Iré a registrarnos antes de que se acabe el tiempo. Asegúrense de alcanzarme cuando terminen con esto- dijo Shikamaru alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos. Los demás asintieron y dejaron que el ninja perezoso siguiera su camino.

Sasuke no dudo un segundo y arremetió contra Lee a lo que parecía ser su máxima velocidad pero no parecía que el ninja de verde tuviera problemas para seguir sus movimientos. En el momento en el que Sasuke lanzo un golpe Lee había desaparecido de su vista, apareciendo justo detrás de él y lanzo su famoso "Huracán de la hoja" el cual fue esquivado por Sasuke a duras penas. Habiendo fallado su primer ataque Lee torció su cuerpo y rápidamente disparo una segunda patada que Sasuke no lograría esquivar, consciente de esto e Uchiha hizo lo posible para bloquear pero no lo logro y fue levantado del suelo volando un par de metros.

-Increíble, es casi tan rápido como tu Yagi-kun- dijo Ino sorprendida por los movimientos de Lee. Poso su vista en el pelirrojo y lo vio aun con su sonrisa de siempre para nada afectado por lo que acaba de ver.

( _Parece que falle mis cálculos. Lee es más rápido de lo que pensé, me pregunto hasta que punto podre igualarlo cuando abra sus "Puertas del dolor". En el peor de las casos tendré que usar esa técnica a pesar de que solo puedo usarla en su primer nivel)_ __pensó Yagi. Su máxima técnica de taijutsu era peligrosa de usar asi que esperaba no depender de ella para los exámenes –Es un tipo interesante de eso no hay duda- dijo contemplativamente. Rock Lee y Gai- sensei eran dos de sus personajes favoritos de toda la serie.

-Había esperado el momento de probar esto- dijo Sasuke al momento de levantar su vista enseñando su Sharingan de dos tomoes seguro de su capacidad para leer los movimientos de Lee ya sea ninjutsu o genjutsu.

-Eso no va funcionar- dijo Yagi ganando la atención de sus compañeros –Ese tipo no está usando ninjutsu ni genjutsu. Le patearan el trasero- dijo sonriendo disfrutando el hecho de que alguien además de él bajara al Uchiha de su nube.

Ino y Choji regresaron su mirada a la pelea justo a tiempo para ver a Lee patear a Sasuke en la barbilla haciéndolo volar otra vez.

-¿Lo ves? Mi técnica no es ninjutsu ni genjutsu- Lee corrió hacia el Uchiha y comenzó a bombardearlo con golpes y patadas. Sasuke estaba indefenso frente a su oponente convirtiéndose rápidamente en un saco de boxeo ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto y Sakura.

-¿Ya entendiste?- pregunto Lee –Estoy usando Taijutsu por lo que no hay ningún truco Uchiha Sasuke- dijo despareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Sasuke, esquivando sus golpes y atacando con mucha facilidad –Ya conozco tu técnica y ya no funcionara en mi. Incluso si quieres usar tu Sharingan para leer mis movimientos no podrás contraatacar, eres demasiado lento. Tus ojos pueden ser tan rápidos como para estar delante de mí pero si tu cuerpo no puede actuar en consecuencia no sirve de nada- acabo su explicación enfadando a Sasuke.

El Uchiha siguió atacando pero Lee no solo lo esquivaba sin problemas sino que lo hacía mientras le explicaba sobre sus creencias, el cómo existen ninjas que nacen con talento y no tienen que trabajarlo y como hay ninjas como el que requieren de mas trabajo duro que nadie para fortalecerse. Lo único que quedo completamente claro fue que Sasuke no tenia oportunidad pues fue mandado a volar otra vez y sin perder el tiempo Lee apareció justo debajo y las vendas de sus brazos comenzaron a aflojarse y desatarse.

-Cuidado- dijo el pelirrojo sin muchas preocupaciones pero fue tarde. Las vendas de Lee fueron clavadas en la pared por un pequeño molinillo de viento.

-¡Ya basta, suficiente Lee!-

-¿Una tortuga?- se preguntaron Ino y Choji bastante sorprendidos. Sasuke fue capturado por Sakura justo cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo. EL poder de las fangirls es extraño. Lee por su parte se puso en cuclillas mostrando respeto a la tortuga.

Lee se estaba disculpando con la tortuga mientras todos miraban la escena extrañados haciendo que todos pensaran que era su sensei. El y la tortuga siguieron discutiendo hasta que finalmente apareció Gai-sensei en una nube de uno. La cara de los presentes sobre todo de Ino y Sakura fue genial, no podían creer que había alguien aun más extraño que Lee pero allí estaba.

-JAJAJAAJA, Ese tipo es genial. Vaya sorpresa- dijo Yagi apareciendo de repente al lado del equipo 7. Ino y Choji miraron entre ellos y efectivamente el pelirrojo ya no estaba allí. Era uno de sus personajes favoritos lo menos que podía hacer era mirar de cerca -¿Entonces ese es el sensei de Lee y Tenten?- pregunto amigablemente el pelirrojo deteniendo una discusión entre Naruto y Lee.

-Ahora para tu reprimenda…- ¡PUM!. El simplemente lo golpe con fuerza en el rostro, mandando a volar a Lee de la misma forma como lo hizo Sasuke hace unos minutos –Lo siento pero tú me obligaste Lee. Oh Lee- dijo con lagrimas corriendo por su cara como dos cascadas.

-Gai-sensei. Lo siento mucho- dijo Lee en el mismo estado que su maestro.

-Bueno se acabo, sobran las palabras- dijo Gai de pie y por alguna razón había una puesta de sol como fondo.

-Sensei- Lee corrió llorando has ser capturado por los brazos de Gai-sensei. Ambos derramaron sus lagrimas juntos mientras eran iluminados artísticamente por la hermosa puesta de sol… que no debería verse al estar adentro y… de mañana pero ya que.

Fue tan bizarro que incluso el pelirrojo hizo una mueca ante lo que vio asi como todos los demás incluyendo al resto del equipo 10 que se había acercado para reunirse con Yagi –Oigan mejor alcancemos a Shikamaru- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se aljaba con Ino y Choji.

 **MAS ADELANTE. :**

Después de encontrarse con Shikamaru los cuatro pasaron por unas puertas dobles y de nuevo la habitación estaba a reventar de genin de otras aldeas que los miraron en el momento en el que entraron al cuarto. Esperando esto el pelirrojo solo camino un poco sin prestar atención, mantuvo su mirada afilada para cualquier circunstancia que pueda presentarse. Poco después el equipo 7 apareció y todos quedaron en silencio sin saber exactamente que decir con toda esta incomodidad.

-Vaya, vaya la banda se vuelve a reunir- dijo Kiba acercándose con su equipo conformado por Shino y Hinata, la cual sonrió al ver a Yagi –Asi que si lograste participar de los exámenes Kurokami. Es el momento perfecto para demostrarte que soy más fuerte que tu- dijo mirando desafiante al pelirrojo que simplemente lo ignoro y saludo a Hinata y Shino haciendo que la Hyuga se sonroje y responda con tartamudeo.

-¿Ustedes también eh? Parece que todos están aquí para esta estupidez-dijo Shikamaru molesto como siempre.

-Si todos los 10 novatos estamos aquí. Esto será divertido- dijo el Inuzuka con una sonrisa arrogante –al menos para los que seamos lo suficientemente buenos ¿O no Kurokami, Sasuke?- dijo mirando a ambos portadores del Sharingan.

-Kiba ten cuidado de no confiarte demasiado- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de igual forma.

-je, esto no será una pelea de entrenamiento o alguna de las tontas competencias que solemos hacer. Si nos encontramos en una pelea real no dudare en enviarlos al hospital a la primera oportunidad- dijo el pelirrojo con sus ojos serios y una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Como suele suceder la temperatura a su alrededor se incremento hasta el punto en el que todos en la habitación empezaron a sudar sobre todo los que estaban más cerca de Yagi, pero esta vez no solo era calor había una presión en el aire, no tenia malicia ni hostilidad pero ahí estaba, intimidando a los más débiles dentro del grupo hasta que de pronto tan rápido como llego se fue y Yagi volvió a sonreír como de costumbre.

( _¿Qué fue eso? Se sintió como Zabuza pero no parecía malvado)_ pensó Sakura, una de las que más se había intimidado. Estaba mirando a Yagi con cautela al igual que muchos en la habitación.

( _Nunca lo había visto tan intenso. De verdad se lo está tomando en serio)_ pensó Shikamaru mirando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

( _¿Cómo hizo eso? Ya había sentido el calor pero esto fue diferente)_ pensó Kiba sujetando a Akamaru entre sus brazos.

( _Sabía que no habíamos visto todo de él)_ pensó Shino observando a su compañero ocasional.

Choji solo trago lentamente sus papas no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

Ino solo miro el impacto que había causado su enamoramiento con sorpresa que rápidamente se convirtió en admiración, ella no dudaba que sería capaz de derrotar a sus oponentes.

Hinata también miro con sorpresa, el pelirrojo definitivamente era mucho más fuerte de lo que logro presenciar durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos como equipo. Esta era la oportunidad de demostrarle que ella también puede ser fuerte y de demostrar que la fe que el tiene en ella no es en vano.

Naruto observo en silencio y no pudo evitar comparar esa sensación con la que le produjo Zabuza en su primera misión fuera de la aldea -¿Oye Yagi, que diablos fue eso?- pregunto el rubio.

-¿Eh? Oh si te refieres al calor no te preocupes por eso, es algo que sucede cuando me emociono o algo por el estilo pero no es peligroso- contesto el pelirrojo totalmente inconsciente de la intimidación que acaba de producir.

El más afectado sin dudas fue Sasuke, no porque fue intimidado sino por el hecho de que Yagi fuera capaz de producir tal efecto ( _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que siempre está un paso por delante de mí? No, no es un problema. Ahora que desperté mi sharingan ni siquiera él podrá derrotarme)_ pensó el Uchiha apretando los puños.

Después de eso se acerco Kabuto borrando por completo la sonrisa de Yagi. Para este punto de la historia cualquier aliado de Orochimaru era una amenaza y la vería como tal. El hablo de cómo estaban dando una mala impresión a los demás. Francamente esto no le importaba la gran mayoría de estas personas terminaría muerta.

 **POV YAGI:**

Kabuto seguía hablando sobre cosas que honestamente no me importan asi que me desconecte por completo de la conversación. Mi mente estaba centrada en el hombre frente a mí, una persona que ayudaría a causar cosas horribles en un futuro cercano, tengo una idea que quizás pueda funcionar para tratar con él o al menos ponerlo en evidencia pero eso sería más tarde. Para cuando termine de pensar Kabuto ya estaba con sus tarjetas ninja.

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

-Muéstrame a Sabaku no Gaara de Suna, a Rock Lee de Konoha y Kurokami Yagi de Konoha- dijo Sasuke.

-¡Oye no puedes pedir información sobre Yagi-kun!- grito Ino defendiendo Yagi.

-Está bien, tengo curiosidad sobre lo que dice sobre mí- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose.

La curiosidad de los demás despertó cuando la información se plasmo en las tarjetas de Kabuto primero fue la de Lee y luego de Gaara. Era igual que en el anime con Gaara siendo bastante sorprendente por sobre Lee.

-Te dije que el chico calabaza era peligroso- dijo Yagi recuperando la atención –Se que puede usar jutsus basados en arena que saca de su calabaza. EN cuanto a Lee, el tiene el mejor taijutsu que he visto en un genin probablemente sea un especialista en el- dijo Llenando con un poco de información a sus amigos.

-Bien ahora tu Kurokami-san- dijo Kabuto revelando la información del pelirrojo ante una atenta mirada de todos –Muy impresionante todas tus habilidades están a un nivel alto y muy balanceadas siendo el taijutsu el único que supera a las demás. Y según esta información hubieras sido el novato del año si no contáramos las calificaciones de los exámenes escritos además dice que has recibido algunos pedidos directamente del Hokage- dijo Kabuto acabando con su informe.

-Vaya no sabía que esa misión había ascendido a rango B, eso es interesante- fue la respuesta de Yagi que miraba las tarjetas bastante conforme con la información –Me alegra saber que tienes tan poca información sobre mi- dijo sonriendo un poco más calmado. Y asi termino la conversación.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y voy a vencerlos a todos ustedes- exclamo con confianza señalándolos con el dedo y dando su característica sonrisa. Antes de que alguno de los novatos pudiera quejarse se escucho una risa.

-JAJAJA asi se habla Naruto, buena forma de romper a tensión- dijo el pelirrojo feliz de que Naruto haya alejado sus pensamientos de Kabuto y su rol como espía de Orochimaru.

Mientras Sakura regañaba a Naruto, Yagi se mantuvo atento a las tres sombras que acercaban rápidamente hacia Kabuto y en el momento en el que se revelaron el se movió.

¡POW! ¡POW! En menos de un segundo los dos integrantes masculinos del equipo del sonido tenían sus cabezas enterradas en el suelo lo que genero dos pequeños cráteres. Sus cabezas seguían siendo sujetadas por el pelirrojo el cual aumento la fuerza de su agarre cuando noto que aun intentaban moverse haciendo que uno de ellos gritara de dolor al sentir como su cabeza era exprimida por una gran fuerza. Yagi los levanto sin retirar sus manos de su cabeza.

-Yare, yare al principio era divertido pero para este punto iniciar una pelea por cualquier estupidez se hizo molesto- dijo Yagi con una sonrisa cansada –asi que será mejor que pienses cual será tu próximo movimiento chica camuflaje- le dijo la única miembro femenino que completa el trió de ninjas que tenía en sus manos.

La chica lo miro indecisa, por un lado sabia que ninguno de ellos se preocupaba por la vida del otro pero por el otro los necesitaba para hacer el examen. Después de analizar sus opciones la chica a guardo sus agujas senbon. Asintiendo Yagi los arrojo como costales de papas al lado de la chica. Ambos ninjas del sonido se levantaron mientras un poco de sangre se escurría de su cabeza.

¡PUF! Una nube de humo apareció en un extremo de la habitación de ella salieron un grupo de ninjas liderados por un ninja con varias horribles cicatrices visibles.

-Es momento de empezar, soy Ibiki Morino su sensor- dijo con una sonrisa intimidante.

( _Llego el momento)_ pensó el pelirrojo mirando al primer sensor de los exámenes Chunin.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Este fue un capitulo largo para compensar un poco el tiempo que me tomo subirlo. Se acaba de ocurrir algo ¿Qué quieren que haga con Karin? Ella aparece en este examen. En fin comenten que les pareció el capitulo y déjenme sus ideas con respecto al Harem.**


	8. Examen escrito

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar y que mis excusas no importan pero aun asi se las daré. Tengo 21 años y estoy buscando trabajo, el que haya pasado por esto o esté pasando por esto entenderá. Capitulo corto solo para revivir esta historia.**

 **CAPITULO 8.**

 **¡NO ESTUDIÉ!**

 **LA ENTRADA AL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.**

-Es momento de empezar, yo soy Morino Ibiki su sensor y desde este momento su peor pesadilla- esas fueron las palabras introductorias del hombre que crearía el primer obstáculo para convertirse en Chunin. Apenas termino de hablar se noto la incomodidad que había generado en cada participante, luego señalo en la dirección de nuestro protagonista -¡Primero, ninjas de la aldea del sonido y tu, ninja de la hoja! ¡Dejen de pelear en este momento! ¿Quieren ser expulsados antes de comenzar?- pregunto a lo Yagi simplemente asintió en reconocimiento y regreso al lado de su equipo sin decir nada. 

-Lo siento es nuestra primera vez. Estamos un poco ansiosos, señor- se disculpo el ninja con el rostro vendado, el cual se había levantado lentamente enviándole una mirada de muerte al pelirrojo. Ibiki sonrió percatándose rápidamente de la mentira en sus palabras y se dirigió a todos en la habitación.

-¡Escuchen con atención porque solo lo diré una vez!- exclamo el ninja con cicatrices –no habrá combates entre candidatos, no se atacaran sin permiso de su sensor y aun estando autorizados está prohibido el uso de la fuerza letal- luego bajo la mirada con una seriedad incluso mayor –Cualquiera que se meta conmigo será descalificado inmediatamente ¿oyeron?- pregunto.

Yagi estaba asombrado, él sabía que Ibiki no era un ninja especializado en combate pero aun asi no se atrevería a hacerlo enojar **(** Un examen escrito vigilado por un torturador… no muy diferente a las escuelas normales **)** pensó el pelirrojo escuchando cada palabra dicha por el hombre. Miro hacia su lado y noto que tanto Ino, como Hinata se habían acercado un poco a él obviamente intimidados por Ibiki.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su sensor los participantes procedieron a entregar su solicitud y tomar el número que determinaría los asientos al hacer el examen escrito. Yagi sabía que realmente no importaría lo que escribiera en el papel, solo tenía que quedarse hasta el final junto con su equipo. El examen en si consistía en recopilar información, una tarea muy importante para todo shinobi que se encuentre ya sea en una misión de reconocimiento, robo y espionaje.

Yagi termino sentado en la tercera fila contra el muro, a su lado había un ninja de la lluvia y delante se encontraba Lee y un par de asientos detrás se encontraba Shikamaru, en la misma fila a su derecha estaba Gaara casi al final haciendo que el chico a su lado se estremezca de miedo. No pudo ver a Ino o Choji, probablemente porque estaban fuera de su rango de visión.

Pocos segundos después y sin perder el tiempo Ibiki les explico los parámetros del examen:

1) Al comenzar el examen cada persona contara con una puntuación perfecta de 10 y se restaran puntos por cada respuesta errónea y teniendo en cuenta que 7 es la calificación obligatoria, tres errores y estas fuera.

2) Los equipos aprobaran o no dependiendo de los resultados de todos los integrantes y si uno de los miembros reprueba el resto también, además alrededor del salón habrá varios ninjas cuya tarea sea la de vigilar ante cualquier trampa posible restando 2 puntos por cada vez que alguien es atrapado infraganti y al ser atrapado 5 veces el examen se reprueba antes de siquiera entregarlo. Yagi sintió la mirada de sus compañeros de equipo por esto, mas por las trampas que por el 0.

3) La última pregunta apenas se hará 15 minutos antes de que el tiempo límite acabe, el cual es de una hora.

-Comiencen- ordeno Ibiki dando inicio oficialmente a los exámenes Chunin.

Esta parte del examen seria pan comido, solo tenía que quedarse hasta el final junto con su equipo y ganarían la entrada al bosque de la muerte, en donde el pelirrojo suele entrenar asi que no estaba preocupado por eso. Miro a su alrededor y noto que habia unas cuantas personas que no dudaron ni un segundo en empezar a completar el examen **(** Esos deben ser los Chunin que Ibiki infiltro en el grupo para que podamos copiar sus respuestas y para que castiguen a quienes son muy obvios al intentarlo **)** era un plan muy bueno, reconoció Yagi.

 ****

 **/MINUTOS DESPUÉS/**

En el momento en que Yagi volteo el papel lo primero que pensó es que no entendía una mierda. Miro las preguntas por segunda vez y entendió menos que antes, asi habían pasado casi 20 minutos. No dejo que su rostro demostrara que estaba en problemas para no llamar la atención pero internamente sabía que no podría completar el examen **(** De no haber sabido que todo esto es inútil hubiera usado el sharingan para estudiar **)** pensó el pelirrojo cuando de repente sintió que no podía moverse y que estaba sentado en una posición ligeramente diferente.

Observando hacia adelante vio como su propia mano estaba escribiendo las respuestas del examen en una esquina de la hoja con letra pequeña. Estuvo confundido por unos segundos antes de notarlo.

 ****

 **(** Shikamaru perro astuto **)** pensó al entender que se trataba del jutsu de posesión de sombra del Nara moviendo su cuerpo para pasarle las respuestas del examen, su control parecía haber mejorado muchísimo ya que había esquivado a las personas que se interponían entre ellos. **(** Por supuesto, además de los sensores que están ocultos en los asientos Shikamaru es el único que podría responder estas preguntas. Aunque si mal no recuerdo Sakura también puede hacerlo. Claro que podría usar el Sharingan para esto pero no quiero revelarlo todavía, no con Orochimaru sentado por ahí **)**

Con un suspiro Yagi comenzó a transcribir las respuestas en su respectivo lugar para luego borrar el resto. El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de cuánto había pasado pero supuso que ya no quedaba demasiado tiempo. Esperando pacientemente mientras fingía escribir se percato de que alguien había arrojado un kunai el cual termino atravesando al hoja de un extra.

-5 errores y estas fuera, fallaste el examen. Tú y tus compañeros deben abandonar el salón de inmediato- dijo Izumo con frialdad.

Yagi recordaba que en este momento todos en el salón estaban usando sus habilidades para copiar asi como sabía que algunas de esas formas eran bastante creativas. Hasta ahora había contado al menos a 14 equipos expulsados.

-Muy bien escuchen, esta es la pregunta 10 y final- dijo Ibiki llamando la atención de todos y poniéndolos nerviosos –Pero antes de hacerles la pregunta hay un par de reglas más de las que necesitan estar advertidos-

En ese momento Kankuro y su títere disfrazado entraron a lo que Ibiki hizo un comentario que dio a entender que se había dado cuenta del engaño del ninja de Suna. Sin embargo solo le pidió que se sentara.

-Estas reglas son solo para la pregunta 10, escuchen con atención y traten de no asustarse mucho- explico el interrogador.

 ****

 **(Esto pierde mucho impacto cuando ya sabes lo que pasara)** pensó Yagi poniendo atención a la palabras que recordaba vagamente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio Naruto.

-Regla numero 1: Cada uno de ustedes el libre de escoger no participar de la pregunta final- dijo asombrando a todos.

-¿Y cuál es el reto? Digamos que decidimos no participar ¿Qué pasa entnces?- exclamo Temari cuestionando al sensor.

-Si deciden no contestar la pregunta 10 sin importar sus respuestas en las otras 9 sacaran 0, en otras palabras reprueban y eso significa que su equipo también reprueba- dijo con una sonrisa disfrutando su tarea de asustar a los novatos.

-No tan rápido- dijo interrumpiendo los murmullos –Si aceptan la pregunta pero la responden incorrectamente no solo reprobaran… ¡Perderán la oportunidad de volver a presentar el examen Chunin por siempre!- exclamo dejándolos a todos en un silencio por shock, bueno a todos excepto a Yagi quien igual se veía inquieto debido a la intensidad de la situación.

-¡Oye eso no se vale viejo, eso es ridículo! ¿Qué clase de regla es esa?- acuso Kiba señalando a Ibiki – Hay mucha gente aquí que ya ha presentado el examen antes- dio su punto.

Ibiki comenzó a reír en voz baja, aumentando el volumen lentamente –Digamos que tuvieron mala suerte, yo no hice las reglas antes pero si ahora. Como dije si no quieren arriesgarse no tienen porque hacerlo, si no creen tener la confianza les recomiendo que no lo hagan y lo intenten el año que entra- comento sombríamente soltando una carcajada.

Yagi queriéndose saltar la parte en la que sus compañeros dudan se giro levemente en su asiento y levanto el brazo dando un pulgar arriba que en lenguaje de anime significa: "Todo estará bien, sigan adelante sin dudar", solo lo mantuvo por unos segundos pero era suficiente para que uno de sus compañeros lo viera y transmita el mensaje.

Su mensaje fue visto por varias personas incluyendo a sus compañeros, Ino y Choji se calmaron un poco mientras que Shikamaru suspiro con molestia pero asintió.

-Ahora si están listos aquí viene la pregunta final, los que no quieran responder levanten la mano y estarán libres de poder irse- dijo Ibiki con una seriedad aterradora y las manos comenzaron a elevarse.

De repente y para a sorpresa de algunos de los presentes Naruto levanto su mano temblorosa y la azoto contra su escritorio, su intención nunca fue rendirse sino declarar que hará todo lo contrario.

-¡No me subestime, yo no renuncio y no huyo y ustedes chicos duros hagan lo que quieran! ¡No van a poder asustarme, no me importa si me quedo como genin por el resto de mi vida!- grito con pasión levantándose de su asiento -¡Yo algún día seré Hokage!- exclamo con fuerza su sueño.

Una parte de Yagi quería sentir molestia por ese comentario, después de todo esta inspirando a la competencia y si se hubiera quedado callado mas equipos abandonarían el examen. Pero no pudo, como enfadarse con el héroe de la historia cuando él también se inspiro por el en un momento dado.

-Esta decisión puede cambiar el curso de su vida, si por alguna razón desean renunciar esta es su última oportunidad- declaro Ibiki, su seriedad siempre constante.

-Jamás retrocederé, este es mi camino ninja- respondió Naruto manteniéndose firme a su palabra.

Ibiki observo detenidamente el salón, un total de 76 genin se mantenían firmes y sin titubear. Las palabras de Naruto le habían devuelto su valor a aquellos que lo necesitaban.

 ****

 **(Sabes, pensándolo bien ahora muchos morirán en el bosque. Si no pudieron pasar por esto sin ayuda la próxima parte del examen será una muerte segura)** pensó el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor **(Claro que también significa que los equipos más fuertes obtendrán los rollos más fácilmente)**

-Valla, valla, debo admirar su determinación. Para aquellos que se quedaron solo tengo una cosa que decir- dijo Ibiki después de recibir el visto bueno de los demás sensores en la habitación -Todos ustedes pasaron el examen- declaro con la primera sonrisa no sádica que ha hecho hasta ahora.

Todos se miraron confundidos y en caso de Naruto totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Un segundo! ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!- pregunto Sakura gritando para variar -¿A que se refiere con que pasamos? ¿Dónde está la decima pregunta?-

-Nunca hubo una decima pregunta- dijo entre risas el interrogador –Su decisión de quedarse fue su respuesta correcta a la decima pregunta- dijo.

-Tiene sentido- dijo Yagi atrayendo la atención, su intención era evitar más gritos molestos –Por eso están aquí esos sujetos- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Explícate muchacho- dijo Ibiki curioso en lo que este había visto. Los demás también lo observaron haciendo que se pongo un poco incomodo.

-Me refiero a los sujetos que ya tenían las respuestas, de quien nos podíamos copiar- explico el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a los demás con el descubrimiento –Muy pocos de nosotros podríamos haber respondido las preguntas sin hacer trampa por lo que copiar era la única forma de responder. Fácilmente pudieron habernos expulsado después de copiar una vez pero nos dieron 5 oportunidades lo que no tiene mucho sentido- todos los presentes se sorprendieron de que lo haya descubierto incluyendo al mismo Ibiki.

-Eso es correcto- dijo Ibiki con una sonrisa –Esas nueve preguntas tuvieron el objetivo de probar su habilidad para rastrear inteligente y furtivamente información estrategia bajo las circunstancias más adversas, te felicito por descubrirlo-

-Tuve mucho tiempo para observar cuando me rendí con el examen, no tenía idea de cómo responder nada de esto- admitió sin vergüenza haciendo que todos soltaran una gota de sudor estilo anime y que Ibiki se arrepintiera de haberlo felicitado.

 ****

 **(Increíble Yagi-kun)** pensaron Ino y Hinata mirando al pelirrojo sonreír con nerviosismo causado por las miradas que les estaban dando.

 ****

 **(Supongo que no eres tan tonto como pareces Kurokami)** pensó Kiba mirando a su rival.

 **(No lo note, me supero otra vez)** pensó Sasuke apretando los puños con ira mientras veía en su dirección.

Sus otros amigo solo lo miraron como algo de todos los días, pasar de genial a tonto era algo normal en Kurokami Yagi.

Ibiki tosió en su mano para recuperar la compostura y continuo –Mi objetivo era probarlos no solo individualmente sino también como equipo y cómo funcionan como parte de un equipo. Es por eso que el examen era calificado con bases de equipo asi todos se enteran de lo que hacen y si fallan o como afectan a sus compañeros de equipo. Quería ver como manejaban la presión- explico.

-La información puede ser el arma más valiosa en una batalla- dijo Ibiki quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos por las horribles cicatrices que este ocultaba. Incluso Yagi que ya conocía este dato se vio completamente aturdido por verlas en primera persona –De la información puede depender el éxito o fracaso de una misión y a veces tendrán que arriesgar su vida para obtenerla. Por supuesto siempre deben tener en cuenta la fuente de la información, la obtenida por el enemigo no siempre es certera. Siempre tengan esto en mente- Explico.

Espero un momento para que todos asimilen sus palabras y continuo –La información incorrecta puede ser peor a la desinformación, puede llevar a la muerte a sus camaradas o a la ruina de una aldea. Es por eso que los puse en una posición en la que tenían que obtener información copiando para sobrevivir y es por eso que los que no son capaces tienen que irse dejándolos a ustedes-

-Yo sigo sin entender en que consistió la decima pregunta- dijo Temari expresando lo que muchos tenían en su mente.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Ibiki levantando su brazos a cada lado –La decima pregunta fue el punto principal de todo el examen. Seguramente lo notaste- aun viendo confusión el interrogador decidió explicarse – Como lo dije antes la meta del examen era verlos como equipo, la pregunta final les daba dos opciones ambas difíciles: podían escoger no arriesgarse y evitar la pregunta aunque eso significara que todo el equipo reprobara o podían intentar responderla sabiendo que si erraban perderían para siempre la oportunidad de ser Chunin, no había opción positiva- explico –Pero es una decisión parecida a la que los Chunin enfrentan a diario-

-Déjenme ponerles una misión hipotética: Robar un documente de una fortaleza enemiga. No tienen idea de cuantos enemigos haya o que tan ben armados estén y más aun, tienen razones para suponer que el enemigo los espera asi que deben andar con cuidado de no caer en una trampa. Ahora tienen la opción ¿aceptar o no esa loca misión? ¿Mis camaradas y yo decidimos no pelear y vivir un día más? ¿Pueden escoger evitar el peligro? No. Habrán muchas misiones que parecerán suicidas si las consideran pero no deben pensar en eso, solo piensen en la meta, en cumplirla a través de valor y disciplina- dijo con su voz expresando una gran fortaleza.

–Esas son las cualidades requeridas por un Chunin que encabeza un equipo. Aquellos que elijan la opción más segura, aquellos a los que les dude su determinación al enfrentar la adversidad, aquellos que pongan la vida de sus camaradas en peligro preocupándose por ellos, aquellos que prefieran salvar sus cuellos a pesar de pagar el precio de su sagrado honor nunca podrán ser llamados Chunin al menos no mientras que yo esté aquí y para el resto de ustedes que respondieron correctamente la decima pregunta han ganado el derecho de continuar con el siguiente paso, han avanzado a través de la primera puerta ¡Por este medio declaro que la primera parte del examen completada!- exclamo haciendo sonreír a los que pasaron –Solo me resta desearles a todos buena suerte-

-¡Estupendo lo hicimos, uno menos!- festejo Naruto mientras todos lo observaban mientras que Yagi se reía desde su lugar.

Mientras tanto por la ventana se veía como un objeto se acercaba a gran velocidad, dicho objeto resulto ser una mujer envuelta en una lona, la cual al atravesar la ventana comenzó a extender y a colgar utilizando Kunais y un par de segundos después ella se presento.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas no hay tiempo para celebrar yo seré su próximo sensor, Mitarashi Anko- Ella era según nuestro protagonista otra de esas hermosas mujeres cuyo diseño fue arruinado en Boruto -¿Estan listos para su segundo examen? ¡Bien entonces vamos, síganme!- exclamo con mucha energía levantando su puño al aire. Todos se quedaron de piedra mirándola…bueno casi todos.

-¡Siii, ya me moría de ganas de salir de este salón! Todo el sudor por nervios que soltó la mayora ya empezaba a apestar- comento el pelirrojo levantándose de su asiento. Ahora también se le quedaron viendo aunque algunos pudieron coincidir con lo de la peste.

-Te adelantaste como siempre- comento secamente Ibiki cortando la diversión y haciendo sonrojar a Anko por su error. Al ver esto el pelirrojo volvió a sentarse de mal humor.

-Valla son muchos Ibiki, ¿Dejaste que todo estos pasaran?- pregunto Anko al ver el número de personas que superaron la prueba de Ibiki –Tu examen fue muy fácil, te debes estar suavizando- dijo con una mirada de decepción.

-Puede ser que los candidatos de este año sean más aptos- comento sin dejarse llevar por la conversación de Anko.

-Hm, pues no se ven asi- respondió mirando a todos –Antes de que yo acabe más de la mitad serán eliminados- dijo con una sonrisa oscura asustando a algunos –Esto será muy divertido. ¡Miren gusanos las cosas han sido fáciles pero todo se va a tornar diferente a partir de mañana en la mañana! Les hare saber a sus jefes de equipo donde deberán verme, pueden irse- explico con seriedad.

 ****

 **(Hace mucho tiempo que no voy al bosque de la muerte, será interesante y la ventaja de terreno me encanta)** pensó Yagi saliendo del salón y reuniéndose con su equipo y amigos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO, PRACTICAMENTE LO CALQUE DEL CAPITULO 24 Y 25 DEL ANIME. DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO Y DEJENME SUS SUGERENCIAS O UN SIMPLE "BUEN CAP" ESTE BIEN, GRACIAS POR SU APOLLO.**


End file.
